Silver Lightning volume 1
by redcat13
Summary: The bitrh of the Werewolf Vampire popluation
1. Default Chapter

SILVER lightning  
Volume 1  
By: Robin y. Diggs  
  
INTRODUCTION  
I once was like you a human, but to my uncarefulness I have become something many people don't know exist. Some think vampire others werewolf,  
but I a new creature, stronger and wiser than most. I am what I call a  
mixture of both creatures like no other. I am a werewolf vampire and my name is Silver Lightning. In this book I am telling you how I have come to  
be and the birth of the beginning to repopulate my race.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The date was April 12,1888, 1888 and I was 16 and very beautiful. Though I  
was beautiful I was horrible at school. Today I was bringing a bad test grade. When my mother got home I showed it to her and she was furious at  
me. She knew I hated school that was no excuse for bringing home a D-.  
That night since I was mad I clime out my bedroom window and went for a long walk. I was planning to go to my friend's house and as I walked to the short cut through some woods I heard a howl. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened. All of the sudden I heard a rushal. I thought it was the wind  
blowing through the leaves of the trees, but it wasn't that at all.  
The next thing I do is start to panic and run. Out of the bushes in front of me comes this gray haired monster. I screamed and turned to run away, but it was totoo late. I tried to fight it off but it was too strong. Then I struggled and pulled at its hair. It just got annoyed and pined my arms down. As I pulled away it bit into one of my arms and then every thing  
went black. When I woke up I was in bed and I felt weak and dizzy. My best friend was  
they're standing over me. As I looked at her white faced and pale. She asked me if I was ok I said I felt a little weak but other than that I felt fine. Then I asked her about what happened and she said I had a big wound on my arm and they had to give me stenches. Then I used my right hand and  
felt my left arm, she was right, I felt a bandage on my arm. All of the  
sudden a sharp pain went up my arm. My friend just stood there starring at me. I asked her what was wrong. She said my hair was turning gray. I asked one of the nurses for a mirror. When I got a mirror I looked at my hair, it had gray lines running through it. I let out a scream because it was horrible. My natural hair color was brown and now it had lines of gray running through it.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Discovered a black hair dye kit in my mother's room and used it. After  
I had dyed my hair I looked in the mirror. The gray lines where still  
there.  
Later that afternoon I sat in my room wondering why my mom had left  
and what was she so scared of to make her leave.leave? As I sat there I started to look around my room and discovered a note on the closet door, I didn't know what it was and through it was a note from my mother. It turned out to be just that. This is what it said, the next day I left the hospital  
and went home. My mother was not home and all her cloths where gone I  
figured she knew what happened and runaway before things got worst. I  
  
Silvea, I have no choice but to leave you. I am sorry,  
But you are no longer my daughter. You are now a werewolf. Don't be  
Scared, I still love you but you have to leave on your own now.  
Love,  
Your mother  
  
I couldn't believe it; I kept going over the word werewolf. Then I thought she probably thinks I will attack her some day. Then I started thinking I need to start training on my strength and being able to change form. When  
night came I looked at the spot where my wound was and it had completlycompletely disappearddisappeared leaving only stechesstitches to  
show where it had been. I was so surprised I looked at it a couple more times to make sure it was gone. When I realized it was gone I went back to my bed and sat there in wonder. How did I become this so-called werewolf?  
Then my mind went back to the night before when I was attacked. I  
remembered that gray haired monster and thought was I suppose to become this monster. Then I thought I could stop it I could learn how to change at will. If I did this maybe I would not be confined to changing when the moon  
was full every month.  
In the morning I woke up and went to find something to eat. Then  
I noticed there was nothing but meat in the refrigerator. Then I  
noticed I had a craving for meat. So, I sat down at the table  
and ate ½ a pound of red meat. When I was full I went for a 1-  
hour jog. Then that night I practiced changing from human form  
to wolf form and back. This went on that same way for 2 years.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
I have mastered changing forms after a year of hard work on  
control to changing during a full moon. To night I am going to a  
club to have a couple of drinks and have a little fun. That  
afternoon I had went in my mothersmother's closet to find a pair  
of leather jeans and jacket. The pair I found where black I  
thought it would do for a night out in a club.  
That night I went to a party club. After a  
couple of dances I stood by a pole and watched everyone else  
dance. Then my eye caught this boy looking right at me. I  
figured if he wonted to talk to me he would come over. So, I  
stood and waited. Finally I saw him headed toward me. He was  
really cute with his short-cropped blond hair. When he got to me  
he asked me my name I said Silvea. He said, that is a pretty  
name. I said, Thank you. I asked him what his name was he said  
Spike. Then Spike asked if I would like to dance with him. I  
said, "YYyes, I would". So, we went on the dance floor.  
Later he walked me home and asked if I could go out with him on  
Saturday at 9:00 pm. I asked if he would be picking me up. He  
said, He would and thanked me for the dance. When we got on the  
porch we kissed good night and he left. I went inside thinking  
what a nice guy he was. Then I took a shower and went to bed.  
In the morning I had meat for breakfast and went to the  
gym I had made in my mother's room. As I worked out on the  
treadmill I watched the news on TV. The morning on the news was  
two murders. They reported both had punctures on the side of  
their necks. As I road on I thought since there where werewolves  
there has to be vampires around too.  
At 2 I went to the magic shop to check out some books  
about vampires. When I got homer I did some research about them.  
Like their habitat and what they eat. When I found they drink  
the blood of the living. My mind went back to the two murders  
this morning. They both had punctures on the side of the neck.  
Then I remembered I had a date with Spike to night. Then I  
turned to the clock and realized I only had an hour and a half  
to get ready. I ran to my room to look in the closet for my red  
dress and hair bow to tie up my hair. When Spike got there to  
pick me up I had to invite him in because I was crimping my  
hair. Spike came in to the living room and sat down. He started  
looking around and talking to me at the same time while I  
finished my hair. Spike told me we where going to his place for  
dinner after going to the movies and having a stroll thought the  
park. "That sounds romantic", I said. "It is isn't it", He said?  
After I finished my hair he got up and walked over and  
said, "youYou look beautiful tonight". Then he stepped behind me  
and whispered it again in my ear. I think I would have melted if  
I hadn't noticed I didn't have my shoes on. I turned around and  
put my hands flat on his chest to push him gently away. He  
dropped his arms from around me and went back to the living  
room. I thought I had said something wrong but didn't bother to  
ask. I went in my mother's room and grabbed my red high-healed  
shoes. I turned around to see him standing by the door. Are you  
ready yet, he asked? "Yes", I replied and off we went to his car  
to drive to the movies.  
We watched a movie called "Gone with the Wind". I thought  
it was a very good movie. After the movie we walked through the  
park to sit on the park benches. As we sat thee looking at the  
full moon. I had the sudden urge to change to wolf form. I  
ignored it thinking it was just the moon. "Isn't thatatere a  
beautiful moon out tonight", I said to Spike? "The only thong  
more beautiful than the moon is you", he said. I felt flattered  
because I myself thought my hair was horrible still black from  
the hair dye. Then he said it was time to go. He took my hand  
and walked me to the car. Spike said we where going to have a  
candle light dinner in his living room. While listening to a  
little soft music in the background.  
When we got to his place he asked me for my red hair bow.  
I asked why he said he had to cover my eyes for a surprise. I  
gave him my red hair bow and let him cover my eyes. Then he led  
me out of the car and up some steps. When he uncovered my eyes I  
was sitting on a black leather couch with a dinner plate in  
front of me on the table. I looked around and nothing was  
lighting the room but candles. As I looked around more I  
couldn't see Spike anywhere. Then all of the sudden out of a  
dark corner comes Spike. He had really spooked me a lot. Then I  
realized where I was; I was in a coffin house that had been  
empted of all its coffins to make a house!!!!  
Then I turned around and looked at Spike sitting by me and  
asked him if he lived here. He said he moves from place to place  
about every month or so. That made me calm down a little and put  
all my conclusions behind me. Then Spike asked me to dance with  
him. I said I would love to. As we slowly danced to the music I  
put my head on his shoulder and we danced some more. Spike all  
of the sudden changed and bit me. The next thing I know I hit  
the floor and pass out.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Spike had known what he had done. He knew he hadn't killed me  
exactly. Thou he was a vampire he had feelings like any other  
creature, demon or no. So, he picked me up off the floor and  
took me down a ladder. Then he laded me down on his bed and got  
some blood from the fridge and forced some down my throat every  
other minute or so. Then he saw a bright light shine all around  
me. Then he got sort of startled and backed away from the  
bedside. As I lay their glowing Spike stood off a little staring  
wide-eyed. Then all of the sudden my hair was changing colors  
from black and gray to a bleach white blond. It was then, though  
Spike didn't notice, I grew a tail of the same color. Thunder  
and lightning started crashing all around the bed. Then it was  
quite the thunder and lightning all disappeared.  
I lay there in bed once again but this time as a half  
demon. Never to be called human again. The next night I woke up  
not at home but at Spike's house in bed. Spike was still sitting  
by the bed. He kept saying he didn't mean to do it it was an  
accident. When I got up and went over to him to tell him I was  
ok. He turned around and the look he gave me was disbelief. Then  
I told him, "I amwas no different and that nothing was wrong".  
He handed me a mirror and told me to look in it. I looked and I  
couldn't believe my eyes. My hair was so long it reached my  
waist and when I looked behind me I was shocked. Right there  
below my waistline was a tail. I couldn't believe it I had a  
tail. Then I asked Spike how did it getit got there. He said,  
"AafterAfter youI had passed out that youI had started glowing  
and changing because Ihe had bit youme and youI werehad been a  
werewolf". Then I said I must be a new species of demon.  
I asked him what should II should name my new species. He  
said, "how about werewolf vampires". I said that's a great name.  
Then I started making a new name for me. I asked him about it  
that next afternoon. He suggested naming myselfMe Silver, but I  
wonted to add more. So, I added Lightning since later that  
afternoon I discovered I had lightning powers when I threw a  
temper about Spikes attitude. So, now my name was Silver  
Lightning and I was called Silver for short.  
Later we decided on what my kind liked to eat and on the  
powers and habitat. Here is a document of what we have  
discovered so far.  
  
INFO  
  
Kind: Werewolf Vampire  
  
We have discovered this creature is real. The one known to use gosgoes by  
the nomename Silver Lightning. She has long silver white hair and is a  
beautiful werewolf vampire. She has greater sraenghtstrength than any  
creature I have found. When she has no soul she is a cunning killing mashinemachine. Her hair turnesturns golden and her human from hair turns to a golden blond color.Whencolor. When she is like this her nomename is  
Golden Thunder. In this form she can control thunder. The only way to  
kill this creature is from the inside. She is half demon, but stronger  
than any pure demon can be.  
  
Habitat: woods, caves, other dementons, any placetheyplace they can hunt  
for food.  
  
Forms: human, wolf, vampire  
  
Birth: pups when born. Mother satysstays in wolf form for the last 3  
weeks of child birthchildbirth. Growing rate in 3 months can be size of an adult with all it'sits powers. When in wolf or human form have a range  
of different powers from fire to extra strength. They do not use  
weponsweapons. Are vampire when have no soul.  
  
Powers: |Hair color |Power |Kind | |Silver |Lightning |Weather | |Blond/gold |Thunder |Weather | |Blue |Ice |Weather | |Red |Fire |Weather | |Black |Darkness |Day | |Green |Plants |Growth | |Black/gray |Shadow darkness |Day | |Brown |Earth |Worldly materials | |Orange/red |Fire/thunder/sun |Day/weather |  
  
Anger creates more strength  
  
Eats  
Wolf form: blood, the heart of the kill, and other  
Human: meat, blood, other  
Vampire: blood of humans only  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
It was the fifth month of discovering what kind of powers I had. I lost  
my soul to a very cunning, handsome vampire named Angelus. Angelus is a  
vampire who wonted my powers for evil.  
It was a warm summer night and I (having to eat) was walking to  
the wood part of town. I caught the sent of a very strong vampire near. So, I turned into one of the alleys, but no sooner was I walking down it  
than I smelt vampire in the shadows. Then I stopped and changed to wolf form and jumped up to one of the building roofs. I changed back to human  
form and changed my cloths Automaticallyautomatically with my mind to a  
black leather jacket, skirt, and white shirt and just stood there  
waiting. Angelus finally jumped to the roof of the building. I turned  
around and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Who are you", I asked  
inquiringly. "My name is Angelus", he said. "What's your name since you  
asked for mine", he asked taking on my posture. "Silver Lightning", I  
said dropping my arms to my sides. "Well, Silver Lightning, it seems we  
are both of the same kin", he said. "I'm not a vampire", I said turning side ways a little to revil my fluffy wolf tail from under my coat. "What  
are you then", he asked, an eyebrow raised at the sight of the tail. "I  
am a werewolf vampire", I said brushing hair from my face. "There is no  
such thing", he said disbelievingly. "Oh yes there is", I said taking a  
step toward him. "How can that be", Angelus said puzzled. "With the mixture of two bloods", I said. Then I said, "I have to be off now to go  
hunting". He took a step closer and said, "I'm going with you". "Fine  
then but don't blame me if you get your shoes dirty". I changed to wolf form and said to Angelus, that "I am was leaving now". Angelus was amazed  
to see a wolf talking to him. I told him quit staring at me and jumped  
down off the roof. I followed him down and headed toward to woods. When we got to the middle of the woods I told him to be quite and stand behind  
a tree.  
Then a deer walked from it'sits hiding place to nibble on some  
green grass. I saw it and set off after it. The deer set into a run but  
it was too late. I was to close to it already. I dove for it'sits neck and killed it. After I was sure it was dead I told Angelus he could come  
from behind the tree now. I ripped open the deer's chest and ripped out  
it'sits heart to gorge on. While I was eating I noticed Angelus looking  
at the deer and knew he was hungry. So, after I finished eating I asked  
if he would like to come over for dinner. He said that sounded nice and  
took the invitation.  
On the way to my house I explained everything, even what we did and didn't know about me yet. Since being bitten Spike had moved in with me. Also, on the way home I went into one of the ally ways to change into  
human form and back to the cloths I had on before. When we got there I  
opened the door and invited Angelus in. Spike was sitting in the living  
room drinking bloody beer. When he heard me come in he said, "come here  
princess and sit on daddy's lap". I went over and stood by the chair he was in and said, "Spike we have company, His name is Angelus". When Spike  
heard that he jumped from his chair and started yelling, "Get"Get away  
from him he's dangerous". "Spike, Spike calm down he's just a vampire I  
met in one of the ally ways near the woods".  
Spike dropped his fist and looked at me like I had just spoken  
Spanish. Then I asked if either of them would like some blood from the fridge. Spike said he had to finish his beer. Angelus said he would like  
some. I told Angelus he could sit in the living room. While I was gone  
the guys had a little chat. "So, she asked you would come to dinner and you being you said yes", said Spike sourly. "Yes, and I want to help her  
learn more about her kind", said Angelus. "What do you know about her  
kind.kind? Yyour just a vampire off the street", said Spike still sour.  
"Well aty lest I don't sit around on the couch all night and make her  
bring home the food every night", said Angelus now getting a temper  
himself. "Well she needs to do something"g, said Spike.  
Then I came back into the room carrying two beers and a jug of blood.  
After I gave everyone their drink and we where sitting quietly I  
started the questions. "Do you know any thing about my kind", I  
asked?. "I know that your kind about 300 years ago used to rome the  
mountains till an avalanche came and wiped them out and they where  
never heard of again". While he said this he was looking at me with  
those carrying midnight dark eyes. I couldn't help but look back at  
him with as much care in my eyes. "Where there any books about them",  
I asked. "I have a friend in Sunny dale that is known to have very old  
books. May be he has the books you are looking for", said Angelus  
thoughtfully. "Where is Sunny dale", I asked wanting to know of the  
place. "Sunny dale is in Montana somewhere", said Spike. "How are we  
suppose to get all the way to Montana when you two can't stand the sun  
light", I asked, which one of them was ready to fry. "We would have  
to make the trip at night on foot", Angelus said. "How are we supposed  
to walk over a thousand miles across the state", said Spike. "That's  
bloody crazy", I exclaimed at such a suggestion. "You never now crazy  
ideas have their way of working out", said Angelus.  
"We'll have to leave by August to make it there by March of next year", said Angelus. "That gives us only two monthhsmonths to prepare for the journey", said Spike. That's plenty of time for me to get a bit more  
work on my powers. "Do you think you could help me? Spike doesn't like  
being the target holder", I asked Angelus. "I'll meet you in the ally  
every night after you finish hunting", he said.  
Then he said he had to go now because the sun was about to rise. We all  
said good-bye and he left. Then Spike and I went off to bed to rest for  
tomorrow night. The next night was a chilly night of May. There was a full moon out that night. I met up with Angelus not knowing that a witch  
in a near by town had been called by him to take my soul. The plan for him was to get me to destroy some buildings and kill the innocent people  
inside. The witch named Soulless was to start the spell at 10:00 and  
affect me at 10:15. Which was about 20 minutes after I met up with  
Angelus.Which was about 20 minutes after I met up with Angelus? Before  
the spell took effect Angelus and I were in the woods practicing my  
punches. He said I should be able to punch through the tree with out knocking it down. As I was punching at the tree I felt this huge pain go over me. It was so strong I fell back gasping for air. Angelus came over  
and helped me off the ground. As he stood there holding me something  
magical happened. It was like time froze for a fraction of a second.  
In that fraction a few things changed. My soul left my body, my hair  
turned to a golden color, and I became evil and full of trickery.  
After that fraction was over I was ready to destroy things. To me  
Angelus was more powerful, and like that he became the Leader.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
So, now you know what happened, Angelus tricked us so he could get to  
me and take my soul and in doing so rule over me. Now Angelus had some  
tricks up his sleeve. He first planed to destroy some clubs as well as  
kill some innocent people. First things first he had to give me a new  
name. He also had to figure out how to control me since I had my own  
evil agenda. The only difference my evil half had taken over and I was  
no longer able to control what I did. So, when Angelus said we where  
going to his place and do some planning. I said, "Wwhy cacouldn't I go  
and play with Spike's mind a little". Then I figured he was right and  
followed him home.  
  
When we got close to the end of the woods Angelus told me to  
change to wolf form and then sit down. After I had sat down, looking  
more a wolf than ever. Angelus put a golden collar around my neck. It  
blended into my fur so I couldn't tell it was there. After a while I  
stopped looking for it and settled back down. Angelus attached a long  
golden looking cord to the collar. Then he said, "Wwe better hurry if  
we don't want to be fried to crisps". We started walking, I kept  
trying to get ahead of him and every time I got a couple of feet away  
I was tugged back toward him. After a while I got tired and trotted  
along at his side looking a little mad.  
Then we finally got to his place. It was a nice little apartment  
with the walls painted black and a red velvet bed in the corner with  
black curtains around it. The moment I was threw sniffing around I  
took a liking for it. As I sat down of a pillow Angelus had sat on the  
floor for me I began to think of a new name for myself. "How about  
Golden Lightning", I said. "No that's too similar to Silver's name  
besides Lightning isn't gold its silver", said Angelus. "Then how  
about Golden Thunder", I said. "That's perfect and we can call you  
Thundra for short", he said. "Since we've picked out a name can I  
change forms now", I asked? "No, I don't have an extra bed for you,  
but I can make you a comfortable spot on the floor if you stay in wolf  
form", he said. After he made a spot near a poll in the middle of the  
floor for me. He tidetied the leash around the poll to make sure I  
didn't make a seeksneak from the fridge. I was a little mad about this  
but gat over it. After I saw one of his shoes and gave it a little  
make over with a spark of lightning.  
The next night was the destruction of my first club. That night  
we went to the Broadway Club. They didn't mind my tail because it was  
dress up night. Angelus finely let me change to human form after a  
long argument about his toasted shoe. Tonight was a cool night. I was  
wearing a red leather jacket, black leather jeans, and a red tank top  
with the words "Bite me" in black. As we walked into the club I told  
Angelus, "I amwas going to the rack to look over the crowd for other  
vampires". "I'll be up there soon in the mean time enjoy your self",  
he said. So, I went up to the rack to flirt with some mortal young  
males. As I was flirting with one guy I noticed a man looking at me  
from a rack across from me.  
As I stood there looking at him I noticed that his eyes where  
blue. Then I started to wonder when was the last time I had seen a  
blue sky. When Angelus got there he startled me back to reality. I  
told him about the man. "He is just a man who uses dark magic to help  
demons and witches", he said. "Could you make sure he was out of the  
club before I destroy it"? Angelus said, "Ihe willwould" and that no  
other vampires where in the club. After he left to put up a  
distraction and lead everyone outside. I was claiming to the roof to  
start hitting the building with thunder and lightning bolts, and  
punching holes through the roof.  
When I had punched enough holes through the roof I jumped to the  
ground to do the last thing to make the building fall. The last was  
the to make a howl loud enough to make the listener go deaf. As I  
prepared to make the howl the man I had seen in the club noticed what  
I was tiring to do. He noticed something go wrong the building was  
leaning toward me. So, when I howled it would fall directly on me  
instead of collapsing straight down. Finely I was ready to make the  
howl, but before I did I gave Angelus the signal to make everyone  
close his or her ears. The people who didn't listen became deaf by the  
sound. I started the howl off low, not knowing the building was going  
to fall on me. Then it gradually got louder. What filled it were love,  
despair, anger, hatred, and loneliness. The building shook and began  
to lean toward me. Then it tilted a little totoo far and fell burring  
me under the dirt and pieces of rubble.  
The other man had seen what had happened and went over to help.  
Angelus and he started digging me out from under the debris. The first  
thing they saw was my hair sticking though the cracks between the  
giant pieces of rubble. Angelus started to move the pieces of rubble  
that lay on my back. He foundly uncovered my legs from one. It had  
been cut deeply by a piece of meddle. The wound was several inches  
deep into the muscle. As Angelus checked out my legs the other man  
checked to see if my arms where broken. Angelus said, "Wwe need to get  
her to a safe place quickly". The man said, "Mmy name is Kurk. I have  
a place just around the block we could take her there". Angelus  
noticed this was the man I had been talking about and immediately knew  
he could help me with his magic. Angelus picked me up in his arms and  
started carrying me off to Kurk's place.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
When they reached Kurk's place Angelus lead me on the wooden  
floor. I finely started to ask questions when all of the suddenly I  
felt pain in my leg. When I tried to move Angelus told me to try to  
stay calm. He told me, that "Eeverything iswas going to be all right  
youI just got a deep wound on myour leg". Angelus told Kurk to bring  
some bandages to stop the bleeding. After a while Kurk came back with  
a blanket and a box of antibiotics and bandages (apparently this  
wasn't the first time he had someone hurt at his house). Kurk folded  
the blanket and put it under my head then handed Angelus some bandages  
out of the box.  
After Angelus finished wrapping my leg with the bandage  
Kurk gave me some medicine to ease the pain. Then he went in the  
kitchen to get me some blood to drink since I had lost so much blood  
Later when Angelus told me to change to wolf form after trying a  
couple of times I realized I couldn't. When I told Angelus he was  
furious and started yelling things. Like, "First you let a building  
fall on you. Then you can't change forms"!. Kurk ran into the room and  
tried to calm him down, but Angelus picked him up and threw him across  
the room. I started to scream and cry because all this frustration was  
too much to hold in.  
Kurk had finely calmed me down when Angelus got fed up and left  
the house yellingyelling; "YouI canould stay at Kurk's till youI get  
ot better"r!! When I asked Kurk, "Wwhat was Angelus so mad about to  
throw youhim across the room". He replied, "I guess he was mad he let  
you get hurt". Then I asked him, "Doif I haved to sleep on the floor".  
He said, "I'lld pick you up and carry you to your guest room". When we  
got to the guest room the first thing I noticed was that there where  
two beds. The first one was a big queen sized bed with see through  
white curtains around it. The second one was a big dog-sized bed with  
a food and water dish. Kurk drew the curtains of the bed and told me,  
"Ttheat the other bed iswas for when youI sleept in wolf form. While  
the one youI arewas in iswas for when youI sleept in human form". I  
told him, "Tthank you" when he lade me in the covers of the bed so I  
could sleep. He said, "Yyour welcome, and goodnight" as he left the  
room and I went to sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up with a pain going up my leg. I figured the  
pain medicine must have worn off during the night. About five minutes  
later Kurk came in bearing a tray filled with all kinds of different  
meats even ones the names I couldn't pronounce. Come to find out he  
couldn't ether. I thanked him and started eating. After I finished  
eating I felt a little stronger, but when I tried to get out the bed  
Kurk stopped me in mid pursuit. He said, "Yyou shouldn't try to get up  
on your own just yet". I said, "I have too much energy to stay in bed  
all day". "Your right, but I'll need to make you a cane". Then he  
asked, "Wwhat color would youI like it to be". I said, "Wwhat do I  
need a cane for when I can walk. Iif you will let me show you I can".  
Kurk said, "Yyou couldn't have possibly healed in just a night". Then  
I took the cover off my leg and unwrapped the bandages. He looked at  
my leg baffled, what had been a bloody wound was now just a spot of  
pink skin. Kurk asked, "How could you have healed so fast"? "I forgot  
Angelus didn't tell you did he", I said. Then I said, "I am a werewolf  
vampire the only one of my kind. We heal faster than any demon on  
earth". Then I jumped out of bed and limped across the floor toward  
him. When I got to him I asked, "Could you give me the power to  
teleport"? He just turned around and started walking down the hall to  
a room that had strange carvings on the floor. Then he said, "Go  
stand in the middle of the floor". He went to a cabinet to get  
something. When he came back he had candles and a strange looking  
glass ball. He set the candles all around me, after he had lighted  
them.  
Then he sat inside a circle on the floor and started chanting.  
Little did I know I had a price to pay for asking for such a power?  
After hearing him chant for a minute or two things started happening.  
All of the sudden I felt like I was burning in a firry pit and all the  
breath in me pushed out like I had been punched in the stomach. I fell  
to my knees trying to catch my breath. About ten minutes later my hair  
had changed color and I was lying on the floor dazed. Then next thing  
I see is Kurk's brown hair and I reach to pull it to see if it was  
real. When I heard Kurk yell ouch I then knew that wasn't dreaming.  
Kurk asked, "Why did I do that for as he rubbed his head". I replied,  
"I thought I was dreaming it was you". He said, "nextNext time could  
you ask before pulling on people's hair"!!! "Sorry", I said  
Then I asked him what happened. He said, "You don't remember you  
got hurt last night and Angelus brought you here". Then it all started  
coming back to me. Oh my gosh, that butt hole! He tried to control me  
by taking my soul away from me", I said. Don't jump to conclusions  
just yet", he said. I have to teleport home and worn Spike", I said.  
Just as I was about to teleport home Kurk stopped me. Then he  
suggested that I rest tonight and go tomorrow afternoon after the sun  
set. "What if Angelus is trying to kill Spike right now? What if he  
comes to see me? He'll know I have my soul because of my hair", I  
said. I started to panic because Angelus would kill Kurk and imprison  
me. We'll have to make sure he can't find us. Tomorrow night we need  
to leave too another state and town, said Kurk.  
Then my mind went back to the friend in Sunny dale, Montana  
Angelus was talking about. "We could go to Sunny dale", I said. "Sunny  
what", asked Kurk. "Sunny dale", I said. "I could teleport us half the  
way", I said. "Don't you know there's a slayer in Sunny dale she'll  
try to kill you before you have time to explain your self", said Kurk  
warningly. Well that's a chance we'll have to take", I said.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
This was the beginning of a long journey across the state where  
an even bigger adventure awaited us. First we needed to find out what  
Spike has been doing all this time Silver has been gone.  
The first night Silver was gone Spike wasn't worried much. He  
knew she had probably gone demon hunting. So, he did what he always  
did sit in front of the TV drinking bloody beer. It so happened Spike  
was watching the news the third night Silver was gone (which was the  
night of the accident). On the news was one of Spike and Silver's  
favorite clubs lying demolished on the ground. The reporter said that  
Thunder and Lightning had come out of nowhere hitting the building  
with such a force it fell.  
The fourth night Spike started to worry. So, he went to the  
woods where Silver hunted to see if I would come, but knew instantly I  
wasn't there. He had to go home after visiting the club that had been  
destroyed because the sun was coming up in an hour. On his way home he  
remembered it didn't rain last night so how could thunder and  
lightning come out of nowhere. He knew that Silver could make  
lightning but not thunder. So, he figured it wasn't her besides she  
loved that club. He got home and planed to go out the next night at  
10:00 to look for Silver some more.  
It was 8:00 at night when Kurk woke me up to start on the journey to  
Sunny dale. . When he woke me up he said, "I want to go to Sunny dale  
with you but I have some people who need to see me. What I can do is  
give you map, some invisible dust, and the address to the slayers  
house. So, you can get help from her. As I finally settled on wearing  
a jacket, leather pants, and red tummy hugger shirt an idea struck my  
mind. I asked Kurk if he could give Angelus his soul back. He said he  
could try when Spike and I got out of town. I said that would be  
great. As I headed to go out the door Kurk suggested I teleport since  
it would be faster. I thought it over and decided he was right and  
with a crack of lightning I was gone.  
Then with another crack of lightning I was on the front porch  
right in front of the door. When I came in Spike was still sleeping in  
the bedroom. I ran to the room to wake him up so, we could leave right  
away. Before I was in the room Spike was all ready waking up because  
he had sinced me coming. When I walked into the room he was sitting on  
the bed in nothing but his leather paints. I told him to get a shirt  
and coat because we have to go now. He just sat there looking at me  
like I was crazy. Then he said, "You've been gone three nights and you  
come in here saying we have to leave in a hurry". When Angelus finds  
out I'm not at Kurk's house he'll come here looking for me. Then he'll  
find out I have my soul back and kill Kurk and you. Then he'll enslave  
me for all eternity", I said. The look on Spike's face changed when he  
heard what I said. He got up and put on a shirt,shirt and a black  
leather coat and said, "LetsLet's go".  
After we got out of the house and started walking down the road. I  
told him what had happened while I was gone. By the time I finished we  
where half way through town. So, we where going to Sunny dale to ask  
the slayer for help because Angelus is after us. Then I told him,  
"Kurk planned to give Angelus his soul back if we call him before the  
next full moon, which is a month away from now". "So, you can teleport  
us the rest of the way to Sunny dale after we clime over the  
mountains", said Spike. "The mountains are about a month away, it  
would take us a week to teleport with breaks I between over the  
mountains", I said. "So, why do we need to hurry when you could just  
zap us away from him", Spike said? "I don't know if I can teleport two  
people at a time yet", I said.  
We better start looking for a cave or something to sleep in,  
said Spike. In the after noon I can go hunting and take some of the  
blood back in a bottle for you, I said. Oh, great animal blood, said  
Spike grumpily. It was 11:30 and Spike and I had finely found a cave  
to spend the day in. I had the power to make things appear with my  
mind. Like, beds and cloths, also many other things. The only things I  
couldn't appear where things that ran by electricity and houses. So, I  
appeared one sleeping bag and a big pillow for us. The pillow was for  
me to sleep on in wolf form. Then we went to sleep for the night.  
I woke up at 5om to go hunting for any animal I saw. So, since I  
couldn't hunt in human form I changed to wolf form and trotted off  
into the woods. As I sniffed the ground I found the sent of a rabbit.  
I followed the sent around some trees and bushes right to an ole in  
the ground. After a little bit more sniffing to make sure it was still  
in there I started digging to get to the rabbit. I dug for about two  
minutes before I saw a puff of fur. I reached in with one of my heavy  
paws and dragged the little fella out. Then I put my jaws around his  
middle and squeezed till he died. I changed back to human form and  
appeared a bottle to get blood for Spike. Then I changed back and ate  
the meat, muscle, bone, and heart of the rabbit and headed back to the  
cave.  
When I got there Spike was sitting in the back of the cave  
trying to get from the sunlight. I went to the back of the cave to  
give him his bottle. Then I changed back to wolf form and laded on my  
side and went to sleep. Spike went to sleep after he finished his  
bottle. That night we started off again. Spike was winning why did he  
havehe had to drink animal's blood. I told him we couldn't risk being  
seen in one of the towns yet. Then I told him when we get out of the  
state I would go to a hospital and get some human blood. All of the  
sudden an idea crossed my mind Spike could ride on my back if I  
changed into wolf form and made myself bigger. When I told Spike my  
idea he said we should try it. So, I changed to wolf form and slowly  
made my wolf form larger till I became a larger size of a Rhino.  
Then I laded down so Spike could clime on. Spike suggested maybe  
if I ran fast enough we could fly through the air. I thought it was  
worth a try and told him to hold on tight. I started running slowly  
then picked up the pace and before I knew it I was running across the  
sky with sparks from under my feet. That night we flew over 1 and a  
half states. When we were in Missouri somewhere. Spike and I then went  
to go find an old disserted house about a mile from town. We went  
about a mile or so before we found a house with the window boarded and  
the door locked. I appeared a key and unlocked the back door. Then I  
appeared a bed and a blanket. I turned and told Spike that I would  
hunt tomorrow night instead of the after noon because I was tiered.  
Then I layied down on my blanket, in human form, and went to sleep.  
Spike took the bed and went to sleep because it was close to sunrise.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
We reached the mountains  
  
We continued this pattern for about a month till we saw our first  
glimpse of the mountains. Then it was time for me to teleport us to,  
up, and down the mountains to Sunny dale. The first couple of  
teleports made Spike want to hurl, but when we reached the foot of the  
mountains Spike had gotten used to it. On the second night of  
teleporting we made it half way up the side of the mountain with only  
one teleport making us go backward. Every night we found a cave to  
hide from the sun and rest in. By the fourth night we where at the top  
of the mountain, on the fifth night I told Spike we could either fly  
or teleport. Then I told him flying would make it a one-day trip and  
teleporting a two-day trip. He said. "If"If we flew we could find the  
slayer's house faster". Ok we'll fly down, he said. I changed to wolf  
form and started to slowly grow bigger. Then off we went trotting  
through a violet sky to Sunny dale.  
When we got there I had to change back fast. Then jump into one  
of the streets giant sewer pipes to hide from the sun. The next  
afternoon I woke up to the smell of dead fish. I felt like exploring  
and told Spike I would go see where the slayer lives. As I climbed out  
of the sewer pipe to the surface I remembered the invisible dust Kurk  
gave me. When I reached the surface I sprinkled some on my tail so no  
one would see it. I reached in the pocket of my shirt to get the paper  
with the slayer's address on it. Then I started to walk down the  
street and took the fifth street right. I stopped a couple of times to  
rub my sent on a tree so when Spike woke up he could find me. Then I  
turned to the third street left and started looking at the numbers of  
the houses.  
As I looked at the houses I noticed they where very far apart  
and most had vines growing on the fences. By the time I reached the  
end of the street I noticed there was a house that looked almost like  
a man chine. I looked at its number and it was the same as the paper.  
Then a thought ran through my mind. This had to be the slayer's house!  
I started walking slowly up the steps of the porch. When I got to the  
door I rang the doorbell. I heard someone running from the living room  
to answer the door. The door was opening and I was getting ready to be  
chopped to peaces. When all of the sudden I see a man standing there  
in the doorway looking awestruck. I bundled up the courage to ask to  
talk to the slayer. He invited me in and showed me to the living room.  
Then he left to get the slayer. I sat in the middle of a couch and  
started looking around the room. As I looked my eyes fell upon a  
teenager with long brown hair looking at me. "You're a demon aren't  
you", she said.  
At this statement I was a little taken back. Then I asked what  
her name was and told her that my name was Silver Lightning, but she  
could call me Silver for short. She said her name was Donzel, but  
everyone calls her Don or Donny. I told her I was only half demon. So,  
so that's why you look like a human, she said. Just as she said it the  
invisible dust on my tail wore off. Then the man I wet at the door was  
back with the slayer at his side. T moment the slayer saw my tail she  
asked who I was and what I was, and why had I come here. I told her I  
was a werewolf vampire, my name was Silver Lightning and a man named  
Kurk sent me here to hide from Angelus. Who was a powerful vampire who  
tried to make me evil by taking my soul?  
Then I told how I got my soul back and how I became a werewolf  
vampire. By the time I finished there was a knock on the door. It was  
Spike who had followed my sent all the way here. The slayer invited  
him in and sat on the couch beside me. Then the slayer finely  
introduced her self and the others.  
She was called Kasandra (the slayer) and the man I met at the door is  
called Zanier (the handyman). The others are Willow (a powerful witch  
of good magic), Donzel (the slayer's younger sister), Terria (Willow's  
girl friend), Oz (Willow's ex boyfriend who is also a werewolf).  
Kasandra has blond hair, green blue eyes, and likes to kick vampire  
ass. Zanier has brown eyes, and thick short cropped brown hair, and  
loves to fix things. Willow has red hair, green eyes, and besides  
being a witch loves Terria with all her heart. Terria has brown blond  
hair, brown honey eyes, and is a witch but not as powerful as Willow  
her girlfriend. Donzel has light brown eyes, long brown hair, and is  
the next slayer to be and the only slayer left besides Kasandra. Oz  
has long brown hair that goes all the way to his shoulders, rainbow  
colored eyes, and likes to run and hunt in the woods. Also I am going  
to describe me since you don't know completely how I look, I have  
white sliver hair, silver blue eyes with a hint of brown, and I also  
have little wolf like ears at the top of my head (don't forget my  
tail).  
After all the introductions I asked if Spike and I could live in  
the basement, since I had a feeling all the bedrooms where taken.  
Kasandra said, "YourYou're welcome as long as youryou're willing to  
work hard". So, who is Angelus, said Willow. He is a vampire who I  
think has been around for a long time because he knew how my kind  
became extinct. Which was about 300 years ago, I said. Your right he  
must be at lest 300 and something years old, said Willow. I remember  
he said something about a friend in Sunny dale who had a book about my  
kind, I said. I bet when he finds out from Kurk that your back he'll  
come after you, said Kasandra. That's why I came here to hide from  
him, I said. If this is going to be about him all night, then I'm  
going to sleep. I suggest that Don go to sleep because she has school  
in the morning, said Spike. Don he's right you should go to bed said  
Willow. Yah, said Kasandra. As Don headed up stairs I walked through  
the kitchen to the basement to appear a bed for Spike. When I came  
back through the kitchen Willow was sitting at the kitchen table  
eating cookies. She looked up as I walked toward her. I asked her if I  
could try one of her cookies she was eating. She said sure I could. As  
I tasted the cookie (after being used to eating rabbits) it tasted  
very sweet in a satisfying way. After I had finished the cookie I said  
good night to Willow and went to the living room. Terria was in the  
living room sipping tea. I told her Willow had just gone to bed. Terri  
finished her tea and went up stairs to go to bed too. When she reached  
the top of the stairs I headed outside to guard the front porch. When  
I opened the door I changed to wolf form not knowing Oz was sitting on  
the porch. As I started to go out I was startled to see Oz sitting  
right there beside the door. It was too late to do anything he had  
already seen me. He jumped from his chair and made a grab for my neck.  
I dodged and stood my ground in the middle of the porch. Then I had no  
choice but to change forms right before his eyes. Oz just stood there  
baffled because what was once a wolf was now the woman he had seen in  
the living room. I just stood there waiting for him to say something  
or at lest stop starring at me. He finely asked if I wonted to sit  
down. I said yes and sat down on a bench beside his chair. When we  
where settled in our chair I asked why he was so scared when I walked  
through the door in wolf form. He said he didn't know it was I. He  
didn't recognize me at all. I said I understood that the only reason I  
came out was to guard the front porch from demons.  
Then he said he'd better get going because it was getting late. I told  
him good night as he walked to his house down the street. I went back  
into the house and changed to wolf form. I fell asleep that way in the  
living room watching TV.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
I woke up (still in wolf form) to footsteps up and down the stairs. As  
I walk to the kitchen Zanier almost steps on my tail running through  
the house in his pajamas. Willow and Terria where coming down stairs  
fully dressed. Zanier, Willow, and Terria all froze when they see a  
wolf trotting toward the basement door. Then out of nowhere Kasandra  
was blocking my path to the basement. I stopped dead in my tracks  
looking up and sat down making a wine in frustration. I couldn't turn  
tail and walk out the kitchen because the others had the door blocked.  
So, I teleported into the basement and changed to human form. I was  
naked of coarsecourse from the change and appeared my self some  
cloths. When I was through I was wearing a tank top with a golden  
butterfly in the middle and a cotton kit skirt that went to my ankles.  
Then I teleported back to the kitchen to find everyone looking around  
for me.  
Good morning, I said trying to figure out the best way to tell  
them the whole truth. Did you see that wolf vanish, asked Willow?  
Well, not exactly, I said twisting my hands. What do you mean not  
exactly, asked Kasandra raising an eyebrow. I mean I saw me disappear,  
I said. How did you see you disappear, asked Zanier. I bowed my head  
and said, I was the wolf you guys saw when you came down stairs. I can  
change into a wolf at will its part of my werewolf nature so are my  
ears and tail, I said know ready to have voices screaming at me from  
all sides. The only thing was the voices didn't come. Nobody said  
anything for a while. They just stood there staring at me. It was so  
quite you could hear a train a mile away.  
I started to head out the kitchen to leave out the front door when  
Kasandra spoke. Hold on just a minute you can't leave till night  
because of Spike, said Kasandra. Fine but I plan to leave tonight  
since you and your friends seem unable to help me, I said and changed  
my corsecoarsecourse to the living room. For some reason they followed  
me andme and then went back to time kitchen to talk.  
In the kitchen I heard them talk about what to do next. Should  
they let us go or should they help us and let us stay here? "I will  
not help a demon even if she does tell us the truth now", said  
Kasandra relentlessly. "We have to let her stay Kasandra. "I don't  
even think she's whole demon", said Willow pleadingly wanting to help  
me knowing what the vampire Angelus has done to his victims. "I don't  
sincesince any thing evil in her", said Terria not even wanting to see  
me die at the hands of Angelus. Maybe she's a half demon like the  
vampire. It has a human shape but only comes out at night. She did say  
she was human once, said Zanier. That may be so but I don't think we  
can trust her. Even if I do let her stay who's to know when she might  
attack one of us in wolf form, said Kasandra knowing Silver was eve  
more powerful than a whole demon even though she had human Flaws. Does  
this mean she can stay, asked Willow really wanting me to stay.stay?  
She had a feeling that Silver could help and maybe even save their  
lives one day. She can stay but she will be your responsibility if she  
needs medical treatment or does something wrong, said Kasandra still  
not wanting Silver to stay here. One of us has to tell her the news,  
said Zanier. We will, said Willow knowing Kasandra needed time to cool  
off..  
Willow and Terria came into the living room just when I started to  
change to wolf form. I was in the middle of the transformation when I  
made myself go back to human form. That must have hurt, said Terria  
having seen me linger in half wolf half human form. It only hurt a  
little; I said knowing latter I would have aches and pains. We came to  
tell you Kasandra has decided you can stay, said Willow. Can I still  
walk around in wolf form, I asked after the little mishaps of scaring  
everyone to death. Yes, but you need to make some sound when you are  
walking, said Terria. She was wearing a red short- sleeved dress with  
buttons that opened in the front. Oh, was I doing that again I'm  
sorry. It's just my nature not to make a sound when I walk, I said now  
sitting down on the couch. We don't mind we can since your presence.  
It's Kasandra you should say sorry to, said Terria. I need to be alone  
now so I can think things over and a rest, I said. Ok we'll be up  
stairs if you need us, said Willow. Ten they went up stairs. After a  
while I decided to stay here with them and fell asleep in wolf form  
for an hour- long nap.  
Later I went to the magic shop with Willow. Before we left she  
put some invisible dust on my tail and ears. As we walked she asked  
me, "What did I eat". I told her, "I eat my kill from the hunts I make  
every other night". "You mean you eat humans like a vampire". "No, I  
only do that when I have no soul. I eat the meat off the animals I  
hunt down in wolf form". She said, "The woods were very far from here  
and she would go to the store and buy some meat". Then she asked about  
the vampire that was after me. I said, "He is tall, strong, and has  
black hair". She said, "He must have been very strong and smart to  
have been able to control you". "The only reason he could was because  
I didn't know my own strength", I said.  
When we got to the magic shop she told me that there where two  
people I should meet and talk to. We walk in and the first person I  
saw was a tall old and smart looking man at the cash register. I  
immediately started to sniff the air because it was a strange new  
place. Willow called the man behind the counter Wesley. Then she  
introduced me to him. I said hello. There was a woman who walked into  
the room from the strange basement. She had red blond hair and I  
noticed the magic smell was coming a little from her. Willow then  
introduced me to her as Mi. Then we walked off to some spell books  
lying open on the table.  
When we came back to buy the book handing Wesley the book she  
told me in my ear to change to wolf form. I didn't know why but I did  
what I was told. The moment Wesley looked at me to ask if I had  
anything I changed. The next thing I know he's yelling for Mi to put  
the closed sign on the door and close the curtains. Then I get picked  
up and put on the big wooden table where those books used to be  
sitting. As I walk in a circle on top of the table looking confused.  
"What is she", Wesley asked, staring at me. Willow tells them to ask  
me. Then he turns all attention to me and asked the same question  
again. I sit and say, "I am a werewolf vampire". Like everyone else he  
says, "That can't be there is no such thing as a werewolf vampire  
because they are extinct from every dementons". How do you know they  
where extinct", asked Willow. I know because I have the very book that  
says so", he said. Right then I changed back to human form and sat on  
the table. Then I decided to make me seem real by busting a jar of  
frogeyes with a lightning bolt. He reached up and touched my face then  
he said, this should not be. Then he asked me how did I becomeI became  
a werewolf vampire. I said I was a werewolf then Spike bit me. Who is  
Spike asked Wesley. Spike is a vampire who is the only thing I have  
close to my kind, I said. Wesley knew he should ask Willow for the  
rest of the story so he said he needed to see Spike. I said Spike was  
still asleep and would wake in about 4 hours. Then asked Willow if we  
could go now she grabbed her book and we left. Wesley said he would  
come over later to talk to Spike about what happened.  
As we walked the 3 blocks back home Willow asked why did I bustI  
busted a jar of frogeyes. I said Wesley was getting my frustrated  
asking me questions when I'm hungry. I'll make some meat loaf when we  
get home, said Willow. I then asked her if it was all right if she  
could drop me off at Oz's house. I can teleport back when your dune  
cooking, I said. The address is 7783-c Manrow Street, she said. I  
thanked her and turned right when we got to our street.  
When I got there I rang the doorbell and changed to wolf form.  
Oz opened the door and knowing the wolf was I, let me in. He led me to  
the kitchen and grabbed some meat out of the fridge and tossed it to  
me. I guess he knew I was hungry. After I finished eating I changed to  
human form wearing what I was wearing that morning. I walked over to  
him and said, "Thank you". "My pleasure", he said. Then we went into  
what was supposed to be a living room with only a couch and a TV. He  
sat down first then I sat down beside him. Then he asked the question  
that had been on his mind all day. "Are you the only one of your  
kind", he asked. "Yes, and I wish to make more of my kind so we can  
once again make the world a beautiful place and all other dementons",  
I said. As we talked some more and I told him what happened that  
afternoon, we got to know each other very well. I didn't mind when he  
put his fingers through my hair. We talked and laughed for about 2  
hours. Then I finely asked him to come have dinner with me at  
Kasandra's house tonight. I even told him Willow was cooking meat  
loaf. He said, "Ok" and we left the house holding hands walking down  
the street. When we got there I smelt something burning so I  
teleported into the house.  
When I got inside smoke was coming from the kitchen oven. I ran  
in and saw Willow coughing because of all of the smoke. I grabbed her  
and teleported us outside with Oz. I told both of them to stay at the  
sidewalk. I then asked Willow if anyone else was inside she said  
Kasandra took Donzel to her friendsfriend's house and Terria went to  
the market real quick. What about Zanier is he in the house, I asked  
He is up stairs in the house taking a nap, said Willow. Stay here I'll  
have to go back in and get Zanier before I put out the fire, I said. I  
zapped myself up stairs to Zanier room real fast. When I got there he  
was waking up because he had fallen off the bed I grabbed him and  
teleported back outside to Willow and Oz then I teleported back in to  
stop the fire. I knew what I had to do. I had to blow ice to freeze  
the fire to stop the smoke from getting worse. While I was doing this  
Kasandra returned after leaving Donzel at her friend's house for a  
sleep over. When she saw Willow Oz, and Zanier outside she asked what  
was wrong. Willow told Kasandra, "the stove caught on fire and smoke  
was everywhere. Then Silver came and took me and Zanier out of the  
house". Then Willow told Kasandra, "Silver had went back in to stop  
the fire". When Kasandra heard this she ran into the house to help me  
with the fire, but when she came it was too late it was over.  
The whole kitchen was wet with melted ice and I exasted was wet  
and cold on the floor. When Kasandra saw me on the floor she ran to  
the basement to get Spike up. Spike heard Kasandra come in and got up  
like someone had put a needle in his butt. He ran up the stairs pass  
her having sinced that I was hurt ran straight for me. The others now  
coming in thinking the fire was gone saw Spike gently pick me up and  
carry me to the living room couch. He yelled to Kasandra to grab the  
covers off the bed in the basement. Kasandra came running up with the  
bed quilt and handed it to Spike. Spike covered me with the quilt and  
started rubbing my legs and arms to make me warm. Spike cared for me  
too much to let me die or get hurt because if it weren't for him I  
wouldn't have become what I am. It's not his fault though that I am  
what I am. So, when I opened my eyes he then knew I was going to be  
ok, but I was still too weak to move so he asked Oz to stay with me  
while he went to go find Terria. The reason he only trusted Oz to was  
he had a feeling he was a little like me.  
About a street or two down Wesley was walking to Kasandra's to  
talk to Spike about what happened with me. Terria was walking down the  
street to Kasandra's house when she met Spike. She didn't really trust  
Spike because he was a vampire even though he had a soul now. Spike  
told Terria that they had to hurry back because I really had to eat  
something soon or I would go into a deep shock.  
Back at the house Oz was talking to me to keep me awake holding  
my hand very tightly. Willow was up stairs firing a poison to give me  
more energy and Zanier was working on mopping up the floor. While  
Kasandra tries to boil some water to cook some meat for me to eat.  
Wesley was a block away mow and Spike and Terria had just gotten back.  
They where now unwrapping raw meat and putting half if it into the  
boiling water and Spike giving the other half to Oz. Oz broke it into  
pieces to feed me. By the time Wesley get to Kasandra's house I have  
most of my energy back and can walk a little.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Wesley is on his way here, I kept thinking. I have to tell Spike  
Wesley is on his way here", I whispered to Oz who was beside me. When  
he heard this he called for Spike to come into the living room. Spike  
ran from the kitchen to the living room to get to Oz. He asked him  
what he wonted; Oz said I had something to tell him. Spike bent down  
beside me and asked what did I want to tell him. I once again  
whispered in his ear, Wesley is on his way here to talk to you. Who is  
Wesley, he asked me. Willow will tell you, I said weakly. Spike once  
again stood up and left to find Willow.  
When Spike asked Willow about Wesley she told him Wesley was  
once a watcher. Spike just stood there and looked at her because he  
didn't have a clue what she was talking about. She went on to say, "A  
watcher is a person who learns about demons and magic to help a slayer  
understand what she's up against". "He wants to talk to you because  
you where the one who bit Silver when she was a werewolf", she said.  
"Just like Oz", he said. "Excuse me how did you know Oz is a  
werewolf", she said? "I know because I had a feeling earlier he was  
part of what Silver is. That's why I let him stay by her when I  
can't", said Spike. "You must not tell her", said Willow. "That's just  
what I plan to do", said Spike.  
Right then the doorbell rang it was Wesley. Oz left me in the  
living room to answer the door. Wesley walked in and saw me on the  
sofa lying down so he sat on the near by couch. He saw my pale face  
and asked if I was all right. I said I was just a little tiered. Then  
he asked, "Where is Spike"? Spike walked into the room and sat in the  
chair that Oz was sitting in earlier right beside me. He rubbed my  
head saying, "Willow will be bringing dinner shortly to feed you".  
Then he said I could go to sleep if I wanted to since I was so tiered  
from today. I turned around facing the couch side with my tail  
sticking out from under the covers and went to sleep.  
While I was a sleep Spike and Wesley talked about very serious  
matters. "You are the vampire that bit Silver, correct", said Wesley?  
"Yes, but it was too hard to resist not to", said Spike miserably from  
the memory of me falling to the floor after he bit me. "What happened  
while Silver was changing", asked Wesley? "At first she started  
glowing this silvery light all around her. Then her eyes opened wide  
and her hair turned to this white Silver color like she has now", said  
Spike trying to describe my hair. "What color was her hair before the  
change"? "It was black and had gray lines running through it. When I  
met her I figured she had highlighted it so I didn't know she was a  
werewolf", said Spike exclaiming. "Then what happened after her hair  
changed color", asked Wesley wanting to know more of what happened  
next. "There was thunder and lightning flashing loudly all around the  
bed out of nowhere. Then all of the sudden everything went silent  
leaving no evidence of what happened but before only different", said  
Spike. "So your saying she changed into this powerful almighty half  
demon over night", said Wesley trying to regain his posture. "Now I  
understand what she meant when she told Angelus the mixture of two  
bloods", said Spike. "She meant the combination of two creatures  
joined in one body that cannot be killed from the outside but the  
inside". Yet she is destined to be the only one of her kind for all  
eternity", said Wesley. "That is not true for all she needs to fond is  
a person who loves her", said Spike. "She can't mate with a human  
because she is mostly demon", said Wesley. "So, that means we'll have  
to find a person who is part of what she is or all demon", said Spike.  
"I think we should talk to her about this later, but first we'll have  
to get some x-rays of her inside to study her more closely", said  
Wesley.  
Willow walked in and said dinner was ready. Spike stood over my  
sleeping body and shook me gently to wake me up. I woke up with a yawn  
with almost all my energy back. When I was told dinner was ready I  
stood up ready to run to the kitchen table. Spike stood close to me to  
wake sure I wouldn't fall overt my feet. When I got to the table I sat  
down between Oz and Spike. Oz asked if I felt better I told him I  
still had a little energy to gain before I can use my powers again.  
When dinner started I had a plate full of red meat (my favorite) and a  
glass of water. At the middle of the dinner we pared off with each  
other to talk. Spike and Wesley where talking about me. Willow and  
Terria were exciting over a counter spell book, and Zanier and  
Kasandra where to buy a new stove. I was asking Oz if he could go  
stomach back just to show me the way to the woods. At the end of  
dinner Wesley left along with Zanier and Kasandra went patrolling  
while Oz gave me a hug good bye and went home. Willow and Terria went  
up stairs to study magic before they went to bed. Spike and I where  
left alone together in the living room, before he had to go back to  
the basement to sleep.  
As we sat there on the sofa together Spike asked the question he  
had been dieing to ask since he talked with Wesley. "Silver, are you  
lonely", asked Spike? "Why would I be lonely when I have people around  
me who care about me", I said? "No, I mean are you lonely because you  
are the only one of your kind", said Spike? "Yes, It is hard to  
believe that I am the only one of my kind. Sometimes I wish I could  
mate and make more of my kind, but I know it will be difficult to find  
a mate", I said sadly. "Wesley and I where talking about that and  
think that you can only mate with half demons or with humans, but with  
a price", said Spike. "I think I should try to find a mate to  
repopulate my kind, but my mate will have to agree and love me truly",  
I said. "Then we should get some x-rays of your body to see who you  
can mate with", said Spike. All right we'll go to the hospital and get  
a doctor to take some x-rays, I said. In the mean time the sun is  
coming up so I should go back to the basement, said Spike. So, we said  
good night to each other and I was left all alone to go to sleep on  
the sofa.  
I woke up late that morning not to noisy footsteps but to my own  
hunger. Over night I had regained all the strength I had lost  
yesterday afternoon. I stood up and dressed automatically into leather  
paints and jackets, and a red t-shirt. Since it was warm I took the  
jacket off and lain it on the couch then headed off toward the fridge.  
I founded a couple of slices of meat and took them to the table to  
eat. As I was eating Willow walked in wearing a white nightgown with  
her hair standing at the top of her head. Good morning, she said and  
went to the fridge for some orange juice. When she came back and sat  
at the table she asked me if I had all my energy back yet. I answered  
her I did and asked if she slept all right last night. She said Terria  
and I slept fine last night. How about you". I slept the best I could  
after being tempted several times to change to wolf form, I said.  
After she had finished her orange juice she went back up stairs to  
dress. I finished eating and went to the living room and disappeared  
the covers that where lying on the floor and sat down to watch the  
news. When Kasandra walked in and seeing that I was back to normal  
went over to ask if I could go patrolling with her to night. I just  
said "Yah whatever" not hearing what she saying because I was watching  
the news.  
On the news was a man frozen in ice. The doctors say he would be  
all right after he was defrosted. I laughed at his face because his  
eyes where all droopy looking. Kasandra on the other hand didn't think  
it was so funny so she gave me a look that made me stop laughing.  
After the news- cast was off I went outside for a walk. While I was  
walking I stopped a couple of times at polls and things. Then I  
thought about teleporting to the museum to see the crime seen. Since I  
hadn't had an adventure for a while I teleported there. When I got  
thee yellow do not trespass signs where everywhere knowing that I  
snuck through the back door and went in side. Then I walked into the  
room where they had found the body frozen in ice. I caught the sent of  
three boys headed the same way as I was headed to the room with the  
rare diamonds in it. Then I sniffed the tallest boy go forward and get  
the diamond out of the box and start walking away. Then all three of  
them ran off. I knew I had to tell Kasandra because they where  
criminals so, I teleported home.  
I turned up right back in the living room where I was before.  
Then I followed Kasandra's sent to the back yard. When I got there she  
was shooting targets with a stake bow and arrow. When she heard me she  
stopped and turned around. Then she asked me what I wonted I told her  
I had just teleported back from the museum and sneaked in to check the  
room where the man was frozen. Then I told her I had smelt three  
teenage boys come in and steal a big diamond out of a box in the  
middle of the room. She said we would have to follow their sent to  
their hide out to night when we patrol. Then she asked if I would like  
to work out with her some on kicking and boxing. I said sure and off  
we went to the grass part of the yard to wrestle. Before we did I  
changed cloths into a nice gray sweat suit then we started to wrestle  
for about an hour then I went inside to take a shower. After I took a  
shower I dressed back into my regular cloths and took a nap in the  
living room in wolf form. Later while I was sleeping Zanier came by  
not wanting to wake me up petted my head and went off to talk to  
Willow.  
I woke up an hour later to be shocked at seeing Oz looking down over  
me. I was so shocked that I ran and hid under the sofa I was sleeping  
by. Oz reached under the sofa and gently tugged me out. He then said  
sorry if he had scared me. I said it was ok because I hadn't known he  
was here. He looked a little uncomfortable talking to a wolf so I  
changed into human form and asked him why he stopped by. He said he  
wonted to see if I was better yet because he wonted to take me out to  
the woods tomorrow night. I told him that would be great because I was  
going patrolling with Kasandra to night. Then we headed out to sit on  
the porch since it was warm outside. As we sat outside I talked about  
how tomorrow night had a full moon and how beautiful it would be. Then  
I asked him if we should have a picnic there he said we where going  
hunting in stead.  
After about 20 minutes of talking Donzel came walking up the  
sidewalk carrying a sleeping bag. She said grumpily, "Kasandra was  
suppose to pick me up this afternoon"! "Maybe she forgot," I said  
suggestively to her. "How can a person forget to pick up her own  
sister", shouted Don as Kasandra walked out of the house. When  
Kasandra saw Donzel her smile was whipped right off her face. "Don I'm  
sorry it's just I had so much on my mind today I forgot. Don come on  
it was an accident come on Don don't be mad", said Kasandra as Donzel  
stormed up stairs to her room. "She doesn't understand that being the  
slayer is hard work", said Kasandra sadly sitting down next to me.  
"It's ok when she gets older she'll understand", I said reassuringly.  
"I guess she will grow up soon", said Oz. We all laughed at that and  
went inside to get ready for the night.  
I went down to the basement to see if Spike was up yet. When I  
got down the stairs he was sitting on the middle of the bed looking at  
the ceiling. I came over and sat down beside him on the bed. He  
reached over and put his fingers through my hair. "How is my favorite  
half demon doing", he said with a grin. If it gets any hotter I will  
have to stay down here, I said playfully. He bent over to the bed  
stand and grabbed my big silver brush and asked me to sit in front of  
him so he could brush my hair back out. I sat in front of him and as  
he gently brushed my hair I asked, if he would like to patrol to  
night. "Yesterday you where on the floor with barely enough energy to  
move and to night you what to go fight", said Spike thinking I was  
joking. "Spike I'm not joking I am going patrolling with Kasandra to  
night", I said seriously. Spike's grin was whipped off his face when  
he saw I was serious. He knew I would go any way if he said no so he  
said he would go. He had finished my hair so I jumped off the bed  
grabbed his hand and dragged him up stairs. As we passed trough the  
kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks, Donzel was sitting at the table  
eating a box of cookies ad a whole container of ice cream. Spike  
looked at her with a questioning look. "What's got her eating like a  
pig", he asked.  
She is just mad because Kasandra forgot to pick her up at her  
friend's house. Then I grabbed his hand and dragged him the rest of  
the way to the living room. Zanier was watching a funny TV show. Spike  
sat down beside him and started laughing once he saw a fat lady slap a  
skinny man with a white glove. Later Kasandra came into the room and  
said Lets go. I got up and followed her outside. She was carrying the  
same bow I saw with her earlier. When Spike heard the front door shut  
he yelled he wasn't going with us. On the way down the street Kasandra  
and I didn't talk all we did was walk fast. All the way to the grave  
yard through the front gate Kasandra said the only way to kill a  
vampire is to chop their head off or stab them through the heart with  
a stake. I figured we where going to fight vampires at the graveyard.  
That's why I had to agree to wrestle with Kasandra.  
The moment we walked in I got a feeling someone was watching me.  
Buffy then saw some vampires and we had to charge them. There was one  
wearing a cowboy hat and the other was a woman with glasses. Buffy  
took the man and I took the woman. The vampire managed to get a couple  
of hits in before I chopped her head off with my extended claws.  
Kasandra only got hit once and then stabbed him through the heart with  
a wooden stake. We had a couple more fights with vampires and then  
headed off to the museum.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Behind the museum I changed to wolf form so we could follow  
their sent more carefully. As we followed the sent to the bushes  
behind the museum. I took the vision of what they look like and how  
tall they where. The three men started to run to their hide out down  
the road. We followed the sent down and across many streets till it  
stopped at the basement of a house. At first I was going to go in and  
fry them all but Kasandra healed me back. "Lets just sneak in from the  
front door", she said. "Great idea then we can take them by surprise",  
I said. I changed back to human form and followed her to the front.  
When we got to the front I appeared a key to the front door. We  
unlocked the door and went in. I noticed that there was nothing in the  
house but a stove. I figured they had moved everything else to the  
basement.  
When we got to the basement door I appeared a key to unlock it.  
Kasandra told me to go in first and trick them while she thought up a  
plan to leer them to jail. I told her I'll do my best and slipped in.  
I then creped quietly down the stairs, but when I landed on the floor  
an alarm went off blinding me with these flashing lights. The next  
thing I know a cage appears around me and three young men appear from  
the darkness. "So, you tried to send us to jail", said the tallest  
one. I had to figure out some way to lie to them. "No, I just wonted  
to see who was behind the master plan on stealing a giant diamond and  
get away with it". I said in my most convincing voice. "You want to  
know do you", he said? Then he said their names, Todd was the tall one  
with dark black hair and big nose. Tim and Sam where gay, but Tim was  
shorter than Sam. All of them had black hair. Tim went and turned the  
lights on so we could see better.  
When they all looked back at the cage where I was. All of their  
mouths went into the shape of an O. I guess they where amazed at how  
beautiful I was. Finely Todd came to his sinces and slapped the other  
two to make them stop staring. "You all know I can get out of this  
cage don't you", I said smartly. Then I teleported out of the cage to  
the funny looking machine that was behind them. They spun around and  
since my back was to them they saw my tail sticking through my paints.  
When I turned back around with the so-called freeze machine in my  
hands. All I heard before I froze them was "She's a demon"! Then they  
where frozen on the spot.  
I dropped the machine and broke it with a lightning blot. Then I  
ran back up the stairs to get Kasandra. She was standing outside the  
house waiting for me. We went in the house and during the police  
station. The police thanked us and said they would take it from there.  
Kasandra and I when went to get some sleep. Plus we needed to first  
aid Kasandra's cut on her lip and take a shower. I went to sleep in  
the living as usual and slept in human form on the new sofa bed Zanier  
had in staled.  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
I woke up on the living room floor that morning flat on my face.  
Wondering how I had gotten there I figured I must have fallen off some  
how. I sat up and looked around no one was up yet. It must be early in  
the morning. So, I got up and changed to a blue jean skirt and white  
sleeved puffed shirt. As I walked through the kitchen I grabbed a milk  
jug full of blood from the counter to give Spike something to eat. As  
I walked down the basement stairs, but when I looked down at his face  
his eyes flashed open. I got a little startled, but he grabbed my  
wrist when I tried to get up from the bed. Then I looked back down at  
his silver green eyes and stopped trying to get away. "Why are you  
down here when there's light outside", he asked rubbing my arm gently.  
"I just felt like coming down here to talk to you for awhile", I said.  
He let go of my arm and sat up straight with his back to the head of  
the bed. "I have been wanting to tell you something", he said  
beckoning me closer to him. I scooted closer to him and put my head on  
his shoulder. I could hear his nonhuman heart beating. "What do you  
want to tell me", I asked titling my head up to see his face. "You  
know I care for you right", he asked. "Yes, you care for me just as if  
I where a little sister", I said gently. "What would you think of Oz  
if he had some thing that you had"; he said moving hands in front of  
him uncomfortably. "Oz could never have any thing I have because he's  
human", I said questioningly looking at him. "Well not exactly", said  
Spike. "What do you mean by that", I asked still looking at him? "I  
can't tell you because then you'll get mad and have a fight with Oz  
when he likes you", said Spike! "I wont fight with Oz because I like  
him too", I said almost about to laugh at the way he looked at me when  
I said that. "I guess your right I should tell you. Well hear goes, Oz  
is a werewolf", he said looking sad a little. He bowed his head down  
so he couldn't see my face.  
Then what I said after that shocked him. "So, that's why he  
wonted to go to the woods to night. There's a full moon and he wonted  
to go hunting with me", I said getting up from the bed. "I bet he was  
going to tell you to night and then change into a werewolf", said  
Spike glumly. I handed Spike his jug and bent over and kissed him on  
the cheek. Then I ran up stairs to talk to Willow if she was up. I  
found her walking out of the bathroom in the hall. "Good morning", she  
said when she saw me. I asked her if she was taking Don to school to  
day. "Why do you want to know", she said with a yawn?  
"I was wondering if I could go to", I said putting my head down  
a little. "What to school and creep", she stopped in the middle of her  
sentence and looked at me. Then she said, "You couldn't because of  
your tail and ears. They will be scared of you and some will make fun  
of you". "No, they wont if I fry them to a crisp", I said with a brave  
look on my face. "No, Silver you can't hurt humans because their  
innocent", said Willow with a hint of fair in her voice. "We could use  
magic and make my ears and tail disappear", I said excitedly. "Ok, you  
can go with her only if Kasandra says you can", she said.  
Then she left to go wake Don while I headed to Kasandra's room  
across the hall. I decided to change to wolf form and slip in on her  
bed and nuzzle at her nose till she woke up. She woke up the moment my  
nose touched her's. She grabbed my nose I yelped and jumped off the  
bed. Then I ran out the room barking all the way to the living room  
and hid under the sofa. All of my body couldn't fit under it so my  
backside and tail stuck out. As I lay under the sofa I could still  
fell the pain of her grabbing my nose.  
Mean while Kasandra had jumped out of bed. All she had seen of  
Silver was a blur of silver fur. She felt over her nose where Silver's  
cold nose had been. As she looked through her closet for something to  
wear she wondered if she should go apologize to Silver for grabbing  
her nose and scaring her. Buffy decide to go ask Willow for advice.  
Terria had heard Silver barking and running down stairs and found  
Silver hiding under the sofa. As she walked over I heard her and  
squeezed from under the couch.  
"Silver what happened to make you bark and run down the stairs",  
she asked me? I was in Kasandra's room and nuzzled her with my nose.  
"She woke up, but doing it she grabbed my nose really hard and I got  
scared", I said bowing my furry head down sadly. Terria bent down and  
sat beside me. She petted my head between my ears softly after she sat  
down. "It's ok to be scared sometimes", she said gently. I changed  
back to human form and sat back down beside her. She gave me a hug and  
told me I should go talk to Kasandra about what happened and then she  
left. Kasandra was now talking to Willow "You're giving her too much  
space in the house", she said. "I told Silver she go into your room  
and ask you something", said Willow nervously braiding Don's hair into  
pigtails.  
"I already said she could stay because you and Terria wonted to  
help her", said Kasandra franticly trying to keep her voice low.  
"Silver didn't mean to make you mad Kasandra. She was just trying to  
wake you up nicely", said Willow. "What did Silver do wrong", asked  
Donzel putting a bow at the end of her pigtail? "Silver went into  
Kasandra's room in wolf form and tried to wake Kasandra up with a  
nuzzle on her nose. Kasandra thought Silver was trying to attack her.  
So, she grabbed Silver's nose really hard", said Willow with a pinch  
of empathy for Silver. "Silver got frightened and ran down the stairs  
yelping and barking", finished Kasandra putting her arms in front of  
her. "So, that was who barking and thundering down the hall and woke  
me up", said Don. "She wouldn't have been barking if Kasandra hadn't  
pulled her nose so hard", said Terria now walking into the room. "I  
think I should apologize to Silver", said Kasandra thinking of how  
Silver might have felt. Kasandra left to go find Silver down stairs.  
I was headed to the basement again to get the jug from Spike for  
the morning. As I walked down the stairs I saw Spike sitting up in bed  
holding a pillow to his face, "Get out of here right now Kasandra",  
said Spike his voice burred by the pillow. I turned and looked at the  
bottom of the stairs. There in mid step stood Kasandra looking in my  
direction. "Its ok Kasandra Spikes just paranoid right now", I said.  
Kasandra walked across the floor and stopped right beside me. "I just  
wonted to apologize about what happened this morning. If there's  
anything you want to do just tell me", she said. "Well, I was wanting  
to go to school with Don once a week", I said with a sigh. "You can go  
to school with Don and watch over her I guess"; she said knowing she  
couldn't say no.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
That morning we went to Don's high school. When I told Donzel  
she was really shocked. "She said you could come to school with me",  
she said in amazement. "Yep, and even enrolled me into some classes",  
I said in a tossed voice. As we road to school Willow gave me some  
rules on what not to do at school. "No, using your powers, and no  
being strange to any one", she said in a worried voice. "Ok, I won't  
use my powers I promise", I said in an annoyed voice. The moment I  
walked on campus every boy and girl looked at me. As I walked by this  
one boy told his buddy what a hottie I was. So girl whispered to each  
other on how I got my hair that color. No one but the teachers asked  
my name. I told her it was Silver. By 3rd period everyone was talking  
about me everywhere I turned. Since I didn't have afternoon classes I  
was headed to the football field.  
As I walked down the hall I ran into this 18-year-old boy and  
dropped my books. We both bent down at the same time to pick up the  
books, but we bumped heads. I was so startled I stood up and let him  
pick them up. I came face to face with Angelus or at lest the face of  
Angelus. Then he said, "Hi, my name is Angus what's yours". I knew  
then Angelus had gotten his soul back and knew whom I was. "My name is  
Silver", I said looking at those same dark midnight eyes I had seen a  
year ago.  
"Hi, Silver don't you have class or something", he said looking  
up and down the hall. "No, I only have morning classes. I'm headed to  
the football field. What to come", I said egure to get somewhere where  
other people weren't? "I can't I have a skin condition"; he said  
looking down at his sneakers. "We could go to the cafeteria", I said  
knowing lunch was over. I kept trying to look him in the eyes, but he  
kept looking away. "If it's all right with you I'll go", he said like  
I didn't like him. "It's all right with me Angus", I said. We started  
walking to the front of the school to the cafeteria. When we walked  
into the cafeteria no one was there. We sat at a round table in a dark  
corner.  
Angus went around and pulled out my chair for me then went to sit down  
at the seat beside me. I sat down first and waited for him to sit  
down. In mid sitting poshian Angus had a vision of the past when he  
was Angelus. In the vision he saw a golden haired demon being crushed  
by a building. He saw him self-running toward her and digging up the  
demon to find her injured. Then he saw the demon on the floor being  
bandaged by a brown haired man. He then snapped back to the present  
where he was sitting in a chair. Angus looked at me and noticed he was  
looking at the same face he had seen in his vision. Only thing was  
that she had silver hair not golden blond. When I looked at his face I  
could tell he had just had a vision of what he had dune when he was  
Angelus.  
"Go ahead and yell at me", he said getting ready for a burst of  
range and furry. "I wont yell at you because it is not your fault its  
Angeles's", I said knowing that he was not Angelus any more. "I am  
sorry for every thing he did to you", he said with watery eyes. "We  
have to get Don"; I said now getting up running toward the door. Angus  
followed me running as fast as he could to keep up. I knocked on the  
door and stormed in. Don saw me and got up and ran to me pushing me  
out the door behind her. She looked at me and saw Angus standing there  
behind me huffing and puffing. "What's going on why did you come to  
the class", she said looking up and down the hallway for people.  
"Something has come up", I said. "If something has we need to call  
Willow", said Don. "No, there's not time", I said grabbing Angus and  
Don's hands. I then teleported us back home right into the kitchen  
where Willow was.  
Willow had been holding a glass vase when we appeared in front  
of her. It started her and she dropped the vase. It was smashed into a  
thousand peaces on the floor. When she saw that we where there she  
looked at each of our faces and her eyes landed right on Angus. "Who  
is he", she said still looking right him? "This is Angus", I said.  
Isn't that the dud who took your soul Silver said Don moving away from  
Angus. "Yes, but Angus isn't Angelus. Angus has a soul but Angelus  
does not", I said hoping they would understand what I had just said.  
"You promised that you wouldn't use your powers at school", said  
Willow remembering what I had said in the car. "I know but it was an  
emergency crisis and besides I had my fingers crossed", I said with a  
grin on my face. "Sometimes I think you act like a brat", said Willow  
shaking her head sadly. "I guess he'll have to stay in the basement  
with Spike till to night", said Don. "Follow me Angus, Spike wont be  
happy sharing his space but he'll get over it".  
We got down the basement stairs and walked to the opposite wall.  
I appeared a bed and turned to go. When Angus called my name. I turned  
and looked at him standing there looking at me. "Thanks", he said.  
"Hu", I said looking surprised at what he was saying. "Thanks for what  
you're doing for me. I really appreciate it", he said turning his back  
to me. I turned back around and hurried up the stairs to the kitchen.  
Willow was there waiting for me at the door. Now she looked mad. I  
tried to go pass her without her noticing, but she did. Her red hair  
looking scarier than ever. She had the maddest look on her face. "You  
stop right there Silver", she said in a cold voice. I stopped dead in  
my tracks and looked at her with fear in my eyes. "I want you to  
explain to me why and how that vampire is not Angelus", said Willow  
sitting down in the chair she had moved from the table.  
  
CHAPTER 15  
The truth about Angelus  
  
"I have to tell you the truth now I guess", I said. "Heres how  
it happened. Angelus took my soul and sort of fell in love with Golden  
Thunder, but she didn't know. So when Golden Thunder got hurt Angelus  
knew it was his entire fault because if he hadn't taken my soul this  
ever would have happened. When we got to Kurk's house he found out how  
bad the wound was and he over flowed and left. Golden Thunder healed  
over night and asked for the power to teleport, but when he did the  
ball he was using was a Soursorer globe. It gave me my soul back and  
knowing if Angelus found he would take it again because he was in love  
with Golden Thunder and not me. Kurt gave me directions to your house  
so Angelus couldn't find me, but before left I asked if he could give  
Angelus his soul back. He said he could try after he sinced we had  
gotten here. When he tried it mush have worked. Then he probably sent  
Angus knowing I could help him become good", I said now looking at  
Willow's face calm again. "So, Angelus and Angus are the same person  
except Angelus can't come out when Angus has a soul", she said with a  
look of amazement on her face. "Yep, that's pretty much it", I said  
tired and wanting to go to bed.  
While I think this over you can get some rest, said Willow knowing I  
was tired. I changed to a lavender gown and went to the living room to  
get some sleep. I slept for a long time may be about 5 hours at lest.  
I woke up with a start seeing Spike looking at me very angrily. "Who  
is he", said Spike looking at me very angry. "Who is who", I asked?  
"That other vampire sleeping down in the basement", said Spike more  
fearfully that before. "Oh him, his name is Angus and he used to be  
Angelus when he had no soul", I said with an odd look on my face. "Why  
didn't you tell me before letting him sleep in the same room with me",  
asked Spike still angry. "I didn't tell you because you where sleeping  
so peacefully and I was scared you'd get mad", I said now realizing he  
wasn't as mad as he seemed. I sat up and asked him to sit beside me,  
"I went to Don's school to day for my last year in high school. When I  
was headed to the football field I ran into Angus.  
We went to the lunchroom and talked. Angus had a vision of the  
past and knew he had to talk to me. Then I knew that Angelus was Angus  
with a soul", I said looking up at him hoping he under stood. "So,  
your saying your going to have me teach him how to be good and not bad  
is that it", he said with a frown. "Yes, that is what I plan to have  
you do since you usually sleep all day", I said sarcastically. "Ok if  
it will make you happy. I'll show Angus how to be good just like an  
angel". "Thanks so much", I said joyfully jumping up and hugging him.  
"I'll guess I'll let him rest till tomorrow since he is probably tired  
to death", said Spike heading off to go back to sleep.  
I changed cloths after he left the room to what I had before I  
went to sleep. I then headed to the front porch, but when I got to the  
door and saw Oz on the other side with a rose in his hand. "Oh god, I  
almost forgot", I said letting him in and covering my face with my  
hands. "I didn't know you where coming so early", I said seeing the  
sun setting already. "I like being early", said Oz knowing he had  
surprised Silver by coming before 9:00. I led him to the living room  
then hurried to the bathroom to change into something else. When I got  
in the bathroom I changed into some blue jeans and a tank top with a  
wolf on it. Then I ran back to the living room to get Oz to go. When I  
came in he asked if I was ready to go. I said, "Yes".  
  
CHAPTER 16  
The date with Oz  
  
We went to the woods for our hunting date. As we waited for the moon  
to appear in the dark blue night sky we sat by a tree and talked. (I  
had to act like I didn't know he was a werewolf). "How are you going  
to hunt with me when your not an animal", I asked curios at what he  
was going to say. "Well, actually I am", he said in a near whisper.  
"What do you mean you're an animal, I don't see any claws, fangs,  
ears, tails or paws on you", I said wonderingly looking at him. "I'm a  
werewolf. I only change when the moon in out", said Oz waiting for me  
to run away. "I already know", I said grabbing one of his hands to  
reassure him. "How could you know. The only people who know are Willow  
and Terria", he said shocked that I knew. "Willow told Spike and today  
Spike told me. I don't care because you are part of who I am. You're  
sort of like a cousin of my kind and now we can be closer than ever",  
I said trying to cheer him up. "Hay, Your right we are part of each  
other. I don't know why I was so scared to tell you before. I guess I  
was scared you wouldn't like me", he said glad to know we could be  
closer than before. "So, lets go and hunt", I said excitedly. Oz  
changed to wolf form because the moon was now out. I changed to wolf  
form right after him and we went trotting off in to the forest for  
food.  
The strategy was to let Oz find the pray and let me kill it.  
Then I get to find the pray and Oz gets to kill it. Then we would do  
it together. The first two pray where rabbits but the third was a buck  
with giant antlers. We ate the muscle, bone, heart and skin. The only  
things we didn't eat were the internal organs. That night instead of  
going home we slept in the woods together in wolf form. In the morning  
we had both changed back to human form. Oz nuzzled me awake, on the  
nose. I sat up and appeared a brush to brush the leaves and twigs out  
of my hair. When I finished my hair was as shiny as ever.  
That morning when I got home Spike was sitting in the living  
room with a blanket over his head. Where have you been, he asked in a  
worried tone. I was with Oz sleeping in the woods and hunting all  
night, I answered. You should have been home last night, he said. You  
shouldn't be in the room when the sun is out. I need to get you back  
in the basement, I said worried the sun light might get to him. He  
followed me back down stairs to the basement. He sat beside me on his  
bed. We need to get some x rays tonight since you are going to mate  
with Oz, said Spike. How do you know I want to mate with Oz, I said  
angry he knew I wanted to have a child form Oz. I can tell because if  
you didn't you wouldn't have stayed out all night with him, said  
Spike. I blushed turning my face away from him into a pillow knowing  
it was the truth. I can't because my kind mate to populate my kind,  
but can't get married because we can't stay in love with one person  
forever unless it is our last mate for the rest of our life, I said  
bursting into tears. Well Oz will understand because he is a werewolf.  
Said Spike holding me to stop me from crying. We have to get the X  
rays tonight. We just have to, I said desperately and fell into a  
sleep from crying.  
Spike lay me down beside him in the bed and went to sleep.  
Knowing I was about to change my life forever.  
  
CHAPTER 17  
Taking the X ray and why they come back  
  
That night was chilly and the moon was now gone for the rest of the  
month. When I woke up I called Oz and told him I was going to the  
hospital if he wonted to see me. He wished me luck and hung up. Wesley  
was waiting out side in the car for Spike and me. Angus was to stay  
there with the others incase something had happened while I was gone.  
I was wearing a sweater and blue jeans since it was cold outside.  
Spike opened the car door for me and then went to sit in the back.  
Wesley told as to buckle up our seat belts before starting the car and  
backing out the driveway.  
On the way there I got a little jumpy for having nothing to do  
so Spike told me some made up folk tales. When we got there Wesley  
parked in the parking lot and put some invisible dust on my tail just  
in case other people where there. There was some difficulty getting me  
to go inside because of the memory of the last time I went to the  
hospital of her the attack from a werewolf. After we went inside I  
figured it wasn't that bad after all. We went into the waiting room  
and sat down in blue chairs. Other people where also waiting to be  
called up to go and get X rays and things like that. Finely after  
about 30 minutes a male doctor called us up. I see that you need to  
get an X ray right away for the young lady; he said looking at us all  
at once. He led me to a changing room so I could put on a gown. Spike  
and Wesley waited with the doctor for me to come out.  
While they where waiting the doctor asked if they wonted to X  
ray my whole body to check for any thing unusual. Ok that will take  
about 15 minutes and then we'll come back into the room and sat in a  
chair besides Wesley and asked him what was going on. He said I needed  
to go and have my X rays taken in a room at the end of the hall. I got  
up and started to head for the door to leave when Spike grabbed my  
hand. I looked down at him as he told me to be careful and not to be  
suspisus. "Ok", I said and left the room. I started walking to the X  
ray room where the doctor was standing. He opened the door and told me  
to lie on this big table so he could X ray my whole body. He turned  
the light off and turned the ones over my head on. I closed my eyes  
and heard a click. Then he told me to turn over. I did and closed my  
eyes again. The next thing I know is I'm headed back to the dressing  
room to dress again.  
The doctor was in the development room to get the X rays and have a  
look at them. What he saw surprised him. In the first picture he saw  
three hearts instead of one. The first two hearts where at the top of  
the chest where only one should be, but the third was in a completely  
different spot it was in the second picture of the back right in the  
middle almost on the backbone. "These people must be freaks" he said  
to him self. He rushed back to the office and handed Wesley the X rays  
and told him after I had returned to leave.  
When I got back to the office Spike grabbed my arm and ran out  
the hospital all the way to the car. Wesley was already in the car  
starting it up. No one spoke until we got home inside the house.  
Wesley grabbed me and sat me down on the sofa. "What's wrong", I said  
worried the doctor found something wrong with me. Spike grabbed a lamp  
from a corner of the room and Wesley pulled the X ray out of the  
folder. Wesley put the X ray in front of the light. At first I didn't  
notice anything wrong then I saw three hearts two of which where in  
the chest area. I looked at Wesley and said, "Wesley how can I have  
three hearts"? "Each heart must stand for a part of you", he said  
rubbing his chin. "So, you mean my human heart and the one right of  
that must be my werewolf heart. Then the one near my back bone must be  
my vampire heart", I said looking at him confused. "That can't be",  
said Spike looking at the X rays in bewilderment. "Oh, yes it can",  
said Wesley. "Then tell us Wesley what you think", said Spike.  
"Ok, then here goes, I think that Silver earned each of her  
hearts when she got bitten by the werewolf and you. When Silver was  
bitten by you there was no more room in the chest area that's why the  
vampire heart is near her backbone. I guess Silver was right the only  
way to kill her is from the inside, but it is not a cold or a poison  
that will kill her. It someone where to destroy all three hearts is  
the only way to kill her, but if only one heart is destroyed the other  
two will keep her alive and she would have to be bitten again by what  
ever heart she lost", said Wesley making sure he hadn't missed any  
thing. "So, I am typically immortal", I said amazed that I might live  
forever. "Yes, that is correct", said Wesley. "Will she age as she  
gets older", asked Spike still looking 22 years old. I guess since I  
have a vampire heart I wont age, but probably just get stronger y  
getting wiser in years.  
  
CHAPTER 18  
How to tell Oz the mating rules  
  
That morning I woke up the same as always on the couch with my hair a  
stray. I appeared a brush and brushed down my hair till it glossed  
like new. I was planning to head off to Oz's house to tell him the  
news and discuses it with him. I put on a dress made of blue jean that  
buttoned in the front. It went right to the knees and had a red  
glittery butterfly on the front. Then I went to the kitchen only to  
run into Willow on the way to the fridge for something to eat. We sat  
down at the table with her holding a glass of milk and a plate of red  
meat.  
"So how did your visit to the hospital go", she asked wanting to  
know what the X rays looked like. I told her about the three hearts  
and where they were in the X rays of me. At this she spit out the milk  
she was drinking. "How can you live with three hearts", she asked  
wanting to know. I didn't feel like telling her so I told her to go  
see Wesley. "I was going see Oz about something really important"; I  
said getting up to put the plate in the sink. Willow got up and headed  
to Don's room to wake her up for school. I went to go tell Spike I was  
going to talk to Oz. He was sitting on his bed as usual. Knowing I had  
planed to come see him to day.  
"Good morning, Silver", he said smiling at me. "Good morning,  
Spike", I said as I sat down beside him." So are you going to tell Oz  
about last night or what", he said now looking at me unsure of what I  
was going to say? "It so happens that's what I came down here to tell  
you", I said searching his face for a reaction but he had the same  
unsure look on his face. "Isn't it a little to soon to tell him? You  
know you just found out last night your self", he said unsure I should  
go. "I have to tell him. "After all he needs to know what's inside  
and out side of me. Since we are going to be mates for a while. Plus I  
still have to find out if he loves me or not", I said in a worried  
voice. At this Spike stopped looking at me and bowed his head. "What's  
wrong", I asked hoping he was fine. "It's been you and me for so long  
and I don't know how I can let you go", he said now closing his eyes.  
"Don't worry Spike I'll still be around", I said patting on the back  
to comfort him. He put his head up at me so sadly as if I was already  
gone. I bent over and hugged him then got up and left. Felling if I  
had stayed any longer he would have started to cry. I headed upstairs  
to tell Kasandra and the others where I was going if they needed me.  
Kasandra just looked at me when I said I was going to Oz's house.  
Willow, Terria, and Don looked at me knowingly nodding their heads.  
After that I went back down stairs and to the bathroom to take a  
shower. So I would be neat and clean when I met Oz. I decided I needed  
to wear something more appalling so I changed. I wore a long black  
leather trench coat, a quarter sleeved red shirt, and black paints  
with rubies going down the sides. Then I pulled my hair over my  
shoulder and tied it with a red ribbon and put a red scarf around my  
neck. I put on two inch healed black boots with a silver dragonfly.  
I left the house looking stunning and walked to the end of the  
driveway to see if any one was around, Then I teleported to the end of  
his drive way. I started to walk up the driveway to the porch. I was  
walking and started thinking about the best way to tell him. When I  
reached the porch I stood hear when I reached the porch I stood and  
listened for a few seconds to try to hear what he was doing. I heard  
him eating his breakfast so I knocked on the door. When he opened the  
door and saw me his eyes lighted up seeing what I was wearing. Where  
are you going looking like that, he asked letting me in still smiling.  
We went to the living room and sat down.  
"Why did you come hear dressed so beautifully", asked Oz still  
looking at me with that same light in his eyes. "What I have to say is  
very important for our future together and I thought I'd dress for the  
occasion", I said. "Then tell me what is so important", he said.  
"Before I do I have to tell you something else that you may not like",  
I said. "Like what", he asked questioningly. "Well, you know how  
humans get married and then they have children", I said. "Yah", he  
said wanting me to continue. "We can't get married because it is my  
kinds way to just mate and then stay or go when we wont", I said  
tilting my head to get a better view of his face. "What is the other  
important thing you wanted to tell me", he said now looking a bit  
disappointed. "You know we went to the hospital last night to see if I  
could mate with you", I said still trying to see his face. "What did  
you find out", he asked. "We found something abnormal for a human  
being. We discovered I have three hearts in me". As I said this he  
shot around and looked at me in disbelief. "That's never happened  
before in all history"! He said this with great surprise as he put his  
hands on my shoulders and shook me a little. "Let me finish! The two  
hearts in the chest area are my human heart and werewolf heart. Since  
there was no more room in the chest area the vampire heart is near my  
backbone and that's why it never comes up unless I lose my soul". He  
had my face in his hands now looking at me like he was concentrating  
very hard on what I had just said. "Are we going to become mates or  
our we going to stay friends", he asked looking in to my eyes with his  
full of love for me. I put my hands on top of his and took them from  
my face. As I held his hands in mine I was surprised at what I said as  
my heart spoke to him. "Do you love me as I love you", I asked him? "I  
love you as I have never loved another living thing", he said  
squeezing my hands. "Promise me something"; I said feeling I was about  
to cry. "Anything just name it", he said searching my eyes. "That no  
matter what happens you will protect our child even if it cost you  
your life", I said close to tears. "I promise what ever happens I will  
protect our child with my life", he said. "What should we tell the  
others", I asked. "We don't have to tell them anything they already  
know", he said holding me close to him.  
Oh I said whipping away some tears. I have to get to school in  
about an hour. I have an afternoon class today, I said getting up. Oz  
getting up with me wondering why I was getting up all of the sudden.  
Do you want me to drive you, he asked. Yes that would be fine but  
first I need to stop by the house to show you something, I said now  
remembering I had to feed Angus today. Oz opened the door to his red  
Mercedes convertible with black leather seats. We backed out the  
driveway and headed to Kasandra's house.  
When we got to Kasandra's I could since something was wrong. We  
both jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I ran into the  
kitchen to the basement down the stairs. Oz followed wondering why I  
was in a hurry. As I got down the stairs I couldn't believe my eyes.  
Spike had locked Angus to a pare of chains attached to the wall. When  
I looked at Angus I knew why. Angus's face had changed completely  
because he was tursty for blood. Spike sitting just out of reach of  
Angus sat there eyes closed almost all the way. I'm so sorry Spike I  
completely forgot about feeding Angus. I'm so sorry honest I am, I  
said rushing toward him. It's not me you should say sorry to I'm not  
the one starving to death, said Spike looking at Oz behind me. Then I  
walked toward Angus very slowly so he wouldn't jump at me. I reached  
out and touched his face. It was as cold as an ice cube! I took my  
hands away slowly as I was doing this he grabbed my hands. His hands  
looked so pale and fragile. Then he looked up at me with those same  
midnight dark eyes and for a moment I could feel Golden Thunder urging  
me forward to kiss him. I took his hands in mine and told Oz to go get  
two big jugs of blood as fast as he could. I heard him thundering up  
the stairs when I looked back at Spike. He knew what I had just felt  
and by the look on his face I knew I needed to get away from Angus.  
So, I backed away and kneeled beside Spike. "How long has he been like  
this", I asked still looking at Angus. "About 10 minutes after you  
left he got up with his face looking like that", he said pointing at  
Angus's fanged teeth and his face. "Then he tried to attack me that's  
when I put him in those chains", he said now pointing at the chains on  
Angus. "I understood and I know you did it for his own good", I said  
now getting up knowing Oz had just come in with the blood I appeared a  
baby bottle except bigger. Then I put the blood in and crept toward  
Angus. When I got close enough I shoved the bottle in his mouth and  
made him drink the blood.  
After Angus finished the blood his face changed back to normal.  
Now Angus sat on the floor tired but full from eating. It was now an  
hour before the sunset. Oz and I where sitting on the floor near  
Spikes bed leaning against one another out of pure love for each  
other. Spike was in the shadows watching the whole scene wishing it  
were he in Oz's place nuzzling Silver. Kasandra just came back from  
work and Don and the others are in the living room, Angus said  
standing up. This would be the perfect time to tell them officially  
that we are together, I whispered to Oz so Spike and Angus couldn't  
hear what we where saying. Then I turned toward Spike and told him to  
go upstairs and tell everybody to go to the living room because we  
have something important to say. Spike steped out of the shadows and  
up the stairs to tell them what I had said. Then I walked slowly  
toward Angus and took his chains off then I checked his face and  
teeth. Angus, I would like for you to go up stairs to the living room  
with the others if you are up to it, I said. Lifting his eyes to meet  
mine he said, I know what you felt I felt it too. Then he stood up and  
went up the stairs to the living room. After he left I walked back to  
Oz who was standing by the bed. Are you sure this is what you want, he  
asked looking at me with those rainbow colored eyes filled with love  
and caring. Yes, I'm sure, I said with the same passion in my eyes. He  
brushed a peace of hair from my face and kissed my cheek. Then we  
joined hands again and walked up the stairs to the living room to meet  
the others.  
  
CHAPTER 19  
Golden Thunder returns/ Thundra  
  
In the living room it was a different story all together. Everyone was  
there even Kasandra who was sitting on a chair in the corner. We  
walked in and were shocked to see all eyes on us. I appeared a two-  
seat sofa for Oz and I to sit on. Before we sat down and began the  
announcement everyone had come to hear be said. "As you all know Oz  
and I have been going for about a year. We have dated and found out  
things about each other that few people know about us, but before we  
get to the point lets discuses what happened last night since some of  
you don't know yet"; I said now looking at Wesley in the corner.  
Knowing what I was talking about moved to the center of the room.  
You all now Spike Silver and I went to go get X rays we needed  
to see if she was different and if she could mate to repopulate her  
kind. It turns out she is indeed very different from all of us, he  
said. I appeared an X ray board and the X-rays. I handed the X rays to  
Wesley and he went on. These are the X rays of Silvers three large  
hearts. The two in the chest area are her human and werewolf heart.  
While the one near her backbone is her vampire heart in which her evil  
demon spirit comes from. Which forms the demon we all Golden Thunder  
and Thundra for short, said Wesley now looking at me to see if there  
was anything he left out. Thank you Wesley you can sit down now, I  
said. Then I looking toward where Angus was sitting to see if he was  
all right. Oz stood up and then I knowing what he was going to say.  
Now comes the moment we've all been waiting for, he said turning to  
look at me. I turned toward him and said, Oz will you be my mate? I  
love you and would be honored to be your mate, he said and as we faced  
everyone they started to cheer and clap in approval. We kissed and  
hugged each other. My eyes bursting into tears knowing the hard time  
to come. Don came up and said does this mean we have t go to a  
wedding? No Don this means we are going to have a child, said Oz  
patting her on the head affectionately.  
We all went to the kitchen for cake and ice cream. At the table  
everyone was asking if the baby would be a boy or a girl. I told them  
there was no baby growing inside me yet, but I hoped it was a girl.  
Zanier said he would make a new room attached to the house for us. Oz  
said there was no need for that because I would be moving in with him  
once he gets the house settled. Zanier insisted on helping Oz with the  
house and building the baby cradle when it was born Oz had to give in  
because he didn't want me using my powers on the house. Though I still  
didn't want to go shopping for cloths. Slowly everyone started to  
disappear or go to his or her rooms to sleep. When I kissed Oz good  
night because he had to go to work in the morning and finished  
explaining to Don about the X rays appearing out of no where I went to  
the living room to rest.  
I was sitting down on the bed that came out of the couch when I  
noticed Angus in a corner of the room. I beckoned him to come and sit  
down by me because I needed to talk to him. After he had sat down I  
said in a small whisper. Did you feel the pull of power I felt in me  
when I was looking at your changed face, I said hoping he would  
explain this to me. It was Angelus who was beckoning Golden Thunder to  
come out of the hole in your vampire heart. She is trapped in, he said  
warningly. I think before this is over she will break free again and  
Angelus will then come out and something horrible will happen, I said  
not wanting her to come out when it was getting close to mate with Oz.  
We must be careful that my face does not change again or I'm sure he  
will come back, said Angus looking at me with a very serious face, I  
must not forget to feed you again or you might get a taste of human  
blood and all will be lost, I said. Are you sure that you don't need  
to eat till Wednesday, I asked feeling his face making sure it felt  
warm. Yes, you gave me enough to last me till Wednesday, he said now  
getting up and heading toward the basement to sleep.  
I took my shoes off and appeared a lavender gown. I got up and  
headed to the bathroom to change. Mean while Spike is outside calling  
Kurk to tell him the news of Silver finding a mate. Kurk answered the  
phone expecting it to be the witch who had called earlier that  
evening. "Hello Kurk, it's me Spike, Silvers vampire friend", said  
Spike on the phone. "Hello Spike, we've never got the chance to meet  
properly, but Silver must have cared about you", said Kurk recalling  
the day Silver had attempted to teleport before she was ready to.  
"Yah, its me all right. I've called to tell you Silver has a mate, she  
just announced it to us to night. I don't think the slayers very happy  
about it though", said Spike recalling the look on Kasandra made when  
she found out Oz was Silver's mate. "That's wonderful, but keep an eye  
on the slayer. By the way who's the lucky guy", asked Kurk curious to  
know. "His name is Oz he has long brown hair and muti-colored eyes  
plus he's a werewolf", said Spike describing Oz. "I figured she would  
mate with a werewolf. I thought shed fall for a guy with long hair",  
said Kurk remembering how Angelus looked. "By the way Angus is hear  
with us, but I think something is wrong. I think he was accidentally  
calling Silvers vampire heart", said Spike. "Do you think I should go  
down there and check him out?" asked Kurk knowing what would happen if  
those two got back together. "I think you have at lest about 3 weeks  
at the most to get here". "Well bye", said Spike. "I'll be there as  
soon as I can", said Kurk and they both hung up.  
I was out of the bathroom now headed up stairs to check the  
house. I went to Willow and Terria's room first and heard them  
chanting a safe spell. Then I went by Donzel's room and saw her  
sleeping soundly in her bed. I didn't bother going to Kasandra's room  
because she had gone out to slay the regular vampires and all that  
left was Zanier's room. When I went by his room I sinced that he was  
up so I koncked on the door. Come in, he said knowing it was me.  
Aren't you suppose to be asleep. You went up stairs before everyone  
else, I said sounding worried. I'm just troubled that's all, he said.  
About what, I asked curious to know what he had to be troubled about.  
Well, about how every things gona change when you move out to live  
with Oz and have a baby, he said slouching as he sat on the bed. Spike  
and Angus will be here to help out and Kasandra still here, I said not  
sure what he ment. Your right I don't know why I was so worried, he  
said getting up. He walked over and hugged me good night and I left.  
When I got back down stairs I went back to the living room and  
went to sleep till morning. Buffy came home that night her jacket  
ripped to peaces and a cut on her arm. It was still bleeding from  
being cut by a vampires nail. She went to the bathroom to take a  
shower. Blood and dirt washed down the drain down into the sewer.  
Spike and Angus smelt the blood as it went through the pipes in the  
basement. Kasandra got out of the shower and walked up stairs to her  
room with a towel wrapped around her tightly. She went through a  
drawer of one of her dressers for some antiseptic and some cloths to  
go to sleep in. She put a bandage on top of the cut and went to sleep  
in a tank top and pajama paints for the night.  
Willow was the first one up as usual. She got Don up and took  
her to school. Terria got up and cooked meat for me and other thing  
for everyone else. Zanier got up and went to Oz's house to help out.  
Kasandra got up and went to the back yard to practice on the new  
punching dummy. I got up and changed into some dark blue Lee jeans and  
a red Union boy shirt with a button up front. Then I went and ate  
breakfast and went to go feed Spike his bottle of blood. I teleported  
down the stairs right to the side of his bed. "Are you in a rush or  
something", he asked still with his eyes closed? "Yeh, I'm going to  
help the boys design the new room for me and Oz", I said now getting  
ready to teleport over there. "See yah latter, then don't worry if  
Angus and me are gone when you come to night", he said. I teleported  
with a crack of lightning and ended up right beside Oz carrying a can  
of paint. When he heard the crack of lightning he knew I had come to  
help out.  
He turned around and held out his arms to embrace me. I went  
right into them and as he closed his arms I kissed him lovingly. I  
slipped out of his embrace and picked up the can of paint. "Your going  
to love the room when it is dune", he said grabbing my free hand to  
led me to the room they had started on. Zanier was painting the  
outline of a tree on to the wall. "I'm going to paint two of the walls  
full of the woods. The middle one will have two wolfs, a brown one and  
a silver white one looking up above at the full moon together in a  
clearing", said Zanier. That will be beautiful. "Thank you, Zanier", I  
said putting my hand on his shoulder. Then I turned to Oz and said,  
"Are the wolves suppose to represent us on our special date Oz", I  
asked him? "Well yes, I wonted our room to be special since it will be  
our sleeping chambers", he said. This will be a wonderful room Oz. I  
love it all ready, I said hugging him tightly.  
The next room he led me to was the baby's room they hadn't  
started painting yet thou. I want to wait till the baby is born so I  
can paint it to the kinds of powers it will have, said Oz. That's a  
great idea Oz, I said squeezing his hand gently.  
Then we headed back down stairs. He took me to the living room  
and asked me if I could refurnish it so that it didn't look so barren.  
I started right away appearing a stand and a vase of flowers to a wide  
screen TV with an all around sofa. Then I turned to Zanier how I  
wanted the room painted. I wanted a giant valley with werewolf  
vampires in wolf and human form. Then I appeared a portrait of Oz and  
me with our wolf forms sitting at our sides. Zanier said he would do  
his best and rushed back up stairs for the paint. The next day this  
house would look like a mansion.  
After I kissed Oz good night Zanier drove me back to  
Kasandra's. I went down stairs to the basement as usual to check on  
Spike and Angus, but instead I caught the sent of someone else. I  
wasn't quite sure who or what it as, but I know it was going to be  
something bad. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and took a step  
forward. "This is no place for a lady" it said in the shadows. Once I  
heard that I knew who it was. It was Angelus. "How did you get out of  
your box Angelus? I want to know", I said in a demanding voice knowing  
I fed Angus yesterday before that. "Angus ran out of blood to keep me  
from coming back", he said now appearing out of the darkness in front  
of me so suddenly I jumped up three steps. "You can't make me evil  
Angelus I have her locked up so she can't get out", I said scared he  
would charge at me any second. "Don't worry Silver, I'm not planning  
to do that till later. As soon as I take Terria hostage and make her  
take your soul. I'll have my beloved Thundra again once more"; he said  
with a smile and disappeared again. I knew he was gone because I heard  
the front door slam shut with a bang. I ran up stairs to see if Terria  
was still there.  
I found Terria in her room (that she shared with Willow) reading  
a book. She heard me enter the room and looked up from her book to see  
my flushed face. When she saw that she knew something was wrong.  
What's wrong, she asked with a worried look on her face. It's Angelus  
he's back and he's after you and will stop at nothing to get to you, I  
said and rushed to sit on the bed beside her. Angelus is back, she  
said shocked. You are in very much danger and mush not leave the  
house, I said taking her hand and gently squeezing it. We have to tell  
Kasandra and the others, Terria said with a worried frown. No, I think  
Angelus will be known to Kasandra very soon even to night while she's  
hunting. Mean while we need to make a spell so Angelus can't get into  
the house, I said knowing when Kasandra finds out Angelus is back  
she'll try to kill him and probably die for it. She stood up and  
walked to the chest at the bottom of the bed. There where objects for  
spells, potions, and many other things. She took out some sand looking  
sofer and handed the jar to me. Take this and sprinkle it around the  
house and in each room window, she said this very seriously and shewed  
me as she rummaged in the chest for something else.  
After I did what she told me to do I went on my rounds going to  
every room checking the bolts on the windows. While I was doing this  
Kasandra was doing the usual slaying every demon that came her way in  
the graveyard. She was worried very about Silver and Oz having a baby.  
She personally didn't want another werewolf vampire in the house. She  
was glad to hear Silver wasn't staying with them any more, but there  
was a problem with two vampires she nearly knew in her house alone  
during the night most of the time with Donny. Kasandra was in the  
middle of the cemetery yard when it happened. She felt something come  
up from behind her. She spun around and found Angelus standing right  
in front of her. Who are you, she asked with a little shock in her  
voice. So, you're the famous slayer who has killed over 25% of the  
vampire in this town, he said reaching his hard out to touch her coat.  
She tugged away and said, don't you touch me you creep. Who are you; I  
demand to know, she yelled at him about ready to fight him. Hasn't  
Silver told you or where you not listening, he said in a sarcastic  
tone. Your Angelus aren't you but you can't be because Silver said you  
got your soul back, she said now knowing she had little chance with a  
vampire in a fight right now. Yes and you are Kasandra the slayer  
right, he said since he knew he had the upper hand right now since she  
was scared. Why do you want to know, she asked now with fear in her  
voice. Oh I'm planning to kill her so I can plan an attack on Silver  
because there friends. If the slayer dies she'll be deceived and I  
then could take her soul, he said leaving out the part about  
kidnapping Terria.  
Then he turned and walked away into an up rolling mist and  
disappeared. Frustrated and mad at Silver, Kasandra went home. By the  
time Kasandra came home I was laying in wolf form in front of Willow  
and Terria's bedroom door. When Kasandra came up stairs she was  
surprised that I was lying in front of Willow and Terria's door. She  
came toward the door expecting me to move aside. Instead I curled my  
lip showing a row of sharp canine teeth. She stood a foot away from me  
and put her hands on her hips. Move Silver you don't scare me. Go back  
down stairs where you be long, she said to me angry I wasn't down  
stairs were I was suppose to be, I stood up in front of the door lip  
still curled showing my teeth, I growled in warning as she took a step  
closer. Terria's doing a spell isn't she that's why you are guarding  
the door. You wouldn't be in wolf form unless you where told to by  
Willow or Terria, she said. She knew I didn't want to hurt her but I  
would if she got closer than an inch from the door. Buffy sighed and  
decided to give me a message to give Willow and Terria. He came to  
night and said he was going to kill me when he got the chance; she  
said and left to go to her room to get some sleep. After I felt the  
cose was clear I teleported into Willow and Terria's room and changed  
back to human form. When I told them the message they told me to lay  
by the door in wolf form and kill anyone who came near it. I did what  
I was told and stayed by the door all right even killed the bugs that  
came my way.  
When morning came I fell a sleep in front of the door, exaughted  
from staying up all night. Willow and Terria didn't come out of the  
room till it was night. When they did they gave me a big bone and some  
deer blood. After I finished my treats they told me Spike had come  
back that morning before the sun rose up fully. Then they told me  
Kasandra went out to hunt down Angelus when they told her not to go.  
Hearing that I changed to human form wearing black leather paints and  
a red tube shirt. I ran down stairs and stopped to teleport down to  
the basement. Spike was all ready up and walked toward me when he saw  
the look on my face. What's wrong, he asked. Angelus is on the lose  
and he's going to kill Kasandra if I don't stop her from hunting him  
down. I need you to protect Terria and the others while I'm gone, I  
told him. Don't just stand there go save her, I'll care for the others  
while you're gone, he said and with that I teleported out of the house  
to the town graveyard.  
I sniffed the air and stuck out my tongue for any sign of where  
Kasandra or Angelus went. Before I realized that soulless vampires had  
not sent only a magnetic static field. I cursed my stupidity and  
searched for any signs of them. I caught a whiff of spring shower and  
knew where Kasandra had gone because she never showers without that  
soap smell in her hair. She had headed for a grave burial house at the  
darkest corner of the graveyard. When I walked into the burial house  
she spun around and thinking it was Angelus shot the steak bow and  
arrow. It flew right by my cheek only giving me a cut there. Your  
going to have to aim better than that if your going to kill Angelus, I  
said just my cut healed by it self. How did you know I was after  
Angelus, she asked crossing her arms in front of her. Willow and  
Terria told me, I said. You are a fool to think you can stop Angelus  
on your own, I said looking at the sward she had laid over a stone  
coffin. 


	2. chapter 2

SILVER lightning  
Volume 1  
By: Robin y. Diggs  
  
INTRODUCTION  
I once was like you a human, but to my uncarefulness I have become something many people don't know exist. Some think vampire others werewolf,  
but I a new creature, stronger and wiser than most. I am what I call a  
mixture of both creatures like no other. I am a werewolf vampire and my name is Silver Lightning. In this book I am telling you how I have come to  
be and the birth of the beginning to repopulate my race.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The date was April 12,1888, 1888 and I was 16 and very beautiful. Though I  
was beautiful I was horrible at school. Today I was bringing a bad test grade. When my mother got home I showed it to her and she was furious at  
me. She knew I hated school that was no excuse for bringing home a D-.  
That night since I was mad I clime out my bedroom window and went for a long walk. I was planning to go to my friend's house and as I walked to the short cut through some woods I heard a howl. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened. All of the sudden I heard a rushal. I thought it was the wind  
blowing through the leaves of the trees, but it wasn't that at all.  
The next thing I do is start to panic and run. Out of the bushes in front of me comes this gray haired monster. I screamed and turned to run away, but it was totoo late. I tried to fight it off but it was too strong. Then I struggled and pulled at its hair. It just got annoyed and pined my arms down. As I pulled away it bit into one of my arms and then every thing  
went black. When I woke up I was in bed and I felt weak and dizzy. My best friend was  
they're standing over me. As I looked at her white faced and pale. She asked me if I was ok I said I felt a little weak but other than that I felt fine. Then I asked her about what happened and she said I had a big wound on my arm and they had to give me stenches. Then I used my right hand and  
felt my left arm, she was right, I felt a bandage on my arm. All of the  
sudden a sharp pain went up my arm. My friend just stood there starring at me. I asked her what was wrong. She said my hair was turning gray. I asked one of the nurses for a mirror. When I got a mirror I looked at my hair, it had gray lines running through it. I let out a scream because it was horrible. My natural hair color was brown and now it had lines of gray running through it.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Discovered a black hair dye kit in my mother's room and used it. After  
I had dyed my hair I looked in the mirror. The gray lines where still  
there.  
Later that afternoon I sat in my room wondering why my mom had left  
and what was she so scared of to make her leave.leave? As I sat there I started to look around my room and discovered a note on the closet door, I didn't know what it was and through it was a note from my mother. It turned out to be just that. This is what it said, the next day I left the hospital  
and went home. My mother was not home and all her cloths where gone I  
figured she knew what happened and runaway before things got worst. I  
  
Silvea, I have no choice but to leave you. I am sorry,  
But you are no longer my daughter. You are now a werewolf. Don't be  
Scared, I still love you but you have to leave on your own now.  
Love,  
Your mother  
  
I couldn't believe it; I kept going over the word werewolf. Then I thought she probably thinks I will attack her some day. Then I started thinking I need to start training on my strength and being able to change form. When  
night came I looked at the spot where my wound was and it had completlycompletely disappearddisappeared leaving only stechesstitches to  
show where it had been. I was so surprised I looked at it a couple more times to make sure it was gone. When I realized it was gone I went back to my bed and sat there in wonder. How did I become this so-called werewolf?  
Then my mind went back to the night before when I was attacked. I  
remembered that gray haired monster and thought was I suppose to become this monster. Then I thought I could stop it I could learn how to change at will. If I did this maybe I would not be confined to changing when the moon  
was full every month.  
In the morning I woke up and went to find something to eat. Then  
I noticed there was nothing but meat in the refrigerator. Then I  
noticed I had a craving for meat. So, I sat down at the table  
and ate ½ a pound of red meat. When I was full I went for a 1-  
hour jog. Then that night I practiced changing from human form  
to wolf form and back. This went on that same way for 2 years.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
I have mastered changing forms after a year of hard work on  
control to changing during a full moon. To night I am going to a  
club to have a couple of drinks and have a little fun. That  
afternoon I had went in my mothersmother's closet to find a pair  
of leather jeans and jacket. The pair I found where black I  
thought it would do for a night out in a club.  
That night I went to a party club. After a  
couple of dances I stood by a pole and watched everyone else  
dance. Then my eye caught this boy looking right at me. I  
figured if he wonted to talk to me he would come over. So, I  
stood and waited. Finally I saw him headed toward me. He was  
really cute with his short-cropped blond hair. When he got to me  
he asked me my name I said Silvea. He said, that is a pretty  
name. I said, Thank you. I asked him what his name was he said  
Spike. Then Spike asked if I would like to dance with him. I  
said, "YYyes, I would". So, we went on the dance floor.  
Later he walked me home and asked if I could go out with him on  
Saturday at 9:00 pm. I asked if he would be picking me up. He  
said, He would and thanked me for the dance. When we got on the  
porch we kissed good night and he left. I went inside thinking  
what a nice guy he was. Then I took a shower and went to bed.  
In the morning I had meat for breakfast and went to the  
gym I had made in my mother's room. As I worked out on the  
treadmill I watched the news on TV. The morning on the news was  
two murders. They reported both had punctures on the side of  
their necks. As I road on I thought since there where werewolves  
there has to be vampires around too.  
At 2 I went to the magic shop to check out some books  
about vampires. When I got homer I did some research about them.  
Like their habitat and what they eat. When I found they drink  
the blood of the living. My mind went back to the two murders  
this morning. They both had punctures on the side of the neck.  
Then I remembered I had a date with Spike to night. Then I  
turned to the clock and realized I only had an hour and a half  
to get ready. I ran to my room to look in the closet for my red  
dress and hair bow to tie up my hair. When Spike got there to  
pick me up I had to invite him in because I was crimping my  
hair. Spike came in to the living room and sat down. He started  
looking around and talking to me at the same time while I  
finished my hair. Spike told me we where going to his place for  
dinner after going to the movies and having a stroll thought the  
park. "That sounds romantic", I said. "It is isn't it", He said?  
After I finished my hair he got up and walked over and  
said, "youYou look beautiful tonight". Then he stepped behind me  
and whispered it again in my ear. I think I would have melted if  
I hadn't noticed I didn't have my shoes on. I turned around and  
put my hands flat on his chest to push him gently away. He  
dropped his arms from around me and went back to the living  
room. I thought I had said something wrong but didn't bother to  
ask. I went in my mother's room and grabbed my red high-healed  
shoes. I turned around to see him standing by the door. Are you  
ready yet, he asked? "Yes", I replied and off we went to his car  
to drive to the movies.  
We watched a movie called "Gone with the Wind". I thought  
it was a very good movie. After the movie we walked through the  
park to sit on the park benches. As we sat thee looking at the  
full moon. I had the sudden urge to change to wolf form. I  
ignored it thinking it was just the moon. "Isn't thatatere a  
beautiful moon out tonight", I said to Spike? "The only thong  
more beautiful than the moon is you", he said. I felt flattered  
because I myself thought my hair was horrible still black from  
the hair dye. Then he said it was time to go. He took my hand  
and walked me to the car. Spike said we where going to have a  
candle light dinner in his living room. While listening to a  
little soft music in the background.  
When we got to his place he asked me for my red hair bow.  
I asked why he said he had to cover my eyes for a surprise. I  
gave him my red hair bow and let him cover my eyes. Then he led  
me out of the car and up some steps. When he uncovered my eyes I  
was sitting on a black leather couch with a dinner plate in  
front of me on the table. I looked around and nothing was  
lighting the room but candles. As I looked around more I  
couldn't see Spike anywhere. Then all of the sudden out of a  
dark corner comes Spike. He had really spooked me a lot. Then I  
realized where I was; I was in a coffin house that had been  
empted of all its coffins to make a house!!!!  
Then I turned around and looked at Spike sitting by me and  
asked him if he lived here. He said he moves from place to place  
about every month or so. That made me calm down a little and put  
all my conclusions behind me. Then Spike asked me to dance with  
him. I said I would love to. As we slowly danced to the music I  
put my head on his shoulder and we danced some more. Spike all  
of the sudden changed and bit me. The next thing I know I hit  
the floor and pass out.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Spike had known what he had done. He knew he hadn't killed me  
exactly. Thou he was a vampire he had feelings like any other  
creature, demon or no. So, he picked me up off the floor and  
took me down a ladder. Then he laded me down on his bed and got  
some blood from the fridge and forced some down my throat every  
other minute or so. Then he saw a bright light shine all around  
me. Then he got sort of startled and backed away from the  
bedside. As I lay their glowing Spike stood off a little staring  
wide-eyed. Then all of the sudden my hair was changing colors  
from black and gray to a bleach white blond. It was then, though  
Spike didn't notice, I grew a tail of the same color. Thunder  
and lightning started crashing all around the bed. Then it was  
quite the thunder and lightning all disappeared.  
I lay there in bed once again but this time as a half  
demon. Never to be called human again. The next night I woke up  
not at home but at Spike's house in bed. Spike was still sitting  
by the bed. He kept saying he didn't mean to do it it was an  
accident. When I got up and went over to him to tell him I was  
ok. He turned around and the look he gave me was disbelief. Then  
I told him, "I amwas no different and that nothing was wrong".  
He handed me a mirror and told me to look in it. I looked and I  
couldn't believe my eyes. My hair was so long it reached my  
waist and when I looked behind me I was shocked. Right there  
below my waistline was a tail. I couldn't believe it I had a  
tail. Then I asked Spike how did it getit got there. He said,  
"AafterAfter youI had passed out that youI had started glowing  
and changing because Ihe had bit youme and youI werehad been a  
werewolf". Then I said I must be a new species of demon.  
I asked him what should II should name my new species. He  
said, "how about werewolf vampires". I said that's a great name.  
Then I started making a new name for me. I asked him about it  
that next afternoon. He suggested naming myselfMe Silver, but I  
wonted to add more. So, I added Lightning since later that  
afternoon I discovered I had lightning powers when I threw a  
temper about Spikes attitude. So, now my name was Silver  
Lightning and I was called Silver for short.  
Later we decided on what my kind liked to eat and on the  
powers and habitat. Here is a document of what we have  
discovered so far.  
  
INFO  
  
Kind: Werewolf Vampire  
  
We have discovered this creature is real. The one known to use gosgoes by  
the nomename Silver Lightning. She has long silver white hair and is a  
beautiful werewolf vampire. She has greater sraenghtstrength than any  
creature I have found. When she has no soul she is a cunning killing mashinemachine. Her hair turnesturns golden and her human from hair turns to a golden blond color.Whencolor. When she is like this her nomename is  
Golden Thunder. In this form she can control thunder. The only way to  
kill this creature is from the inside. She is half demon, but stronger  
than any pure demon can be.  
  
Habitat: woods, caves, other dementons, any placetheyplace they can hunt  
for food.  
  
Forms: human, wolf, vampire  
  
Birth: pups when born. Mother satysstays in wolf form for the last 3  
weeks of child birthchildbirth. Growing rate in 3 months can be size of an adult with all it'sits powers. When in wolf or human form have a range  
of different powers from fire to extra strength. They do not use  
weponsweapons. Are vampire when have no soul.  
  
Powers: |Hair color |Power |Kind | |Silver |Lightning |Weather | |Blond/gold |Thunder |Weather | |Blue |Ice |Weather | |Red |Fire |Weather | |Black |Darkness |Day | |Green |Plants |Growth | |Black/gray |Shadow darkness |Day | |Brown |Earth |Worldly materials | |Orange/red |Fire/thunder/sun |Day/weather |  
  
Anger creates more strength  
  
Eats  
Wolf form: blood, the heart of the kill, and other  
Human: meat, blood, other  
Vampire: blood of humans only  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
It was the fifth month of discovering what kind of powers I had. I lost  
my soul to a very cunning, handsome vampire named Angelus. Angelus is a  
vampire who wonted my powers for evil.  
It was a warm summer night and I (having to eat) was walking to  
the wood part of town. I caught the sent of a very strong vampire near. So, I turned into one of the alleys, but no sooner was I walking down it  
than I smelt vampire in the shadows. Then I stopped and changed to wolf form and jumped up to one of the building roofs. I changed back to human  
form and changed my cloths Automaticallyautomatically with my mind to a  
black leather jacket, skirt, and white shirt and just stood there  
waiting. Angelus finally jumped to the roof of the building. I turned  
around and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Who are you", I asked  
inquiringly. "My name is Angelus", he said. "What's your name since you  
asked for mine", he asked taking on my posture. "Silver Lightning", I  
said dropping my arms to my sides. "Well, Silver Lightning, it seems we  
are both of the same kin", he said. "I'm not a vampire", I said turning side ways a little to revil my fluffy wolf tail from under my coat. "What  
are you then", he asked, an eyebrow raised at the sight of the tail. "I  
am a werewolf vampire", I said brushing hair from my face. "There is no  
such thing", he said disbelievingly. "Oh yes there is", I said taking a  
step toward him. "How can that be", Angelus said puzzled. "With the mixture of two bloods", I said. Then I said, "I have to be off now to go  
hunting". He took a step closer and said, "I'm going with you". "Fine  
then but don't blame me if you get your shoes dirty". I changed to wolf form and said to Angelus, that "I am was leaving now". Angelus was amazed  
to see a wolf talking to him. I told him quit staring at me and jumped  
down off the roof. I followed him down and headed toward to woods. When we got to the middle of the woods I told him to be quite and stand behind  
a tree.  
Then a deer walked from it'sits hiding place to nibble on some  
green grass. I saw it and set off after it. The deer set into a run but  
it was too late. I was to close to it already. I dove for it'sits neck and killed it. After I was sure it was dead I told Angelus he could come  
from behind the tree now. I ripped open the deer's chest and ripped out  
it'sits heart to gorge on. While I was eating I noticed Angelus looking  
at the deer and knew he was hungry. So, after I finished eating I asked  
if he would like to come over for dinner. He said that sounded nice and  
took the invitation.  
On the way to my house I explained everything, even what we did and didn't know about me yet. Since being bitten Spike had moved in with me. Also, on the way home I went into one of the ally ways to change into  
human form and back to the cloths I had on before. When we got there I  
opened the door and invited Angelus in. Spike was sitting in the living  
room drinking bloody beer. When he heard me come in he said, "come here  
princess and sit on daddy's lap". I went over and stood by the chair he was in and said, "Spike we have company, His name is Angelus". When Spike  
heard that he jumped from his chair and started yelling, "Get"Get away  
from him he's dangerous". "Spike, Spike calm down he's just a vampire I  
met in one of the ally ways near the woods".  
Spike dropped his fist and looked at me like I had just spoken  
Spanish. Then I asked if either of them would like some blood from the fridge. Spike said he had to finish his beer. Angelus said he would like  
some. I told Angelus he could sit in the living room. While I was gone  
the guys had a little chat. "So, she asked you would come to dinner and you being you said yes", said Spike sourly. "Yes, and I want to help her  
learn more about her kind", said Angelus. "What do you know about her  
kind.kind? Yyour just a vampire off the street", said Spike still sour.  
"Well aty lest I don't sit around on the couch all night and make her  
bring home the food every night", said Angelus now getting a temper  
himself. "Well she needs to do something"g, said Spike.  
Then I came back into the room carrying two beers and a jug of blood.  
After I gave everyone their drink and we where sitting quietly I  
started the questions. "Do you know any thing about my kind", I  
asked?. "I know that your kind about 300 years ago used to rome the  
mountains till an avalanche came and wiped them out and they where  
never heard of again". While he said this he was looking at me with  
those carrying midnight dark eyes. I couldn't help but look back at  
him with as much care in my eyes. "Where there any books about them",  
I asked. "I have a friend in Sunny dale that is known to have very old  
books. May be he has the books you are looking for", said Angelus  
thoughtfully. "Where is Sunny dale", I asked wanting to know of the  
place. "Sunny dale is in Montana somewhere", said Spike. "How are we  
suppose to get all the way to Montana when you two can't stand the sun  
light", I asked, which one of them was ready to fry. "We would have  
to make the trip at night on foot", Angelus said. "How are we supposed  
to walk over a thousand miles across the state", said Spike. "That's  
bloody crazy", I exclaimed at such a suggestion. "You never now crazy  
ideas have their way of working out", said Angelus.  
"We'll have to leave by August to make it there by March of next year", said Angelus. "That gives us only two monthhsmonths to prepare for the journey", said Spike. That's plenty of time for me to get a bit more  
work on my powers. "Do you think you could help me? Spike doesn't like  
being the target holder", I asked Angelus. "I'll meet you in the ally  
every night after you finish hunting", he said.  
Then he said he had to go now because the sun was about to rise. We all  
said good-bye and he left. Then Spike and I went off to bed to rest for  
tomorrow night. The next night was a chilly night of May. There was a full moon out that night. I met up with Angelus not knowing that a witch  
in a near by town had been called by him to take my soul. The plan for him was to get me to destroy some buildings and kill the innocent people  
inside. The witch named Soulless was to start the spell at 10:00 and  
affect me at 10:15. Which was about 20 minutes after I met up with  
Angelus.Which was about 20 minutes after I met up with Angelus? Before  
the spell took effect Angelus and I were in the woods practicing my  
punches. He said I should be able to punch through the tree with out knocking it down. As I was punching at the tree I felt this huge pain go over me. It was so strong I fell back gasping for air. Angelus came over  
and helped me off the ground. As he stood there holding me something  
magical happened. It was like time froze for a fraction of a second.  
In that fraction a few things changed. My soul left my body, my hair  
turned to a golden color, and I became evil and full of trickery.  
After that fraction was over I was ready to destroy things. To me  
Angelus was more powerful, and like that he became the Leader.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
So, now you know what happened, Angelus tricked us so he could get to  
me and take my soul and in doing so rule over me. Now Angelus had some  
tricks up his sleeve. He first planed to destroy some clubs as well as  
kill some innocent people. First things first he had to give me a new  
name. He also had to figure out how to control me since I had my own  
evil agenda. The only difference my evil half had taken over and I was  
no longer able to control what I did. So, when Angelus said we where  
going to his place and do some planning. I said, "Wwhy cacouldn't I go  
and play with Spike's mind a little". Then I figured he was right and  
followed him home.  
  
When we got close to the end of the woods Angelus told me to  
change to wolf form and then sit down. After I had sat down, looking  
more a wolf than ever. Angelus put a golden collar around my neck. It  
blended into my fur so I couldn't tell it was there. After a while I  
stopped looking for it and settled back down. Angelus attached a long  
golden looking cord to the collar. Then he said, "Wwe better hurry if  
we don't want to be fried to crisps". We started walking, I kept  
trying to get ahead of him and every time I got a couple of feet away  
I was tugged back toward him. After a while I got tired and trotted  
along at his side looking a little mad.  
Then we finally got to his place. It was a nice little apartment  
with the walls painted black and a red velvet bed in the corner with  
black curtains around it. The moment I was threw sniffing around I  
took a liking for it. As I sat down of a pillow Angelus had sat on the  
floor for me I began to think of a new name for myself. "How about  
Golden Lightning", I said. "No that's too similar to Silver's name  
besides Lightning isn't gold its silver", said Angelus. "Then how  
about Golden Thunder", I said. "That's perfect and we can call you  
Thundra for short", he said. "Since we've picked out a name can I  
change forms now", I asked? "No, I don't have an extra bed for you,  
but I can make you a comfortable spot on the floor if you stay in wolf  
form", he said. After he made a spot near a poll in the middle of the  
floor for me. He tidetied the leash around the poll to make sure I  
didn't make a seeksneak from the fridge. I was a little mad about this  
but gat over it. After I saw one of his shoes and gave it a little  
make over with a spark of lightning.  
The next night was the destruction of my first club. That night  
we went to the Broadway Club. They didn't mind my tail because it was  
dress up night. Angelus finely let me change to human form after a  
long argument about his toasted shoe. Tonight was a cool night. I was  
wearing a red leather jacket, black leather jeans, and a red tank top  
with the words "Bite me" in black. As we walked into the club I told  
Angelus, "I amwas going to the rack to look over the crowd for other  
vampires". "I'll be up there soon in the mean time enjoy your self",  
he said. So, I went up to the rack to flirt with some mortal young  
males. As I was flirting with one guy I noticed a man looking at me  
from a rack across from me.  
As I stood there looking at him I noticed that his eyes where  
blue. Then I started to wonder when was the last time I had seen a  
blue sky. When Angelus got there he startled me back to reality. I  
told him about the man. "He is just a man who uses dark magic to help  
demons and witches", he said. "Could you make sure he was out of the  
club before I destroy it"? Angelus said, "Ihe willwould" and that no  
other vampires where in the club. After he left to put up a  
distraction and lead everyone outside. I was claiming to the roof to  
start hitting the building with thunder and lightning bolts, and  
punching holes through the roof.  
When I had punched enough holes through the roof I jumped to the  
ground to do the last thing to make the building fall. The last was  
the to make a howl loud enough to make the listener go deaf. As I  
prepared to make the howl the man I had seen in the club noticed what  
I was tiring to do. He noticed something go wrong the building was  
leaning toward me. So, when I howled it would fall directly on me  
instead of collapsing straight down. Finely I was ready to make the  
howl, but before I did I gave Angelus the signal to make everyone  
close his or her ears. The people who didn't listen became deaf by the  
sound. I started the howl off low, not knowing the building was going  
to fall on me. Then it gradually got louder. What filled it were love,  
despair, anger, hatred, and loneliness. The building shook and began  
to lean toward me. Then it tilted a little totoo far and fell burring  
me under the dirt and pieces of rubble.  
The other man had seen what had happened and went over to help.  
Angelus and he started digging me out from under the debris. The first  
thing they saw was my hair sticking though the cracks between the  
giant pieces of rubble. Angelus started to move the pieces of rubble  
that lay on my back. He foundly uncovered my legs from one. It had  
been cut deeply by a piece of meddle. The wound was several inches  
deep into the muscle. As Angelus checked out my legs the other man  
checked to see if my arms where broken. Angelus said, "Wwe need to get  
her to a safe place quickly". The man said, "Mmy name is Kurk. I have  
a place just around the block we could take her there". Angelus  
noticed this was the man I had been talking about and immediately knew  
he could help me with his magic. Angelus picked me up in his arms and  
started carrying me off to Kurk's place.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
When they reached Kurk's place Angelus lead me on the wooden  
floor. I finely started to ask questions when all of the suddenly I  
felt pain in my leg. When I tried to move Angelus told me to try to  
stay calm. He told me, that "Eeverything iswas going to be all right  
youI just got a deep wound on myour leg". Angelus told Kurk to bring  
some bandages to stop the bleeding. After a while Kurk came back with  
a blanket and a box of antibiotics and bandages (apparently this  
wasn't the first time he had someone hurt at his house). Kurk folded  
the blanket and put it under my head then handed Angelus some bandages  
out of the box.  
After Angelus finished wrapping my leg with the bandage  
Kurk gave me some medicine to ease the pain. Then he went in the  
kitchen to get me some blood to drink since I had lost so much blood  
Later when Angelus told me to change to wolf form after trying a  
couple of times I realized I couldn't. When I told Angelus he was  
furious and started yelling things. Like, "First you let a building  
fall on you. Then you can't change forms"!. Kurk ran into the room and  
tried to calm him down, but Angelus picked him up and threw him across  
the room. I started to scream and cry because all this frustration was  
too much to hold in.  
Kurk had finely calmed me down when Angelus got fed up and left  
the house yellingyelling; "YouI canould stay at Kurk's till youI get  
ot better"r!! When I asked Kurk, "Wwhat was Angelus so mad about to  
throw youhim across the room". He replied, "I guess he was mad he let  
you get hurt". Then I asked him, "Doif I haved to sleep on the floor".  
He said, "I'lld pick you up and carry you to your guest room". When we  
got to the guest room the first thing I noticed was that there where  
two beds. The first one was a big queen sized bed with see through  
white curtains around it. The second one was a big dog-sized bed with  
a food and water dish. Kurk drew the curtains of the bed and told me,  
"Ttheat the other bed iswas for when youI sleept in wolf form. While  
the one youI arewas in iswas for when youI sleept in human form". I  
told him, "Tthank you" when he lade me in the covers of the bed so I  
could sleep. He said, "Yyour welcome, and goodnight" as he left the  
room and I went to sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up with a pain going up my leg. I figured the  
pain medicine must have worn off during the night. About five minutes  
later Kurk came in bearing a tray filled with all kinds of different  
meats even ones the names I couldn't pronounce. Come to find out he  
couldn't ether. I thanked him and started eating. After I finished  
eating I felt a little stronger, but when I tried to get out the bed  
Kurk stopped me in mid pursuit. He said, "Yyou shouldn't try to get up  
on your own just yet". I said, "I have too much energy to stay in bed  
all day". "Your right, but I'll need to make you a cane". Then he  
asked, "Wwhat color would youI like it to be". I said, "Wwhat do I  
need a cane for when I can walk. Iif you will let me show you I can".  
Kurk said, "Yyou couldn't have possibly healed in just a night". Then  
I took the cover off my leg and unwrapped the bandages. He looked at  
my leg baffled, what had been a bloody wound was now just a spot of  
pink skin. Kurk asked, "How could you have healed so fast"? "I forgot  
Angelus didn't tell you did he", I said. Then I said, "I am a werewolf  
vampire the only one of my kind. We heal faster than any demon on  
earth". Then I jumped out of bed and limped across the floor toward  
him. When I got to him I asked, "Could you give me the power to  
teleport"? He just turned around and started walking down the hall to  
a room that had strange carvings on the floor. Then he said, "Go  
stand in the middle of the floor". He went to a cabinet to get  
something. When he came back he had candles and a strange looking  
glass ball. He set the candles all around me, after he had lighted  
them.  
Then he sat inside a circle on the floor and started chanting.  
Little did I know I had a price to pay for asking for such a power?  
After hearing him chant for a minute or two things started happening.  
All of the sudden I felt like I was burning in a firry pit and all the  
breath in me pushed out like I had been punched in the stomach. I fell  
to my knees trying to catch my breath. About ten minutes later my hair  
had changed color and I was lying on the floor dazed. Then next thing  
I see is Kurk's brown hair and I reach to pull it to see if it was  
real. When I heard Kurk yell ouch I then knew that wasn't dreaming.  
Kurk asked, "Why did I do that for as he rubbed his head". I replied,  
"I thought I was dreaming it was you". He said, "nextNext time could  
you ask before pulling on people's hair"!!! "Sorry", I said  
Then I asked him what happened. He said, "You don't remember you  
got hurt last night and Angelus brought you here". Then it all started  
coming back to me. Oh my gosh, that butt hole! He tried to control me  
by taking my soul away from me", I said. Don't jump to conclusions  
just yet", he said. I have to teleport home and worn Spike", I said.  
Just as I was about to teleport home Kurk stopped me. Then he  
suggested that I rest tonight and go tomorrow afternoon after the sun  
set. "What if Angelus is trying to kill Spike right now? What if he  
comes to see me? He'll know I have my soul because of my hair", I  
said. I started to panic because Angelus would kill Kurk and imprison  
me. We'll have to make sure he can't find us. Tomorrow night we need  
to leave too another state and town, said Kurk.  
Then my mind went back to the friend in Sunny dale, Montana  
Angelus was talking about. "We could go to Sunny dale", I said. "Sunny  
what", asked Kurk. "Sunny dale", I said. "I could teleport us half the  
way", I said. "Don't you know there's a slayer in Sunny dale she'll  
try to kill you before you have time to explain your self", said Kurk  
warningly. Well that's a chance we'll have to take", I said.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
This was the beginning of a long journey across the state where  
an even bigger adventure awaited us. First we needed to find out what  
Spike has been doing all this time Silver has been gone.  
The first night Silver was gone Spike wasn't worried much. He  
knew she had probably gone demon hunting. So, he did what he always  
did sit in front of the TV drinking bloody beer. It so happened Spike  
was watching the news the third night Silver was gone (which was the  
night of the accident). On the news was one of Spike and Silver's  
favorite clubs lying demolished on the ground. The reporter said that  
Thunder and Lightning had come out of nowhere hitting the building  
with such a force it fell.  
The fourth night Spike started to worry. So, he went to the  
woods where Silver hunted to see if I would come, but knew instantly I  
wasn't there. He had to go home after visiting the club that had been  
destroyed because the sun was coming up in an hour. On his way home he  
remembered it didn't rain last night so how could thunder and  
lightning come out of nowhere. He knew that Silver could make  
lightning but not thunder. So, he figured it wasn't her besides she  
loved that club. He got home and planed to go out the next night at  
10:00 to look for Silver some more.  
It was 8:00 at night when Kurk woke me up to start on the journey to  
Sunny dale. . When he woke me up he said, "I want to go to Sunny dale  
with you but I have some people who need to see me. What I can do is  
give you map, some invisible dust, and the address to the slayers  
house. So, you can get help from her. As I finally settled on wearing  
a jacket, leather pants, and red tummy hugger shirt an idea struck my  
mind. I asked Kurk if he could give Angelus his soul back. He said he  
could try when Spike and I got out of town. I said that would be  
great. As I headed to go out the door Kurk suggested I teleport since  
it would be faster. I thought it over and decided he was right and  
with a crack of lightning I was gone.  
Then with another crack of lightning I was on the front porch  
right in front of the door. When I came in Spike was still sleeping in  
the bedroom. I ran to the room to wake him up so, we could leave right  
away. Before I was in the room Spike was all ready waking up because  
he had sinced me coming. When I walked into the room he was sitting on  
the bed in nothing but his leather paints. I told him to get a shirt  
and coat because we have to go now. He just sat there looking at me  
like I was crazy. Then he said, "You've been gone three nights and you  
come in here saying we have to leave in a hurry". When Angelus finds  
out I'm not at Kurk's house he'll come here looking for me. Then he'll  
find out I have my soul back and kill Kurk and you. Then he'll enslave  
me for all eternity", I said. The look on Spike's face changed when he  
heard what I said. He got up and put on a shirt,shirt and a black  
leather coat and said, "LetsLet's go".  
After we got out of the house and started walking down the road. I  
told him what had happened while I was gone. By the time I finished we  
where half way through town. So, we where going to Sunny dale to ask  
the slayer for help because Angelus is after us. Then I told him,  
"Kurk planned to give Angelus his soul back if we call him before the  
next full moon, which is a month away from now". "So, you can teleport  
us the rest of the way to Sunny dale after we clime over the  
mountains", said Spike. "The mountains are about a month away, it  
would take us a week to teleport with breaks I between over the  
mountains", I said. "So, why do we need to hurry when you could just  
zap us away from him", Spike said? "I don't know if I can teleport two  
people at a time yet", I said.  
We better start looking for a cave or something to sleep in,  
said Spike. In the after noon I can go hunting and take some of the  
blood back in a bottle for you, I said. Oh, great animal blood, said  
Spike grumpily. It was 11:30 and Spike and I had finely found a cave  
to spend the day in. I had the power to make things appear with my  
mind. Like, beds and cloths, also many other things. The only things I  
couldn't appear where things that ran by electricity and houses. So, I  
appeared one sleeping bag and a big pillow for us. The pillow was for  
me to sleep on in wolf form. Then we went to sleep for the night.  
I woke up at 5om to go hunting for any animal I saw. So, since I  
couldn't hunt in human form I changed to wolf form and trotted off  
into the woods. As I sniffed the ground I found the sent of a rabbit.  
I followed the sent around some trees and bushes right to an ole in  
the ground. After a little bit more sniffing to make sure it was still  
in there I started digging to get to the rabbit. I dug for about two  
minutes before I saw a puff of fur. I reached in with one of my heavy  
paws and dragged the little fella out. Then I put my jaws around his  
middle and squeezed till he died. I changed back to human form and  
appeared a bottle to get blood for Spike. Then I changed back and ate  
the meat, muscle, bone, and heart of the rabbit and headed back to the  
cave.  
When I got there Spike was sitting in the back of the cave  
trying to get from the sunlight. I went to the back of the cave to  
give him his bottle. Then I changed back to wolf form and laded on my  
side and went to sleep. Spike went to sleep after he finished his  
bottle. That night we started off again. Spike was winning why did he  
havehe had to drink animal's blood. I told him we couldn't risk being  
seen in one of the towns yet. Then I told him when we get out of the  
state I would go to a hospital and get some human blood. All of the  
sudden an idea crossed my mind Spike could ride on my back if I  
changed into wolf form and made myself bigger. When I told Spike my  
idea he said we should try it. So, I changed to wolf form and slowly  
made my wolf form larger till I became a larger size of a Rhino.  
Then I laded down so Spike could clime on. Spike suggested maybe  
if I ran fast enough we could fly through the air. I thought it was  
worth a try and told him to hold on tight. I started running slowly  
then picked up the pace and before I knew it I was running across the  
sky with sparks from under my feet. That night we flew over 1 and a  
half states. When we were in Missouri somewhere. Spike and I then went  
to go find an old disserted house about a mile from town. We went  
about a mile or so before we found a house with the window boarded and  
the door locked. I appeared a key and unlocked the back door. Then I  
appeared a bed and a blanket. I turned and told Spike that I would  
hunt tomorrow night instead of the after noon because I was tiered.  
Then I layied down on my blanket, in human form, and went to sleep.  
Spike took the bed and went to sleep because it was close to sunrise.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
We reached the mountains  
  
We continued this pattern for about a month till we saw our first  
glimpse of the mountains. Then it was time for me to teleport us to,  
up, and down the mountains to Sunny dale. The first couple of  
teleports made Spike want to hurl, but when we reached the foot of the  
mountains Spike had gotten used to it. On the second night of  
teleporting we made it half way up the side of the mountain with only  
one teleport making us go backward. Every night we found a cave to  
hide from the sun and rest in. By the fourth night we where at the top  
of the mountain, on the fifth night I told Spike we could either fly  
or teleport. Then I told him flying would make it a one-day trip and  
teleporting a two-day trip. He said. "If"If we flew we could find the  
slayer's house faster". Ok we'll fly down, he said. I changed to wolf  
form and started to slowly grow bigger. Then off we went trotting  
through a violet sky to Sunny dale.  
When we got there I had to change back fast. Then jump into one  
of the streets giant sewer pipes to hide from the sun. The next  
afternoon I woke up to the smell of dead fish. I felt like exploring  
and told Spike I would go see where the slayer lives. As I climbed out  
of the sewer pipe to the surface I remembered the invisible dust Kurk  
gave me. When I reached the surface I sprinkled some on my tail so no  
one would see it. I reached in the pocket of my shirt to get the paper  
with the slayer's address on it. Then I started to walk down the  
street and took the fifth street right. I stopped a couple of times to  
rub my sent on a tree so when Spike woke up he could find me. Then I  
turned to the third street left and started looking at the numbers of  
the houses.  
As I looked at the houses I noticed they where very far apart  
and most had vines growing on the fences. By the time I reached the  
end of the street I noticed there was a house that looked almost like  
a man chine. I looked at its number and it was the same as the paper.  
Then a thought ran through my mind. This had to be the slayer's house!  
I started walking slowly up the steps of the porch. When I got to the  
door I rang the doorbell. I heard someone running from the living room  
to answer the door. The door was opening and I was getting ready to be  
chopped to peaces. When all of the sudden I see a man standing there  
in the doorway looking awestruck. I bundled up the courage to ask to  
talk to the slayer. He invited me in and showed me to the living room.  
Then he left to get the slayer. I sat in the middle of a couch and  
started looking around the room. As I looked my eyes fell upon a  
teenager with long brown hair looking at me. "You're a demon aren't  
you", she said.  
At this statement I was a little taken back. Then I asked what  
her name was and told her that my name was Silver Lightning, but she  
could call me Silver for short. She said her name was Donzel, but  
everyone calls her Don or Donny. I told her I was only half demon. So,  
so that's why you look like a human, she said. Just as she said it the  
invisible dust on my tail wore off. Then the man I wet at the door was  
back with the slayer at his side. T moment the slayer saw my tail she  
asked who I was and what I was, and why had I come here. I told her I  
was a werewolf vampire, my name was Silver Lightning and a man named  
Kurk sent me here to hide from Angelus. Who was a powerful vampire who  
tried to make me evil by taking my soul?  
Then I told how I got my soul back and how I became a werewolf  
vampire. By the time I finished there was a knock on the door. It was  
Spike who had followed my sent all the way here. The slayer invited  
him in and sat on the couch beside me. Then the slayer finely  
introduced her self and the others.  
She was called Kasandra (the slayer) and the man I met at the door is  
called Zanier (the handyman). The others are Willow (a powerful witch  
of good magic), Donzel (the slayer's younger sister), Terria (Willow's  
girl friend), Oz (Willow's ex boyfriend who is also a werewolf).  
Kasandra has blond hair, green blue eyes, and likes to kick vampire  
ass. Zanier has brown eyes, and thick short cropped brown hair, and  
loves to fix things. Willow has red hair, green eyes, and besides  
being a witch loves Terria with all her heart. Terria has brown blond  
hair, brown honey eyes, and is a witch but not as powerful as Willow  
her girlfriend. Donzel has light brown eyes, long brown hair, and is  
the next slayer to be and the only slayer left besides Kasandra. Oz  
has long brown hair that goes all the way to his shoulders, rainbow  
colored eyes, and likes to run and hunt in the woods. Also I am going  
to describe me since you don't know completely how I look, I have  
white sliver hair, silver blue eyes with a hint of brown, and I also  
have little wolf like ears at the top of my head (don't forget my  
tail).  
After all the introductions I asked if Spike and I could live in  
the basement, since I had a feeling all the bedrooms where taken.  
Kasandra said, "YourYou're welcome as long as youryou're willing to  
work hard". So, who is Angelus, said Willow. He is a vampire who I  
think has been around for a long time because he knew how my kind  
became extinct. Which was about 300 years ago, I said. Your right he  
must be at lest 300 and something years old, said Willow. I remember  
he said something about a friend in Sunny dale who had a book about my  
kind, I said. I bet when he finds out from Kurk that your back he'll  
come after you, said Kasandra. That's why I came here to hide from  
him, I said. If this is going to be about him all night, then I'm  
going to sleep. I suggest that Don go to sleep because she has school  
in the morning, said Spike. Don he's right you should go to bed said  
Willow. Yah, said Kasandra. As Don headed up stairs I walked through  
the kitchen to the basement to appear a bed for Spike. When I came  
back through the kitchen Willow was sitting at the kitchen table  
eating cookies. She looked up as I walked toward her. I asked her if I  
could try one of her cookies she was eating. She said sure I could. As  
I tasted the cookie (after being used to eating rabbits) it tasted  
very sweet in a satisfying way. After I had finished the cookie I said  
good night to Willow and went to the living room. Terria was in the  
living room sipping tea. I told her Willow had just gone to bed. Terri  
finished her tea and went up stairs to go to bed too. When she reached  
the top of the stairs I headed outside to guard the front porch. When  
I opened the door I changed to wolf form not knowing Oz was sitting on  
the porch. As I started to go out I was startled to see Oz sitting  
right there beside the door. It was too late to do anything he had  
already seen me. He jumped from his chair and made a grab for my neck.  
I dodged and stood my ground in the middle of the porch. Then I had no  
choice but to change forms right before his eyes. Oz just stood there  
baffled because what was once a wolf was now the woman he had seen in  
the living room. I just stood there waiting for him to say something  
or at lest stop starring at me. He finely asked if I wonted to sit  
down. I said yes and sat down on a bench beside his chair. When we  
where settled in our chair I asked why he was so scared when I walked  
through the door in wolf form. He said he didn't know it was I. He  
didn't recognize me at all. I said I understood that the only reason I  
came out was to guard the front porch from demons.  
Then he said he'd better get going because it was getting late. I told  
him good night as he walked to his house down the street. I went back  
into the house and changed to wolf form. I fell asleep that way in the  
living room watching TV.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
I woke up (still in wolf form) to footsteps up and down the stairs. As  
I walk to the kitchen Zanier almost steps on my tail running through  
the house in his pajamas. Willow and Terria where coming down stairs  
fully dressed. Zanier, Willow, and Terria all froze when they see a  
wolf trotting toward the basement door. Then out of nowhere Kasandra  
was blocking my path to the basement. I stopped dead in my tracks  
looking up and sat down making a wine in frustration. I couldn't turn  
tail and walk out the kitchen because the others had the door blocked.  
So, I teleported into the basement and changed to human form. I was  
naked of coarsecourse from the change and appeared my self some  
cloths. When I was through I was wearing a tank top with a golden  
butterfly in the middle and a cotton kit skirt that went to my ankles.  
Then I teleported back to the kitchen to find everyone looking around  
for me.  
Good morning, I said trying to figure out the best way to tell  
them the whole truth. Did you see that wolf vanish, asked Willow?  
Well, not exactly, I said twisting my hands. What do you mean not  
exactly, asked Kasandra raising an eyebrow. I mean I saw me disappear,  
I said. How did you see you disappear, asked Zanier. I bowed my head  
and said, I was the wolf you guys saw when you came down stairs. I can  
change into a wolf at will its part of my werewolf nature so are my  
ears and tail, I said know ready to have voices screaming at me from  
all sides. The only thing was the voices didn't come. Nobody said  
anything for a while. They just stood there staring at me. It was so  
quite you could hear a train a mile away.  
I started to head out the kitchen to leave out the front door when  
Kasandra spoke. Hold on just a minute you can't leave till night  
because of Spike, said Kasandra. Fine but I plan to leave tonight  
since you and your friends seem unable to help me, I said and changed  
my corsecoarsecourse to the living room. For some reason they followed  
me andme and then went back to time kitchen to talk.  
In the kitchen I heard them talk about what to do next. Should  
they let us go or should they help us and let us stay here? "I will  
not help a demon even if she does tell us the truth now", said  
Kasandra relentlessly. "We have to let her stay Kasandra. "I don't  
even think she's whole demon", said Willow pleadingly wanting to help  
me knowing what the vampire Angelus has done to his victims. "I don't  
sincesince any thing evil in her", said Terria not even wanting to see  
me die at the hands of Angelus. Maybe she's a half demon like the  
vampire. It has a human shape but only comes out at night. She did say  
she was human once, said Zanier. That may be so but I don't think we  
can trust her. Even if I do let her stay who's to know when she might  
attack one of us in wolf form, said Kasandra knowing Silver was eve  
more powerful than a whole demon even though she had human Flaws. Does  
this mean she can stay, asked Willow really wanting me to stay.stay?  
She had a feeling that Silver could help and maybe even save their  
lives one day. She can stay but she will be your responsibility if she  
needs medical treatment or does something wrong, said Kasandra still  
not wanting Silver to stay here. One of us has to tell her the news,  
said Zanier. We will, said Willow knowing Kasandra needed time to cool  
off..  
Willow and Terria came into the living room just when I started to  
change to wolf form. I was in the middle of the transformation when I  
made myself go back to human form. That must have hurt, said Terria  
having seen me linger in half wolf half human form. It only hurt a  
little; I said knowing latter I would have aches and pains. We came to  
tell you Kasandra has decided you can stay, said Willow. Can I still  
walk around in wolf form, I asked after the little mishaps of scaring  
everyone to death. Yes, but you need to make some sound when you are  
walking, said Terria. She was wearing a red short- sleeved dress with  
buttons that opened in the front. Oh, was I doing that again I'm  
sorry. It's just my nature not to make a sound when I walk, I said now  
sitting down on the couch. We don't mind we can since your presence.  
It's Kasandra you should say sorry to, said Terria. I need to be alone  
now so I can think things over and a rest, I said. Ok we'll be up  
stairs if you need us, said Willow. Ten they went up stairs. After a  
while I decided to stay here with them and fell asleep in wolf form  
for an hour- long nap.  
Later I went to the magic shop with Willow. Before we left she  
put some invisible dust on my tail and ears. As we walked she asked  
me, "What did I eat". I told her, "I eat my kill from the hunts I make  
every other night". "You mean you eat humans like a vampire". "No, I  
only do that when I have no soul. I eat the meat off the animals I  
hunt down in wolf form". She said, "The woods were very far from here  
and she would go to the store and buy some meat". Then she asked about  
the vampire that was after me. I said, "He is tall, strong, and has  
black hair". She said, "He must have been very strong and smart to  
have been able to control you". "The only reason he could was because  
I didn't know my own strength", I said.  
When we got to the magic shop she told me that there where two  
people I should meet and talk to. We walk in and the first person I  
saw was a tall old and smart looking man at the cash register. I  
immediately started to sniff the air because it was a strange new  
place. Willow called the man behind the counter Wesley. Then she  
introduced me to him. I said hello. There was a woman who walked into  
the room from the strange basement. She had red blond hair and I  
noticed the magic smell was coming a little from her. Willow then  
introduced me to her as Mi. Then we walked off to some spell books  
lying open on the table.  
When we came back to buy the book handing Wesley the book she  
told me in my ear to change to wolf form. I didn't know why but I did  
what I was told. The moment Wesley looked at me to ask if I had  
anything I changed. The next thing I know he's yelling for Mi to put  
the closed sign on the door and close the curtains. Then I get picked  
up and put on the big wooden table where those books used to be  
sitting. As I walk in a circle on top of the table looking confused.  
"What is she", Wesley asked, staring at me. Willow tells them to ask  
me. Then he turns all attention to me and asked the same question  
again. I sit and say, "I am a werewolf vampire". Like everyone else he  
says, "That can't be there is no such thing as a werewolf vampire  
because they are extinct from every dementons". How do you know they  
where extinct", asked Willow. I know because I have the very book that  
says so", he said. Right then I changed back to human form and sat on  
the table. Then I decided to make me seem real by busting a jar of  
frogeyes with a lightning bolt. He reached up and touched my face then  
he said, this should not be. Then he asked me how did I becomeI became  
a werewolf vampire. I said I was a werewolf then Spike bit me. Who is  
Spike asked Wesley. Spike is a vampire who is the only thing I have  
close to my kind, I said. Wesley knew he should ask Willow for the  
rest of the story so he said he needed to see Spike. I said Spike was  
still asleep and would wake in about 4 hours. Then asked Willow if we  
could go now she grabbed her book and we left. Wesley said he would  
come over later to talk to Spike about what happened.  
As we walked the 3 blocks back home Willow asked why did I bustI  
busted a jar of frogeyes. I said Wesley was getting my frustrated  
asking me questions when I'm hungry. I'll make some meat loaf when we  
get home, said Willow. I then asked her if it was all right if she  
could drop me off at Oz's house. I can teleport back when your dune  
cooking, I said. The address is 7783-c Manrow Street, she said. I  
thanked her and turned right when we got to our street.  
When I got there I rang the doorbell and changed to wolf form.  
Oz opened the door and knowing the wolf was I, let me in. He led me to  
the kitchen and grabbed some meat out of the fridge and tossed it to  
me. I guess he knew I was hungry. After I finished eating I changed to  
human form wearing what I was wearing that morning. I walked over to  
him and said, "Thank you". "My pleasure", he said. Then we went into  
what was supposed to be a living room with only a couch and a TV. He  
sat down first then I sat down beside him. Then he asked the question  
that had been on his mind all day. "Are you the only one of your  
kind", he asked. "Yes, and I wish to make more of my kind so we can  
once again make the world a beautiful place and all other dementons",  
I said. As we talked some more and I told him what happened that  
afternoon, we got to know each other very well. I didn't mind when he  
put his fingers through my hair. We talked and laughed for about 2  
hours. Then I finely asked him to come have dinner with me at  
Kasandra's house tonight. I even told him Willow was cooking meat  
loaf. He said, "Ok" and we left the house holding hands walking down  
the street. When we got there I smelt something burning so I  
teleported into the house.  
When I got inside smoke was coming from the kitchen oven. I ran  
in and saw Willow coughing because of all of the smoke. I grabbed her  
and teleported us outside with Oz. I told both of them to stay at the  
sidewalk. I then asked Willow if anyone else was inside she said  
Kasandra took Donzel to her friendsfriend's house and Terria went to  
the market real quick. What about Zanier is he in the house, I asked  
He is up stairs in the house taking a nap, said Willow. Stay here I'll  
have to go back in and get Zanier before I put out the fire, I said. I  
zapped myself up stairs to Zanier room real fast. When I got there he  
was waking up because he had fallen off the bed I grabbed him and  
teleported back outside to Willow and Oz then I teleported back in to  
stop the fire. I knew what I had to do. I had to blow ice to freeze  
the fire to stop the smoke from getting worse. While I was doing this  
Kasandra returned after leaving Donzel at her friend's house for a  
sleep over. When she saw Willow Oz, and Zanier outside she asked what  
was wrong. Willow told Kasandra, "the stove caught on fire and smoke  
was everywhere. Then Silver came and took me and Zanier out of the  
house". Then Willow told Kasandra, "Silver had went back in to stop  
the fire". When Kasandra heard this she ran into the house to help me  
with the fire, but when she came it was too late it was over.  
The whole kitchen was wet with melted ice and I exasted was wet  
and cold on the floor. When Kasandra saw me on the floor she ran to  
the basement to get Spike up. Spike heard Kasandra come in and got up  
like someone had put a needle in his butt. He ran up the stairs pass  
her having sinced that I was hurt ran straight for me. The others now  
coming in thinking the fire was gone saw Spike gently pick me up and  
carry me to the living room couch. He yelled to Kasandra to grab the  
covers off the bed in the basement. Kasandra came running up with the  
bed quilt and handed it to Spike. Spike covered me with the quilt and  
started rubbing my legs and arms to make me warm. Spike cared for me  
too much to let me die or get hurt because if it weren't for him I  
wouldn't have become what I am. It's not his fault though that I am  
what I am. So, when I opened my eyes he then knew I was going to be  
ok, but I was still too weak to move so he asked Oz to stay with me  
while he went to go find Terria. The reason he only trusted Oz to was  
he had a feeling he was a little like me.  
About a street or two down Wesley was walking to Kasandra's to  
talk to Spike about what happened with me. Terria was walking down the  
street to Kasandra's house when she met Spike. She didn't really trust  
Spike because he was a vampire even though he had a soul now. Spike  
told Terria that they had to hurry back because I really had to eat  
something soon or I would go into a deep shock.  
Back at the house Oz was talking to me to keep me awake holding  
my hand very tightly. Willow was up stairs firing a poison to give me  
more energy and Zanier was working on mopping up the floor. While  
Kasandra tries to boil some water to cook some meat for me to eat.  
Wesley was a block away mow and Spike and Terria had just gotten back.  
They where now unwrapping raw meat and putting half if it into the  
boiling water and Spike giving the other half to Oz. Oz broke it into  
pieces to feed me. By the time Wesley get to Kasandra's house I have  
most of my energy back and can walk a little.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Wesley is on his way here, I kept thinking. I have to tell Spike  
Wesley is on his way here", I whispered to Oz who was beside me. When  
he heard this he called for Spike to come into the living room. Spike  
ran from the kitchen to the living room to get to Oz. He asked him  
what he wonted; Oz said I had something to tell him. Spike bent down  
beside me and asked what did I want to tell him. I once again  
whispered in his ear, Wesley is on his way here to talk to you. Who is  
Wesley, he asked me. Willow will tell you, I said weakly. Spike once  
again stood up and left to find Willow.  
When Spike asked Willow about Wesley she told him Wesley was  
once a watcher. Spike just stood there and looked at her because he  
didn't have a clue what she was talking about. She went on to say, "A  
watcher is a person who learns about demons and magic to help a slayer  
understand what she's up against". "He wants to talk to you because  
you where the one who bit Silver when she was a werewolf", she said.  
"Just like Oz", he said. "Excuse me how did you know Oz is a  
werewolf", she said? "I know because I had a feeling earlier he was  
part of what Silver is. That's why I let him stay by her when I  
can't", said Spike. "You must not tell her", said Willow. "That's just  
what I plan to do", said Spike.  
Right then the doorbell rang it was Wesley. Oz left me in the  
living room to answer the door. Wesley walked in and saw me on the  
sofa lying down so he sat on the near by couch. He saw my pale face  
and asked if I was all right. I said I was just a little tiered. Then  
he asked, "Where is Spike"? Spike walked into the room and sat in the  
chair that Oz was sitting in earlier right beside me. He rubbed my  
head saying, "Willow will be bringing dinner shortly to feed you".  
Then he said I could go to sleep if I wanted to since I was so tiered  
from today. I turned around facing the couch side with my tail  
sticking out from under the covers and went to sleep.  
While I was a sleep Spike and Wesley talked about very serious  
matters. "You are the vampire that bit Silver, correct", said Wesley?  
"Yes, but it was too hard to resist not to", said Spike miserably from  
the memory of me falling to the floor after he bit me. "What happened  
while Silver was changing", asked Wesley? "At first she started  
glowing this silvery light all around her. Then her eyes opened wide  
and her hair turned to this white Silver color like she has now", said  
Spike trying to describe my hair. "What color was her hair before the  
change"? "It was black and had gray lines running through it. When I  
met her I figured she had highlighted it so I didn't know she was a  
werewolf", said Spike exclaiming. "Then what happened after her hair  
changed color", asked Wesley wanting to know more of what happened  
next. "There was thunder and lightning flashing loudly all around the  
bed out of nowhere. Then all of the sudden everything went silent  
leaving no evidence of what happened but before only different", said  
Spike. "So your saying she changed into this powerful almighty half  
demon over night", said Wesley trying to regain his posture. "Now I  
understand what she meant when she told Angelus the mixture of two  
bloods", said Spike. "She meant the combination of two creatures  
joined in one body that cannot be killed from the outside but the  
inside". Yet she is destined to be the only one of her kind for all  
eternity", said Wesley. "That is not true for all she needs to fond is  
a person who loves her", said Spike. "She can't mate with a human  
because she is mostly demon", said Wesley. "So, that means we'll have  
to find a person who is part of what she is or all demon", said Spike.  
"I think we should talk to her about this later, but first we'll have  
to get some x-rays of her inside to study her more closely", said  
Wesley.  
Willow walked in and said dinner was ready. Spike stood over my  
sleeping body and shook me gently to wake me up. I woke up with a yawn  
with almost all my energy back. When I was told dinner was ready I  
stood up ready to run to the kitchen table. Spike stood close to me to  
wake sure I wouldn't fall overt my feet. When I got to the table I sat  
down between Oz and Spike. Oz asked if I felt better I told him I  
still had a little energy to gain before I can use my powers again.  
When dinner started I had a plate full of red meat (my favorite) and a  
glass of water. At the middle of the dinner we pared off with each  
other to talk. Spike and Wesley where talking about me. Willow and  
Terria were exciting over a counter spell book, and Zanier and  
Kasandra where to buy a new stove. I was asking Oz if he could go  
stomach back just to show me the way to the woods. At the end of  
dinner Wesley left along with Zanier and Kasandra went patrolling  
while Oz gave me a hug good bye and went home. Willow and Terria went  
up stairs to study magic before they went to bed. Spike and I where  
left alone together in the living room, before he had to go back to  
the basement to sleep.  
As we sat there on the sofa together Spike asked the question he  
had been dieing to ask since he talked with Wesley. "Silver, are you  
lonely", asked Spike? "Why would I be lonely when I have people around  
me who care about me", I said? "No, I mean are you lonely because you  
are the only one of your kind", said Spike? "Yes, It is hard to  
believe that I am the only one of my kind. Sometimes I wish I could  
mate and make more of my kind, but I know it will be difficult to find  
a mate", I said sadly. "Wesley and I where talking about that and  
think that you can only mate with half demons or with humans, but with  
a price", said Spike. "I think I should try to find a mate to  
repopulate my kind, but my mate will have to agree and love me truly",  
I said. "Then we should get some x-rays of your body to see who you  
can mate with", said Spike. All right we'll go to the hospital and get  
a doctor to take some x-rays, I said. In the mean time the sun is  
coming up so I should go back to the basement, said Spike. So, we said  
good night to each other and I was left all alone to go to sleep on  
the sofa.  
I woke up late that morning not to noisy footsteps but to my own  
hunger. Over night I had regained all the strength I had lost  
yesterday afternoon. I stood up and dressed automatically into leather  
paints and jackets, and a red t-shirt. Since it was warm I took the  
jacket off and lain it on the couch then headed off toward the fridge.  
I founded a couple of slices of meat and took them to the table to  
eat. As I was eating Willow walked in wearing a white nightgown with  
her hair standing at the top of her head. Good morning, she said and  
went to the fridge for some orange juice. When she came back and sat  
at the table she asked me if I had all my energy back yet. I answered  
her I did and asked if she slept all right last night. She said Terria  
and I slept fine last night. How about you". I slept the best I could  
after being tempted several times to change to wolf form, I said.  
After she had finished her orange juice she went back up stairs to  
dress. I finished eating and went to the living room and disappeared  
the covers that where lying on the floor and sat down to watch the  
news. When Kasandra walked in and seeing that I was back to normal  
went over to ask if I could go patrolling with her to night. I just  
said "Yah whatever" not hearing what she saying because I was watching  
the news.  
On the news was a man frozen in ice. The doctors say he would be  
all right after he was defrosted. I laughed at his face because his  
eyes where all droopy looking. Kasandra on the other hand didn't think  
it was so funny so she gave me a look that made me stop laughing.  
After the news- cast was off I went outside for a walk. While I was  
walking I stopped a couple of times at polls and things. Then I  
thought about teleporting to the museum to see the crime seen. Since I  
hadn't had an adventure for a while I teleported there. When I got  
thee yellow do not trespass signs where everywhere knowing that I  
snuck through the back door and went in side. Then I walked into the  
room where they had found the body frozen in ice. I caught the sent of  
three boys headed the same way as I was headed to the room with the  
rare diamonds in it. Then I sniffed the tallest boy go forward and get  
the diamond out of the box and start walking away. Then all three of  
them ran off. I knew I had to tell Kasandra because they where  
criminals so, I teleported home.  
I turned up right back in the living room where I was before.  
Then I followed Kasandra's sent to the back yard. When I got there she  
was shooting targets with a stake bow and arrow. When she heard me she  
stopped and turned around. Then she asked me what I wonted I told her  
I had just teleported back from the museum and sneaked in to check the  
room where the man was frozen. Then I told her I had smelt three  
teenage boys come in and steal a big diamond out of a box in the  
middle of the room. She said we would have to follow their sent to  
their hide out to night when we patrol. Then she asked if I would like  
to work out with her some on kicking and boxing. I said sure and off  
we went to the grass part of the yard to wrestle. Before we did I  
changed cloths into a nice gray sweat suit then we started to wrestle  
for about an hour then I went inside to take a shower. After I took a  
shower I dressed back into my regular cloths and took a nap in the  
living room in wolf form. Later while I was sleeping Zanier came by  
not wanting to wake me up petted my head and went off to talk to  
Willow.  
I woke up an hour later to be shocked at seeing Oz looking down over  
me. I was so shocked that I ran and hid under the sofa I was sleeping  
by. Oz reached under the sofa and gently tugged me out. He then said  
sorry if he had scared me. I said it was ok because I hadn't known he  
was here. He looked a little uncomfortable talking to a wolf so I  
changed into human form and asked him why he stopped by. He said he  
wonted to see if I was better yet because he wonted to take me out to  
the woods tomorrow night. I told him that would be great because I was  
going patrolling with Kasandra to night. Then we headed out to sit on  
the porch since it was warm outside. As we sat outside I talked about  
how tomorrow night had a full moon and how beautiful it would be. Then  
I asked him if we should have a picnic there he said we where going  
hunting in stead.  
After about 20 minutes of talking Donzel came walking up the  
sidewalk carrying a sleeping bag. She said grumpily, "Kasandra was  
suppose to pick me up this afternoon"! "Maybe she forgot," I said  
suggestively to her. "How can a person forget to pick up her own  
sister", shouted Don as Kasandra walked out of the house. When  
Kasandra saw Donzel her smile was whipped right off her face. "Don I'm  
sorry it's just I had so much on my mind today I forgot. Don come on  
it was an accident come on Don don't be mad", said Kasandra as Donzel  
stormed up stairs to her room. "She doesn't understand that being the  
slayer is hard work", said Kasandra sadly sitting down next to me.  
"It's ok when she gets older she'll understand", I said reassuringly.  
"I guess she will grow up soon", said Oz. We all laughed at that and  
went inside to get ready for the night.  
I went down to the basement to see if Spike was up yet. When I  
got down the stairs he was sitting on the middle of the bed looking at  
the ceiling. I came over and sat down beside him on the bed. He  
reached over and put his fingers through my hair. "How is my favorite  
half demon doing", he said with a grin. If it gets any hotter I will  
have to stay down here, I said playfully. He bent over to the bed  
stand and grabbed my big silver brush and asked me to sit in front of  
him so he could brush my hair back out. I sat in front of him and as  
he gently brushed my hair I asked, if he would like to patrol to  
night. "Yesterday you where on the floor with barely enough energy to  
move and to night you what to go fight", said Spike thinking I was  
joking. "Spike I'm not joking I am going patrolling with Kasandra to  
night", I said seriously. Spike's grin was whipped off his face when  
he saw I was serious. He knew I would go any way if he said no so he  
said he would go. He had finished my hair so I jumped off the bed  
grabbed his hand and dragged him up stairs. As we passed trough the  
kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks, Donzel was sitting at the table  
eating a box of cookies ad a whole container of ice cream. Spike  
looked at her with a questioning look. "What's got her eating like a  
pig", he asked.  
She is just mad because Kasandra forgot to pick her up at her  
friend's house. Then I grabbed his hand and dragged him the rest of  
the way to the living room. Zanier was watching a funny TV show. Spike  
sat down beside him and started laughing once he saw a fat lady slap a  
skinny man with a white glove. Later Kasandra came into the room and  
said Lets go. I got up and followed her outside. She was carrying the  
same bow I saw with her earlier. When Spike heard the front door shut  
he yelled he wasn't going with us. On the way down the street Kasandra  
and I didn't talk all we did was walk fast. All the way to the grave  
yard through the front gate Kasandra said the only way to kill a  
vampire is to chop their head off or stab them through the heart with  
a stake. I figured we where going to fight vampires at the graveyard.  
That's why I had to agree to wrestle with Kasandra.  
The moment we walked in I got a feeling someone was watching me.  
Buffy then saw some vampires and we had to charge them. There was one  
wearing a cowboy hat and the other was a woman with glasses. Buffy  
took the man and I took the woman. The vampire managed to get a couple  
of hits in before I chopped her head off with my extended claws.  
Kasandra only got hit once and then stabbed him through the heart with  
a wooden stake. We had a couple more fights with vampires and then  
headed off to the museum.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Behind the museum I changed to wolf form so we could follow  
their sent more carefully. As we followed the sent to the bushes  
behind the museum. I took the vision of what they look like and how  
tall they where. The three men started to run to their hide out down  
the road. We followed the sent down and across many streets till it  
stopped at the basement of a house. At first I was going to go in and  
fry them all but Kasandra healed me back. "Lets just sneak in from the  
front door", she said. "Great idea then we can take them by surprise",  
I said. I changed back to human form and followed her to the front.  
When we got to the front I appeared a key to the front door. We  
unlocked the door and went in. I noticed that there was nothing in the  
house but a stove. I figured they had moved everything else to the  
basement.  
When we got to the basement door I appeared a key to unlock it.  
Kasandra told me to go in first and trick them while she thought up a  
plan to leer them to jail. I told her I'll do my best and slipped in.  
I then creped quietly down the stairs, but when I landed on the floor  
an alarm went off blinding me with these flashing lights. The next  
thing I know a cage appears around me and three young men appear from  
the darkness. "So, you tried to send us to jail", said the tallest  
one. I had to figure out some way to lie to them. "No, I just wonted  
to see who was behind the master plan on stealing a giant diamond and  
get away with it". I said in my most convincing voice. "You want to  
know do you", he said? Then he said their names, Todd was the tall one  
with dark black hair and big nose. Tim and Sam where gay, but Tim was  
shorter than Sam. All of them had black hair. Tim went and turned the  
lights on so we could see better.  
When they all looked back at the cage where I was. All of their  
mouths went into the shape of an O. I guess they where amazed at how  
beautiful I was. Finely Todd came to his sinces and slapped the other  
two to make them stop staring. "You all know I can get out of this  
cage don't you", I said smartly. Then I teleported out of the cage to  
the funny looking machine that was behind them. They spun around and  
since my back was to them they saw my tail sticking through my paints.  
When I turned back around with the so-called freeze machine in my  
hands. All I heard before I froze them was "She's a demon"! Then they  
where frozen on the spot.  
I dropped the machine and broke it with a lightning blot. Then I  
ran back up the stairs to get Kasandra. She was standing outside the  
house waiting for me. We went in the house and during the police  
station. The police thanked us and said they would take it from there.  
Kasandra and I when went to get some sleep. Plus we needed to first  
aid Kasandra's cut on her lip and take a shower. I went to sleep in  
the living as usual and slept in human form on the new sofa bed Zanier  
had in staled.  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
I woke up on the living room floor that morning flat on my face.  
Wondering how I had gotten there I figured I must have fallen off some  
how. I sat up and looked around no one was up yet. It must be early in  
the morning. So, I got up and changed to a blue jean skirt and white  
sleeved puffed shirt. As I walked through the kitchen I grabbed a milk  
jug full of blood from the counter to give Spike something to eat. As  
I walked down the basement stairs, but when I looked down at his face  
his eyes flashed open. I got a little startled, but he grabbed my  
wrist when I tried to get up from the bed. Then I looked back down at  
his silver green eyes and stopped trying to get away. "Why are you  
down here when there's light outside", he asked rubbing my arm gently.  
"I just felt like coming down here to talk to you for awhile", I said.  
He let go of my arm and sat up straight with his back to the head of  
the bed. "I have been wanting to tell you something", he said  
beckoning me closer to him. I scooted closer to him and put my head on  
his shoulder. I could hear his nonhuman heart beating. "What do you  
want to tell me", I asked titling my head up to see his face. "You  
know I care for you right", he asked. "Yes, you care for me just as if  
I where a little sister", I said gently. "What would you think of Oz  
if he had some thing that you had"; he said moving hands in front of  
him uncomfortably. "Oz could never have any thing I have because he's  
human", I said questioningly looking at him. "Well not exactly", said  
Spike. "What do you mean by that", I asked still looking at him? "I  
can't tell you because then you'll get mad and have a fight with Oz  
when he likes you", said Spike! "I wont fight with Oz because I like  
him too", I said almost about to laugh at the way he looked at me when  
I said that. "I guess your right I should tell you. Well hear goes, Oz  
is a werewolf", he said looking sad a little. He bowed his head down  
so he couldn't see my face.  
Then what I said after that shocked him. "So, that's why he  
wonted to go to the woods to night. There's a full moon and he wonted  
to go hunting with me", I said getting up from the bed. "I bet he was  
going to tell you to night and then change into a werewolf", said  
Spike glumly. I handed Spike his jug and bent over and kissed him on  
the cheek. Then I ran up stairs to talk to Willow if she was up. I  
found her walking out of the bathroom in the hall. "Good morning", she  
said when she saw me. I asked her if she was taking Don to school to  
day. "Why do you want to know", she said with a yawn?  
"I was wondering if I could go to", I said putting my head down  
a little. "What to school and creep", she stopped in the middle of her  
sentence and looked at me. Then she said, "You couldn't because of  
your tail and ears. They will be scared of you and some will make fun  
of you". "No, they wont if I fry them to a crisp", I said with a brave  
look on my face. "No, Silver you can't hurt humans because their  
innocent", said Willow with a hint of fair in her voice. "We could use  
magic and make my ears and tail disappear", I said excitedly. "Ok, you  
can go with her only if Kasandra says you can", she said.  
Then she left to go wake Don while I headed to Kasandra's room  
across the hall. I decided to change to wolf form and slip in on her  
bed and nuzzle at her nose till she woke up. She woke up the moment my  
nose touched her's. She grabbed my nose I yelped and jumped off the  
bed. Then I ran out the room barking all the way to the living room  
and hid under the sofa. All of my body couldn't fit under it so my  
backside and tail stuck out. As I lay under the sofa I could still  
fell the pain of her grabbing my nose.  
Mean while Kasandra had jumped out of bed. All she had seen of  
Silver was a blur of silver fur. She felt over her nose where Silver's  
cold nose had been. As she looked through her closet for something to  
wear she wondered if she should go apologize to Silver for grabbing  
her nose and scaring her. Buffy decide to go ask Willow for advice.  
Terria had heard Silver barking and running down stairs and found  
Silver hiding under the sofa. As she walked over I heard her and  
squeezed from under the couch.  
"Silver what happened to make you bark and run down the stairs",  
she asked me? I was in Kasandra's room and nuzzled her with my nose.  
"She woke up, but doing it she grabbed my nose really hard and I got  
scared", I said bowing my furry head down sadly. Terria bent down and  
sat beside me. She petted my head between my ears softly after she sat  
down. "It's ok to be scared sometimes", she said gently. I changed  
back to human form and sat back down beside her. She gave me a hug and  
told me I should go talk to Kasandra about what happened and then she  
left. Kasandra was now talking to Willow "You're giving her too much  
space in the house", she said. "I told Silver she go into your room  
and ask you something", said Willow nervously braiding Don's hair into  
pigtails.  
"I already said she could stay because you and Terria wonted to  
help her", said Kasandra franticly trying to keep her voice low.  
"Silver didn't mean to make you mad Kasandra. She was just trying to  
wake you up nicely", said Willow. "What did Silver do wrong", asked  
Donzel putting a bow at the end of her pigtail? "Silver went into  
Kasandra's room in wolf form and tried to wake Kasandra up with a  
nuzzle on her nose. Kasandra thought Silver was trying to attack her.  
So, she grabbed Silver's nose really hard", said Willow with a pinch  
of empathy for Silver. "Silver got frightened and ran down the stairs  
yelping and barking", finished Kasandra putting her arms in front of  
her. "So, that was who barking and thundering down the hall and woke  
me up", said Don. "She wouldn't have been barking if Kasandra hadn't  
pulled her nose so hard", said Terria now walking into the room. "I  
think I should apologize to Silver", said Kasandra thinking of how  
Silver might have felt. Kasandra left to go find Silver down stairs.  
I was headed to the basement again to get the jug from Spike for  
the morning. As I walked down the stairs I saw Spike sitting up in bed  
holding a pillow to his face, "Get out of here right now Kasandra",  
said Spike his voice burred by the pillow. I turned and looked at the  
bottom of the stairs. There in mid step stood Kasandra looking in my  
direction. "Its ok Kasandra Spikes just paranoid right now", I said.  
Kasandra walked across the floor and stopped right beside me. "I just  
wonted to apologize about what happened this morning. If there's  
anything you want to do just tell me", she said. "Well, I was wanting  
to go to school with Don once a week", I said with a sigh. "You can go  
to school with Don and watch over her I guess"; she said knowing she  
couldn't say no.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
That morning we went to Don's high school. When I told Donzel  
she was really shocked. "She said you could come to school with me",  
she said in amazement. "Yep, and even enrolled me into some classes",  
I said in a tossed voice. As we road to school Willow gave me some  
rules on what not to do at school. "No, using your powers, and no  
being strange to any one", she said in a worried voice. "Ok, I won't  
use my powers I promise", I said in an annoyed voice. The moment I  
walked on campus every boy and girl looked at me. As I walked by this  
one boy told his buddy what a hottie I was. So girl whispered to each  
other on how I got my hair that color. No one but the teachers asked  
my name. I told her it was Silver. By 3rd period everyone was talking  
about me everywhere I turned. Since I didn't have afternoon classes I  
was headed to the football field.  
As I walked down the hall I ran into this 18-year-old boy and  
dropped my books. We both bent down at the same time to pick up the  
books, but we bumped heads. I was so startled I stood up and let him  
pick them up. I came face to face with Angelus or at lest the face of  
Angelus. Then he said, "Hi, my name is Angus what's yours". I knew  
then Angelus had gotten his soul back and knew whom I was. "My name is  
Silver", I said looking at those same dark midnight eyes I had seen a  
year ago.  
"Hi, Silver don't you have class or something", he said looking  
up and down the hall. "No, I only have morning classes. I'm headed to  
the football field. What to come", I said egure to get somewhere where  
other people weren't? "I can't I have a skin condition"; he said  
looking down at his sneakers. "We could go to the cafeteria", I said  
knowing lunch was over. I kept trying to look him in the eyes, but he  
kept looking away. "If it's all right with you I'll go", he said like  
I didn't like him. "It's all right with me Angus", I said. We started  
walking to the front of the school to the cafeteria. When we walked  
into the cafeteria no one was there. We sat at a round table in a dark  
corner.  
Angus went around and pulled out my chair for me then went to sit down  
at the seat beside me. I sat down first and waited for him to sit  
down. In mid sitting poshian Angus had a vision of the past when he  
was Angelus. In the vision he saw a golden haired demon being crushed  
by a building. He saw him self-running toward her and digging up the  
demon to find her injured. Then he saw the demon on the floor being  
bandaged by a brown haired man. He then snapped back to the present  
where he was sitting in a chair. Angus looked at me and noticed he was  
looking at the same face he had seen in his vision. Only thing was  
that she had silver hair not golden blond. When I looked at his face I  
could tell he had just had a vision of what he had dune when he was  
Angelus.  
"Go ahead and yell at me", he said getting ready for a burst of  
range and furry. "I wont yell at you because it is not your fault its  
Angeles's", I said knowing that he was not Angelus any more. "I am  
sorry for every thing he did to you", he said with watery eyes. "We  
have to get Don"; I said now getting up running toward the door. Angus  
followed me running as fast as he could to keep up. I knocked on the  
door and stormed in. Don saw me and got up and ran to me pushing me  
out the door behind her. She looked at me and saw Angus standing there  
behind me huffing and puffing. "What's going on why did you come to  
the class", she said looking up and down the hallway for people.  
"Something has come up", I said. "If something has we need to call  
Willow", said Don. "No, there's not time", I said grabbing Angus and  
Don's hands. I then teleported us back home right into the kitchen  
where Willow was.  
Willow had been holding a glass vase when we appeared in front  
of her. It started her and she dropped the vase. It was smashed into a  
thousand peaces on the floor. When she saw that we where there she  
looked at each of our faces and her eyes landed right on Angus. "Who  
is he", she said still looking right him? "This is Angus", I said.  
Isn't that the dud who took your soul Silver said Don moving away from  
Angus. "Yes, but Angus isn't Angelus. Angus has a soul but Angelus  
does not", I said hoping they would understand what I had just said.  
"You promised that you wouldn't use your powers at school", said  
Willow remembering what I had said in the car. "I know but it was an  
emergency crisis and besides I had my fingers crossed", I said with a  
grin on my face. "Sometimes I think you act like a brat", said Willow  
shaking her head sadly. "I guess he'll have to stay in the basement  
with Spike till to night", said Don. "Follow me Angus, Spike wont be  
happy sharing his space but he'll get over it".  
We got down the basement stairs and walked to the opposite wall.  
I appeared a bed and turned to go. When Angus called my name. I turned  
and looked at him standing there looking at me. "Thanks", he said.  
"Hu", I said looking surprised at what he was saying. "Thanks for what  
you're doing for me. I really appreciate it", he said turning his back  
to me. I turned back around and hurried up the stairs to the kitchen.  
Willow was there waiting for me at the door. Now she looked mad. I  
tried to go pass her without her noticing, but she did. Her red hair  
looking scarier than ever. She had the maddest look on her face. "You  
stop right there Silver", she said in a cold voice. I stopped dead in  
my tracks and looked at her with fear in my eyes. "I want you to  
explain to me why and how that vampire is not Angelus", said Willow  
sitting down in the chair she had moved from the table.  
  
CHAPTER 15  
The truth about Angelus  
  
"I have to tell you the truth now I guess", I said. "Heres how  
it happened. Angelus took my soul and sort of fell in love with Golden  
Thunder, but she didn't know. So when Golden Thunder got hurt Angelus  
knew it was his entire fault because if he hadn't taken my soul this  
ever would have happened. When we got to Kurk's house he found out how  
bad the wound was and he over flowed and left. Golden Thunder healed  
over night and asked for the power to teleport, but when he did the  
ball he was using was a Soursorer globe. It gave me my soul back and  
knowing if Angelus found he would take it again because he was in love  
with Golden Thunder and not me. Kurt gave me directions to your house  
so Angelus couldn't find me, but before left I asked if he could give  
Angelus his soul back. He said he could try after he sinced we had  
gotten here. When he tried it mush have worked. Then he probably sent  
Angus knowing I could help him become good", I said now looking at  
Willow's face calm again. "So, Angelus and Angus are the same person  
except Angelus can't come out when Angus has a soul", she said with a  
look of amazement on her face. "Yep, that's pretty much it", I said  
tired and wanting to go to bed.  
While I think this over you can get some rest, said Willow knowing I  
was tired. I changed to a lavender gown and went to the living room to  
get some sleep. I slept for a long time may be about 5 hours at lest.  
I woke up with a start seeing Spike looking at me very angrily. "Who  
is he", said Spike looking at me very angry. "Who is who", I asked?  
"That other vampire sleeping down in the basement", said Spike more  
fearfully that before. "Oh him, his name is Angus and he used to be  
Angelus when he had no soul", I said with an odd look on my face. "Why  
didn't you tell me before letting him sleep in the same room with me",  
asked Spike still angry. "I didn't tell you because you where sleeping  
so peacefully and I was scared you'd get mad", I said now realizing he  
wasn't as mad as he seemed. I sat up and asked him to sit beside me,  
"I went to Don's school to day for my last year in high school. When I  
was headed to the football field I ran into Angus.  
We went to the lunchroom and talked. Angus had a vision of the  
past and knew he had to talk to me. Then I knew that Angelus was Angus  
with a soul", I said looking up at him hoping he under stood. "So,  
your saying your going to have me teach him how to be good and not bad  
is that it", he said with a frown. "Yes, that is what I plan to have  
you do since you usually sleep all day", I said sarcastically. "Ok if  
it will make you happy. I'll show Angus how to be good just like an  
angel". "Thanks so much", I said joyfully jumping up and hugging him.  
"I'll guess I'll let him rest till tomorrow since he is probably tired  
to death", said Spike heading off to go back to sleep.  
I changed cloths after he left the room to what I had before I  
went to sleep. I then headed to the front porch, but when I got to the  
door and saw Oz on the other side with a rose in his hand. "Oh god, I  
almost forgot", I said letting him in and covering my face with my  
hands. "I didn't know you where coming so early", I said seeing the  
sun setting already. "I like being early", said Oz knowing he had  
surprised Silver by coming before 9:00. I led him to the living room  
then hurried to the bathroom to change into something else. When I got  
in the bathroom I changed into some blue jeans and a tank top with a  
wolf on it. Then I ran back to the living room to get Oz to go. When I  
came in he asked if I was ready to go. I said, "Yes".  
  
CHAPTER 16  
The date with Oz  
  
We went to the woods for our hunting date. As we waited for the moon  
to appear in the dark blue night sky we sat by a tree and talked. (I  
had to act like I didn't know he was a werewolf). "How are you going  
to hunt with me when your not an animal", I asked curios at what he  
was going to say. "Well, actually I am", he said in a near whisper.  
"What do you mean you're an animal, I don't see any claws, fangs,  
ears, tails or paws on you", I said wonderingly looking at him. "I'm a  
werewolf. I only change when the moon in out", said Oz waiting for me  
to run away. "I already know", I said grabbing one of his hands to  
reassure him. "How could you know. The only people who know are Willow  
and Terria", he said shocked that I knew. "Willow told Spike and today  
Spike told me. I don't care because you are part of who I am. You're  
sort of like a cousin of my kind and now we can be closer than ever",  
I said trying to cheer him up. "Hay, Your right we are part of each  
other. I don't know why I was so scared to tell you before. I guess I  
was scared you wouldn't like me", he said glad to know we could be  
closer than before. "So, lets go and hunt", I said excitedly. Oz  
changed to wolf form because the moon was now out. I changed to wolf  
form right after him and we went trotting off in to the forest for  
food.  
The strategy was to let Oz find the pray and let me kill it.  
Then I get to find the pray and Oz gets to kill it. Then we would do  
it together. The first two pray where rabbits but the third was a buck  
with giant antlers. We ate the muscle, bone, heart and skin. The only  
things we didn't eat were the internal organs. That night instead of  
going home we slept in the woods together in wolf form. In the morning  
we had both changed back to human form. Oz nuzzled me awake, on the  
nose. I sat up and appeared a brush to brush the leaves and twigs out  
of my hair. When I finished my hair was as shiny as ever.  
That morning when I got home Spike was sitting in the living  
room with a blanket over his head. Where have you been, he asked in a  
worried tone. I was with Oz sleeping in the woods and hunting all  
night, I answered. You should have been home last night, he said. You  
shouldn't be in the room when the sun is out. I need to get you back  
in the basement, I said worried the sun light might get to him. He  
followed me back down stairs to the basement. He sat beside me on his  
bed. We need to get some x rays tonight since you are going to mate  
with Oz, said Spike. How do you know I want to mate with Oz, I said  
angry he knew I wanted to have a child form Oz. I can tell because if  
you didn't you wouldn't have stayed out all night with him, said  
Spike. I blushed turning my face away from him into a pillow knowing  
it was the truth. I can't because my kind mate to populate my kind,  
but can't get married because we can't stay in love with one person  
forever unless it is our last mate for the rest of our life, I said  
bursting into tears. Well Oz will understand because he is a werewolf.  
Said Spike holding me to stop me from crying. We have to get the X  
rays tonight. We just have to, I said desperately and fell into a  
sleep from crying.  
Spike lay me down beside him in the bed and went to sleep.  
Knowing I was about to change my life forever.  
  
CHAPTER 17  
Taking the X ray and why they come back  
  
That night was chilly and the moon was now gone for the rest of the  
month. When I woke up I called Oz and told him I was going to the  
hospital if he wonted to see me. He wished me luck and hung up. Wesley  
was waiting out side in the car for Spike and me. Angus was to stay  
there with the others incase something had happened while I was gone.  
I was wearing a sweater and blue jeans since it was cold outside.  
Spike opened the car door for me and then went to sit in the back.  
Wesley told as to buckle up our seat belts before starting the car and  
backing out the driveway.  
On the way there I got a little jumpy for having nothing to do  
so Spike told me some made up folk tales. When we got there Wesley  
parked in the parking lot and put some invisible dust on my tail just  
in case other people where there. There was some difficulty getting me  
to go inside because of the memory of the last time I went to the  
hospital of her the attack from a werewolf. After we went inside I  
figured it wasn't that bad after all. We went into the waiting room  
and sat down in blue chairs. Other people where also waiting to be  
called up to go and get X rays and things like that. Finely after  
about 30 minutes a male doctor called us up. I see that you need to  
get an X ray right away for the young lady; he said looking at us all  
at once. He led me to a changing room so I could put on a gown. Spike  
and Wesley waited with the doctor for me to come out.  
While they where waiting the doctor asked if they wonted to X  
ray my whole body to check for any thing unusual. Ok that will take  
about 15 minutes and then we'll come back into the room and sat in a  
chair besides Wesley and asked him what was going on. He said I needed  
to go and have my X rays taken in a room at the end of the hall. I got  
up and started to head for the door to leave when Spike grabbed my  
hand. I looked down at him as he told me to be careful and not to be  
suspisus. "Ok", I said and left the room. I started walking to the X  
ray room where the doctor was standing. He opened the door and told me  
to lie on this big table so he could X ray my whole body. He turned  
the light off and turned the ones over my head on. I closed my eyes  
and heard a click. Then he told me to turn over. I did and closed my  
eyes again. The next thing I know is I'm headed back to the dressing  
room to dress again.  
The doctor was in the development room to get the X rays and have a  
look at them. What he saw surprised him. In the first picture he saw  
three hearts instead of one. The first two hearts where at the top of  
the chest where only one should be, but the third was in a completely  
different spot it was in the second picture of the back right in the  
middle almost on the backbone. "These people must be freaks" he said  
to him self. He rushed back to the office and handed Wesley the X rays  
and told him after I had returned to leave.  
When I got back to the office Spike grabbed my arm and ran out  
the hospital all the way to the car. Wesley was already in the car  
starting it up. No one spoke until we got home inside the house.  
Wesley grabbed me and sat me down on the sofa. "What's wrong", I said  
worried the doctor found something wrong with me. Spike grabbed a lamp  
from a corner of the room and Wesley pulled the X ray out of the  
folder. Wesley put the X ray in front of the light. At first I didn't  
notice anything wrong then I saw three hearts two of which where in  
the chest area. I looked at Wesley and said, "Wesley how can I have  
three hearts"? "Each heart must stand for a part of you", he said  
rubbing his chin. "So, you mean my human heart and the one right of  
that must be my werewolf heart. Then the one near my back bone must be  
my vampire heart", I said looking at him confused. "That can't be",  
said Spike looking at the X rays in bewilderment. "Oh, yes it can",  
said Wesley. "Then tell us Wesley what you think", said Spike.  
"Ok, then here goes, I think that Silver earned each of her  
hearts when she got bitten by the werewolf and you. When Silver was  
bitten by you there was no more room in the chest area that's why the  
vampire heart is near her backbone. I guess Silver was right the only  
way to kill her is from the inside, but it is not a cold or a poison  
that will kill her. It someone where to destroy all three hearts is  
the only way to kill her, but if only one heart is destroyed the other  
two will keep her alive and she would have to be bitten again by what  
ever heart she lost", said Wesley making sure he hadn't missed any  
thing. "So, I am typically immortal", I said amazed that I might live  
forever. "Yes, that is correct", said Wesley. "Will she age as she  
gets older", asked Spike still looking 22 years old. I guess since I  
have a vampire heart I wont age, but probably just get stronger y  
getting wiser in years.  
  
CHAPTER 18  
How to tell Oz the mating rules  
  
That morning I woke up the same as always on the couch with my hair a  
stray. I appeared a brush and brushed down my hair till it glossed  
like new. I was planning to head off to Oz's house to tell him the  
news and discuses it with him. I put on a dress made of blue jean that  
buttoned in the front. It went right to the knees and had a red  
glittery butterfly on the front. Then I went to the kitchen only to  
run into Willow on the way to the fridge for something to eat. We sat  
down at the table with her holding a glass of milk and a plate of red  
meat.  
"So how did your visit to the hospital go", she asked wanting to  
know what the X rays looked like. I told her about the three hearts  
and where they were in the X rays of me. At this she spit out the milk  
she was drinking. "How can you live with three hearts", she asked  
wanting to know. I didn't feel like telling her so I told her to go  
see Wesley. "I was going see Oz about something really important"; I  
said getting up to put the plate in the sink. Willow got up and headed  
to Don's room to wake her up for school. I went to go tell Spike I was  
going to talk to Oz. He was sitting on his bed as usual. Knowing I had  
planed to come see him to day.  
"Good morning, Silver", he said smiling at me. "Good morning,  
Spike", I said as I sat down beside him." So are you going to tell Oz  
about last night or what", he said now looking at me unsure of what I  
was going to say? "It so happens that's what I came down here to tell  
you", I said searching his face for a reaction but he had the same  
unsure look on his face. "Isn't it a little to soon to tell him? You  
know you just found out last night your self", he said unsure I should  
go. "I have to tell him. "After all he needs to know what's inside  
and out side of me. Since we are going to be mates for a while. Plus I  
still have to find out if he loves me or not", I said in a worried  
voice. At this Spike stopped looking at me and bowed his head. "What's  
wrong", I asked hoping he was fine. "It's been you and me for so long  
and I don't know how I can let you go", he said now closing his eyes.  
"Don't worry Spike I'll still be around", I said patting on the back  
to comfort him. He put his head up at me so sadly as if I was already  
gone. I bent over and hugged him then got up and left. Felling if I  
had stayed any longer he would have started to cry. I headed upstairs  
to tell Kasandra and the others where I was going if they needed me.  
Kasandra just looked at me when I said I was going to Oz's house.  
Willow, Terria, and Don looked at me knowingly nodding their heads.  
After that I went back down stairs and to the bathroom to take a  
shower. So I would be neat and clean when I met Oz. I decided I needed  
to wear something more appalling so I changed. I wore a long black  
leather trench coat, a quarter sleeved red shirt, and black paints  
with rubies going down the sides. Then I pulled my hair over my  
shoulder and tied it with a red ribbon and put a red scarf around my  
neck. I put on two inch healed black boots with a silver dragonfly.  
I left the house looking stunning and walked to the end of the  
driveway to see if any one was around, Then I teleported to the end of  
his drive way. I started to walk up the driveway to the porch. I was  
walking and started thinking about the best way to tell him. When I  
reached the porch I stood hear when I reached the porch I stood and  
listened for a few seconds to try to hear what he was doing. I heard  
him eating his breakfast so I knocked on the door. When he opened the  
door and saw me his eyes lighted up seeing what I was wearing. Where  
are you going looking like that, he asked letting me in still smiling.  
We went to the living room and sat down.  
"Why did you come hear dressed so beautifully", asked Oz still  
looking at me with that same light in his eyes. "What I have to say is  
very important for our future together and I thought I'd dress for the  
occasion", I said. "Then tell me what is so important", he said.  
"Before I do I have to tell you something else that you may not like",  
I said. "Like what", he asked questioningly. "Well, you know how  
humans get married and then they have children", I said. "Yah", he  
said wanting me to continue. "We can't get married because it is my  
kinds way to just mate and then stay or go when we wont", I said  
tilting my head to get a better view of his face. "What is the other  
important thing you wanted to tell me", he said now looking a bit  
disappointed. "You know we went to the hospital last night to see if I  
could mate with you", I said still trying to see his face. "What did  
you find out", he asked. "We found something abnormal for a human  
being. We discovered I have three hearts in me". As I said this he  
shot around and looked at me in disbelief. "That's never happened  
before in all history"! He said this with great surprise as he put his  
hands on my shoulders and shook me a little. "Let me finish! The two  
hearts in the chest area are my human heart and werewolf heart. Since  
there was no more room in the chest area the vampire heart is near my  
backbone and that's why it never comes up unless I lose my soul". He  
had my face in his hands now looking at me like he was concentrating  
very hard on what I had just said. "Are we going to become mates or  
our we going to stay friends", he asked looking in to my eyes with his  
full of love for me. I put my hands on top of his and took them from  
my face. As I held his hands in mine I was surprised at what I said as  
my heart spoke to him. "Do you love me as I love you", I asked him? "I  
love you as I have never loved another living thing", he said  
squeezing my hands. "Promise me something"; I said feeling I was about  
to cry. "Anything just name it", he said searching my eyes. "That no  
matter what happens you will protect our child even if it cost you  
your life", I said close to tears. "I promise what ever happens I will  
protect our child with my life", he said. "What should we tell the  
others", I asked. "We don't have to tell them anything they already  
know", he said holding me close to him.  
Oh I said whipping away some tears. I have to get to school in  
about an hour. I have an afternoon class today, I said getting up. Oz  
getting up with me wondering why I was getting up all of the sudden.  
Do you want me to drive you, he asked. Yes that would be fine but  
first I need to stop by the house to show you something, I said now  
remembering I had to feed Angus today. Oz opened the door to his red  
Mercedes convertible with black leather seats. We backed out the  
driveway and headed to Kasandra's house.  
When we got to Kasandra's I could since something was wrong. We  
both jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I ran into the  
kitchen to the basement down the stairs. Oz followed wondering why I  
was in a hurry. As I got down the stairs I couldn't believe my eyes.  
Spike had locked Angus to a pare of chains attached to the wall. When  
I looked at Angus I knew why. Angus's face had changed completely  
because he was tursty for blood. Spike sitting just out of reach of  
Angus sat there eyes closed almost all the way. I'm so sorry Spike I  
completely forgot about feeding Angus. I'm so sorry honest I am, I  
said rushing toward him. It's not me you should say sorry to I'm not  
the one starving to death, said Spike looking at Oz behind me. Then I  
walked toward Angus very slowly so he wouldn't jump at me. I reached  
out and touched his face. It was as cold as an ice cube! I took my  
hands away slowly as I was doing this he grabbed my hands. His hands  
looked so pale and fragile. Then he looked up at me with those same  
midnight dark eyes and for a moment I could feel Golden Thunder urging  
me forward to kiss him. I took his hands in mine and told Oz to go get  
two big jugs of blood as fast as he could. I heard him thundering up  
the stairs when I looked back at Spike. He knew what I had just felt  
and by the look on his face I knew I needed to get away from Angus.  
So, I backed away and kneeled beside Spike. "How long has he been like  
this", I asked still looking at Angus. "About 10 minutes after you  
left he got up with his face looking like that", he said pointing at  
Angus's fanged teeth and his face. "Then he tried to attack me that's  
when I put him in those chains", he said now pointing at the chains on  
Angus. "I understood and I know you did it for his own good", I said  
now getting up knowing Oz had just come in with the blood I appeared a  
baby bottle except bigger. Then I put the blood in and crept toward  
Angus. When I got close enough I shoved the bottle in his mouth and  
made him drink the blood.  
After Angus finished the blood his face changed back to normal.  
Now Angus sat on the floor tired but full from eating. It was now an  
hour before the sunset. Oz and I where sitting on the floor near  
Spikes bed leaning against one another out of pure love for each  
other. Spike was in the shadows watching the whole scene wishing it  
were he in Oz's place nuzzling Silver. Kasandra just came back from  
work and Don and the others are in the living room, Angus said  
standing up. This would be the perfect time to tell them officially  
that we are together, I whispered to Oz so Spike and Angus couldn't  
hear what we where saying. Then I turned toward Spike and told him to  
go upstairs and tell everybody to go to the living room because we  
have something important to say. Spike steped out of the shadows and  
up the stairs to tell them what I had said. Then I walked slowly  
toward Angus and took his chains off then I checked his face and  
teeth. Angus, I would like for you to go up stairs to the living room  
with the others if you are up to it, I said. Lifting his eyes to meet  
mine he said, I know what you felt I felt it too. Then he stood up and  
went up the stairs to the living room. After he left I walked back to  
Oz who was standing by the bed. Are you sure this is what you want, he  
asked looking at me with those rainbow colored eyes filled with love  
and caring. Yes, I'm sure, I said with the same passion in my eyes. He  
brushed a peace of hair from my face and kissed my cheek. Then we  
joined hands again and walked up the stairs to the living room to meet  
the others.  
  
CHAPTER 19  
Golden Thunder returns/ Thundra  
  
In the living room it was a different story all together. Everyone was  
there even Kasandra who was sitting on a chair in the corner. We  
walked in and were shocked to see all eyes on us. I appeared a two-  
seat sofa for Oz and I to sit on. Before we sat down and began the  
announcement everyone had come to hear be said. "As you all know Oz  
and I have been going for about a year. We have dated and found out  
things about each other that few people know about us, but before we  
get to the point lets discuses what happened last night since some of  
you don't know yet"; I said now looking at Wesley in the corner.  
Knowing what I was talking about moved to the center of the room.  
You all now Spike Silver and I went to go get X rays we needed  
to see if she was different and if she could mate to repopulate her  
kind. It turns out she is indeed very different from all of us, he  
said. I appeared an X ray board and the X-rays. I handed the X rays to  
Wesley and he went on. These are the X rays of Silvers three large  
hearts. The two in the chest area are her human and werewolf heart.  
While the one near her backbone is her vampire heart in which her evil  
demon spirit comes from. Which forms the demon we all Golden Thunder  
and Thundra for short, said Wesley now looking at me to see if there  
was anything he left out. Thank you Wesley you can sit down now, I  
said. Then I looking toward where Angus was sitting to see if he was  
all right. Oz stood up and then I knowing what he was going to say.  
Now comes the moment we've all been waiting for, he said turning to  
look at me. I turned toward him and said, Oz will you be my mate? I  
love you and would be honored to be your mate, he said and as we faced  
everyone they started to cheer and clap in approval. We kissed and  
hugged each other. My eyes bursting into tears knowing the hard time  
to come. Don came up and said does this mean we have t go to a  
wedding? No Don this means we are going to have a child, said Oz  
patting her on the head affectionately.  
We all went to the kitchen for cake and ice cream. At the table  
everyone was asking if the baby would be a boy or a girl. I told them  
there was no baby growing inside me yet, but I hoped it was a girl.  
Zanier said he would make a new room attached to the house for us. Oz  
said there was no need for that because I would be moving in with him  
once he gets the house settled. Zanier insisted on helping Oz with the  
house and building the baby cradle when it was born Oz had to give in  
because he didn't want me using my powers on the house. Though I still  
didn't want to go shopping for cloths. Slowly everyone started to  
disappear or go to his or her rooms to sleep. When I kissed Oz good  
night because he had to go to work in the morning and finished  
explaining to Don about the X rays appearing out of no where I went to  
the living room to rest.  
I was sitting down on the bed that came out of the couch when I  
noticed Angus in a corner of the room. I beckoned him to come and sit  
down by me because I needed to talk to him. After he had sat down I  
said in a small whisper. Did you feel the pull of power I felt in me  
when I was looking at your changed face, I said hoping he would  
explain this to me. It was Angelus who was beckoning Golden Thunder to  
come out of the hole in your vampire heart. She is trapped in, he said  
warningly. I think before this is over she will break free again and  
Angelus will then come out and something horrible will happen, I said  
not wanting her to come out when it was getting close to mate with Oz.  
We must be careful that my face does not change again or I'm sure he  
will come back, said Angus looking at me with a very serious face, I  
must not forget to feed you again or you might get a taste of human  
blood and all will be lost, I said. Are you sure that you don't need  
to eat till Wednesday, I asked feeling his face making sure it felt  
warm. Yes, you gave me enough to last me till Wednesday, he said now  
getting up and heading toward the basement to sleep.  
I took my shoes off and appeared a lavender gown. I got up and  
headed to the bathroom to change. Mean while Spike is outside calling  
Kurk to tell him the news of Silver finding a mate. Kurk answered the  
phone expecting it to be the witch who had called earlier that  
evening. "Hello Kurk, it's me Spike, Silvers vampire friend", said  
Spike on the phone. "Hello Spike, we've never got the chance to meet  
properly, but Silver must have cared about you", said Kurk recalling  
the day Silver had attempted to teleport before she was ready to.  
"Yah, its me all right. I've called to tell you Silver has a mate, she  
just announced it to us to night. I don't think the slayers very happy  
about it though", said Spike recalling the look on Kasandra made when  
she found out Oz was Silver's mate. "That's wonderful, but keep an eye  
on the slayer. By the way who's the lucky guy", asked Kurk curious to  
know. "His name is Oz he has long brown hair and muti-colored eyes  
plus he's a werewolf", said Spike describing Oz. "I figured she would  
mate with a werewolf. I thought shed fall for a guy with long hair",  
said Kurk remembering how Angelus looked. "By the way Angus is hear  
with us, but I think something is wrong. I think he was accidentally  
calling Silvers vampire heart", said Spike. "Do you think I should go  
down there and check him out?" asked Kurk knowing what would happen if  
those two got back together. "I think you have at lest about 3 weeks  
at the most to get here". "Well bye", said Spike. "I'll be there as  
soon as I can", said Kurk and they both hung up.  
I was out of the bathroom now headed up stairs to check the  
house. I went to Willow and Terria's room first and heard them  
chanting a safe spell. Then I went by Donzel's room and saw her  
sleeping soundly in her bed. I didn't bother going to Kasandra's room  
because she had gone out to slay the regular vampires and all that  
left was Zanier's room. When I went by his room I sinced that he was  
up so I koncked on the door. Come in, he said knowing it was me.  
Aren't you suppose to be asleep. You went up stairs before everyone  
else, I said sounding worried. I'm just troubled that's all, he said.  
About what, I asked curious to know what he had to be troubled about.  
Well, about how every things gona change when you move out to live  
with Oz and have a baby, he said slouching as he sat on the bed. Spike  
and Angus will be here to help out and Kasandra still here, I said not  
sure what he ment. Your right I don't know why I was so worried, he  
said getting up. He walked over and hugged me good night and I left.  
When I got back down stairs I went back to the living room and  
went to sleep till morning. Buffy came home that night her jacket  
ripped to peaces and a cut on her arm. It was still bleeding from  
being cut by a vampires nail. She went to the bathroom to take a  
shower. Blood and dirt washed down the drain down into the sewer.  
Spike and Angus smelt the blood as it went through the pipes in the  
basement. Kasandra got out of the shower and walked up stairs to her  
room with a towel wrapped around her tightly. She went through a  
drawer of one of her dressers for some antiseptic and some cloths to  
go to sleep in. She put a bandage on top of the cut and went to sleep  
in a tank top and pajama paints for the night.  
Willow was the first one up as usual. She got Don up and took  
her to school. Terria got up and cooked meat for me and other thing  
for everyone else. Zanier got up and went to Oz's house to help out.  
Kasandra got up and went to the back yard to practice on the new  
punching dummy. I got up and changed into some dark blue Lee jeans and  
a red Union boy shirt with a button up front. Then I went and ate  
breakfast and went to go feed Spike his bottle of blood. I teleported  
down the stairs right to the side of his bed. "Are you in a rush or  
something", he asked still with his eyes closed? "Yeh, I'm going to  
help the boys design the new room for me and Oz", I said now getting  
ready to teleport over there. "See yah latter, then don't worry if  
Angus and me are gone when you come to night", he said. I teleported  
with a crack of lightning and ended up right beside Oz carrying a can  
of paint. When he heard the crack of lightning he knew I had come to  
help out.  
He turned around and held out his arms to embrace me. I went  
right into them and as he closed his arms I kissed him lovingly. I  
slipped out of his embrace and picked up the can of paint. "Your going  
to love the room when it is dune", he said grabbing my free hand to  
led me to the room they had started on. Zanier was painting the  
outline of a tree on to the wall. "I'm going to paint two of the walls  
full of the woods. The middle one will have two wolfs, a brown one and  
a silver white one looking up above at the full moon together in a  
clearing", said Zanier. That will be beautiful. "Thank you, Zanier", I  
said putting my hand on his shoulder. Then I turned to Oz and said,  
"Are the wolves suppose to represent us on our special date Oz", I  
asked him? "Well yes, I wonted our room to be special since it will be  
our sleeping chambers", he said. This will be a wonderful room Oz. I  
love it all ready, I said hugging him tightly.  
The next room he led me to was the baby's room they hadn't  
started painting yet thou. I want to wait till the baby is born so I  
can paint it to the kinds of powers it will have, said Oz. That's a  
great idea Oz, I said squeezing his hand gently.  
Then we headed back down stairs. He took me to the living room  
and asked me if I could refurnish it so that it didn't look so barren.  
I started right away appearing a stand and a vase of flowers to a wide  
screen TV with an all around sofa. Then I turned to Zanier how I  
wanted the room painted. I wanted a giant valley with werewolf  
vampires in wolf and human form. Then I appeared a portrait of Oz and  
me with our wolf forms sitting at our sides. Zanier said he would do  
his best and rushed back up stairs for the paint. The next day this  
house would look like a mansion.  
After I kissed Oz good night Zanier drove me back to  
Kasandra's. I went down stairs to the basement as usual to check on  
Spike and Angus, but instead I caught the sent of someone else. I  
wasn't quite sure who or what it as, but I know it was going to be  
something bad. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and took a step  
forward. "This is no place for a lady" it said in the shadows. Once I  
heard that I knew who it was. It was Angelus. "How did you get out of  
your box Angelus? I want to know", I said in a demanding voice knowing  
I fed Angus yesterday before that. "Angus ran out of blood to keep me  
from coming back", he said now appearing out of the darkness in front  
of me so suddenly I jumped up three steps. "You can't make me evil  
Angelus I have her locked up so she can't get out", I said scared he  
would charge at me any second. "Don't worry Silver, I'm not planning  
to do that till later. As soon as I take Terria hostage and make her  
take your soul. I'll have my beloved Thundra again once more"; he said  
with a smile and disappeared again. I knew he was gone because I heard  
the front door slam shut with a bang. I ran up stairs to see if Terria  
was still there.  
I found Terria in her room (that she shared with Willow) reading  
a book. She heard me enter the room and looked up from her book to see  
my flushed face. When she saw that she knew something was wrong.  
What's wrong, she asked with a worried look on her face. It's Angelus  
he's back and he's after you and will stop at nothing to get to you, I  
said and rushed to sit on the bed beside her. Angelus is back, she  
said shocked. You are in very much danger and mush not leave the  
house, I said taking her hand and gently squeezing it. We have to tell  
Kasandra and the others, Terria said with a worried frown. No, I think  
Angelus will be known to Kasandra very soon even to night while she's  
hunting. Mean while we need to make a spell so Angelus can't get into  
the house, I said knowing when Kasandra finds out Angelus is back  
she'll try to kill him and probably die for it. She stood up and  
walked to the chest at the bottom of the bed. There where objects for  
spells, potions, and many other things. She took out some sand looking  
sofer and handed the jar to me. Take this and sprinkle it around the  
house and in each room window, she said this very seriously and shewed  
me as she rummaged in the chest for something else.  
After I did what she told me to do I went on my rounds going to  
every room checking the bolts on the windows. While I was doing this  
Kasandra was doing the usual slaying every demon that came her way in  
the graveyard. She was worried very about Silver and Oz having a baby.  
She personally didn't want another werewolf vampire in the house. She  
was glad to hear Silver wasn't staying with them any more, but there  
was a problem with two vampires she nearly knew in her house alone  
during the night most of the time with Donny. Kasandra was in the  
middle of the cemetery yard when it happened. She felt something come  
up from behind her. She spun around and found Angelus standing right  
in front of her. Who are you, she asked with a little shock in her  
voice. So, you're the famous slayer who has killed over 25% of the  
vampire in this town, he said reaching his hard out to touch her coat.  
She tugged away and said, don't you touch me you creep. Who are you; I  
demand to know, she yelled at him about ready to fight him. Hasn't  
Silver told you or where you not listening, he said in a sarcastic  
tone. Your Angelus aren't you but you can't be because Silver said you  
got your soul back, she said now knowing she had little chance with a  
vampire in a fight right now. Yes and you are Kasandra the slayer  
right, he said since he knew he had the upper hand right now since she  
was scared. Why do you want to know, she asked now with fear in her  
voice. Oh I'm planning to kill her so I can plan an attack on Silver  
because there friends. If the slayer dies she'll be deceived and I  
then could take her soul, he said leaving out the part about  
kidnapping Terria.  
Then he turned and walked away into an up rolling mist and  
disappeared. Frustrated and mad at Silver, Kasandra went home. By the  
time Kasandra came home I was laying in wolf form in front of Willow  
and Terria's bedroom door. When Kasandra came up stairs she was  
surprised that I was lying in front of Willow and Terria's door. She  
came toward the door expecting me to move aside. Instead I curled my  
lip showing a row of sharp canine teeth. She stood a foot away from me  
and put her hands on her hips. Move Silver you don't scare me. Go back  
down stairs where you be long, she said to me angry I wasn't down  
stairs were I was suppose to be, I stood up in front of the door lip  
still curled showing my teeth, I growled in warning as she took a step  
closer. Terria's doing a spell isn't she that's why you are guarding  
the door. You wouldn't be in wolf form unless you where told to by  
Willow or Terria, she said. She knew I didn't want to hurt her but I  
would if she got closer than an inch from the door. Buffy sighed and  
decided to give me a message to give Willow and Terria. He came to  
night and said he was going to kill me when he got the chance; she  
said and left to go to her room to get some sleep. After I felt the  
cose was clear I teleported into Willow and Terria's room and changed  
back to human form. When I told them the message they told me to lay  
by the door in wolf form and kill anyone who came near it. I did what  
I was told and stayed by the door all right even killed the bugs that  
came my way.  
When morning came I fell a sleep in front of the door, exaughted  
from staying up all night. Willow and Terria didn't come out of the  
room till it was night. When they did they gave me a big bone and some  
deer blood. After I finished my treats they told me Spike had come  
back that morning before the sun rose up fully. Then they told me  
Kasandra went out to hunt down Angelus when they told her not to go.  
Hearing that I changed to human form wearing black leather paints and  
a red tube shirt. I ran down stairs and stopped to teleport down to  
the basement. Spike was all ready up and walked toward me when he saw  
the look on my face. What's wrong, he asked. Angelus is on the lose  
and he's going to kill Kasandra if I don't stop her from hunting him  
down. I need you to protect Terria and the others while I'm gone, I  
told him. Don't just stand there go save her, I'll care for the others  
while you're gone, he said and with that I teleported out of the house  
to the town graveyard.  
I sniffed the air and stuck out my tongue for any sign of where  
Kasandra or Angelus went. Before I realized that soulless vampires had  
not sent only a magnetic static field. I cursed my stupidity and  
searched for any signs of them. I caught a whiff of spring shower and  
knew where Kasandra had gone because she never showers without that  
soap smell in her hair. She had headed for a grave burial house at the  
darkest corner of the graveyard. When I walked into the burial house  
she spun around and thinking it was Angelus shot the steak bow and  
arrow. It flew right by my cheek only giving me a cut there. Your  
going to have to aim better than that if your going to kill Angelus, I  
said just my cut healed by it self. How did you know I was after  
Angelus, she asked crossing her arms in front of her. Willow and  
Terria told me, I said. You are a fool to think you can stop Angelus  
on your own, I said looking at the sward she had laid over a stone  
coffin. 


End file.
